


For the love of books

by Longliveclexa445



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Gary the owner, I'm not one for too slow of burns, M/M, Quint - Freeform, Some angst, Steve the regular, Thelonious Jaha appears every now and then, both Clarke and Lexa read a shit ton of books, possibly, slow slow burn, soft clexa, the sleepy cashier, there are rivers and streams and hikes, this takes place in a Coastal tourist town, unexplored paths exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveclexa445/pseuds/Longliveclexa445
Summary: Lexa is the manager of a small town store with two other employees. She might have a small crush on the blonde woman who sits outside her store every day.Clarke is homeless. She sits out front of a small town store and watches peoole walk in and out and hopes for a donation every now and then. She might have a crush on the manager who walks into the store everyday.**UPDATE** This has become a multi chapter fic! I will keep the first chapter as the one shot still because I know some people liked it. But you can go to chapter two and read the  beginning of the actual story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So right now this is just a one shot. An idea floating in my head. Let me know what you think! If I should turn this into a chapter fic or not.
> 
> **UPDATE** This has become a multi chapter fic! I will keep the first chapter as the one shot still because I know some people liked it. But you can go to chapter two and read the beginning of the actual story. Plus I'm a lazy little shit sometimes!

It wasn't supposed to happen. She watched the girl with blonde wavy hair sitting outside her store. It was shoulder length and easy to run your fingers through. Not that Lexa ever thought about it. She was beautiful. A blue ocean was what stared back at Lexa whenever they passed each other. It seemed as though those eyes had a story tell. Not to mention Lexa thought the girl was attractive. She had a tall frame and was very well endowed. Lexa felt terrible for staring but she couldn't help it sometimes. The blonde was just so… enticing in her own way. Lexa knew this girl from Monday to Friday. She would sit outside the store with her small table and a box that read, “God's forgotten angels, home for the poor.” Lexa then watched as the blonde would sometimes talk to people, other times she kept to herself. Her nose pressed into a book. But it never failed. Every time Lexa looked out the window, there the blonde was with a new book. 

 

Lexa could read the titles some days. Other days, she could only guess what the blonde was reading. Judging by the smile on the blonde's face, Lexa could only assume it was something funny this week. Maybe a romance novel? Did she even like romance? Shaking her head, the brunette moves away from the open glass window to tend to a customer. Lexa isn't sure what possesses her, but a thought begins to form. “Hey, Quint?” The sleepy cashier looks up from the counter, “Yeah?” “Do we still have those pile of books Steve brought last year?” Quint laughs, “The ones that were supposed to be sent back? Yeah, they're in the stock room.” Lexa thanks him and heads quickly to the back. She shifts around some old junk and finds the box. She removes her box cutter and cuts through the tape.

 

The first book she is greeted with is one that Lexa has read over a million times.  _ A time to kill  _ by Josh Grisham. It was a very sad novel but with a good ending. She smiles and takes the box into the office. No one was going to miss these. Steve was a loyal customer who donated over a hundred different books. But that Christmas had been a bad one and no one came. The box was just left and forgotten about. Since Lexa was the manager, she decided to keep the box for herself. At six on the dot, a van came to pick up the blonde and take her back to wherever she came from. Lexa watches as she leaves and she knows what her plan is. 

 

__

 

As night progress, the store is closing up and Lexa says goodbye to Quint. After she's sure he's gone, the brunette pulls out a pen and paper and writes a small note. 

 

_ I always see you reading a new book every day. I figured I could help a little? This one is one of my favorites. _

_ L. _

 

Lexa couldn't believe what she was doing. She left the book in a place the blonde would find it. She only hoped the strange blonde woman would be okay with this. It wasn't supposed to happen. 

 

__

 

Like clockwork, Clarke is in front of the small store Monday through Friday, seven in the morning to six at night. It wasn't a steady job, but it helped knowing she had a roof over her head. If she tried, she could get donations by just talking with people. Clarke was very good at making connections. But there was one person who intimidated her in a way no one ever had. The store manager. Clarke never got the chance to know her name. But the brunette had a kind smile. One that Clarke felt was softened a bit. Almost like it belonged only to her. But Clarke shook her head. That wasn't possible. Clarke had always accepted that she was homeless. She lived in the shelter and made a little money for herself doing this. But some days, sitting outside the little store, she wished she had money. A better place to call home. Maybe then she would get the nerve to talk with the manger who intimidated her so much. 

 

Clarke wasn't ashamed of herself. No, everyone fell on hard times. In fact, some of the best people she knew were homeless just like her. Bellamy and Murphy, the couple who were kicked out at fifteen for being in love with each other. They were twenty one now and still trying to make it in a world that wasn't kind to people with no high school diploma. She met Octavia, Bellamy’s sister, who was a fighter. She left home at sixteen. Two years after Bellamy left home, she decided to look for her brother. Then there was Raven. She was cast out on the streets by her mother. A woman who abused substances and in turn caused the accident that injured Raven's leg. What Clarke didn't understand was that each of these people were smart. So smart that they could go back to school. But then again, it costed money. And money was what none of them had. 

 

Clarke had a story herself. One that wasn't happy but she didn't talk much about it. Having lost both parents in a terrible accident, Clarke had been bounced around from house to house. But she was tired of the people. They didn't care about her. So she packed up and set out on her own. And here she was. Waking up at five in the morning to make the two hour drive to the better part of town and sit in front of the store. Would the manager be there today? Clarke started to look forward to it. As she hops into the van, the blonde knows she doesn't have a book. It's going to be a long day. Murphy hears the sigh, “What's up, princess?” Clarke shakes her head, “I finished all the books here, Murph. Sitting from seven in the morning to six at night with nothing to read is going to be torture.”

 

Murphy laughs, “Just check out the manager like I've seen you do. She seems to really catch your attention.” Clarke blushes profusely and punches Murphy in the arm, “You're a dick.” “Yeah, but I'm your dick, Clarke. I'm only a dick for you.” Clarke laughs and they settle in for the drive. 

 

At 6:50, Clarke is setting up her small table and the box. It's a bit chilly today. She takes a few steps when she notices a book sitting on the concrete. Curiosity getting the best of her, Clarke picks the book up and notices a white paper sticking out of it. She reads the title, “ _ A time to kill.” _ She opens the front page and reads the note.

 

_ I always see you reading a new book every day. I figured I could help a little? This one is one of my favorites. _

_ L. _

 

Clarke can't help but smile. L. It had to be the store manager. Clarke sits down and opens the front page and loses herself in the book.

 

__

 

Lexa comes to work at her normal time. 7:15 on the dot. She was working with Lincoln today. He would be the front cashier. As she gets out of her car and grabs her coffee, she notices the blonde woman. Her nose is in a book. Lexa can't help but feel her stomach churn. Was it the book she had left? Why would she leave it? As she walks closer, Lexa notices the cover and can't help the smile that forms on her face. It was the book she left. 

 

__

 

Clarke sees L. coming from the car. Why was she calling her L? There was no proof it was her. Shaking her head, she continues reading. She was disgusted with the beginning but could only hope for a better outcome. As she continues reading, the manager gets closer. Clarke knows for sure that the manager is L because of the smile that spreads on her face. Clarke can't help but smile into the book. Maybe today would be good after all.

 

__

 

It's a long day. Lexa is helping customers left and right. Some who have returns, others who have complaints about a price. Oh well. That's what happened in a small tourist town and you only had two employees. It wasn't that they didn't have the money to hire anyone, the owners of the small business only wanted adults working there. It was hard some days but Lexa managed to run the show by herself when it came down to it. But she was thankful she wasn't alone today. Lincoln was fast and helped customers quickly. By noon, they were both exhausted of their patience. “Mind if I go to lunch, boss?” Lexa smiles, “Yeah, Lincoln. Go enjoy. I'll man the front.” Lincoln laughs and goes to clock out. Walking out of the office, he looks at Lexa, “Gary won't hire anyone new will he?” Lexa shakes her head, “We already know why.”

 

Lincoln laughs, “Because he's an ass?” Lexa doesn't mean to but she laughs too. “Want anything from subway, Lex?” “Actually, yeah, I'll take the subway club. Make it a foot long?” “Feeling hungry today, hmm?” Lexa blushes. It was supposed to be for the blonde. “Umm...yeah.” Lincoln shakes his head, “I see right through you. I'll give half to the girl out front.” Lexa smiles, “Thank you.” Lincoln waves as he walks out.

 

__

 

Clarke is so enveloped into the book she doesn't notice the big burly man standing next to her until he clears his throat, “Miss?” Clarke is so startled she jumps out of her seat, “Ah!” Big burly man freaks, “I'm sorry! I tried to get your attention but you didn't answer and I'm just...sorry.” Clarke laughs and in turn he laughs, “It's okay, honest. What is it you needed?” “Umm well, my manager wanted me to give you this.” He hands her a subway sandwich, “Oh… no I can't take this.” He smiles softly at her, “Please? It's no skin off our nose. You've been out here all day and I haven't seen you eat anything.” As if on cue, her stomach rumbles. He laughs, “See, your stomach agrees with me.” Clarke smiles sheepishly, “Thank you. To both of you.” 

 

Lincoln nods and walks into the store. Clarke was greatful. She really was hungry so she ate and enjoyed the sandwich fully.

 

__

 

6 PM comes faster than Lexa remembers. She watches the van come around and watches the blonde woman leave. With a sigh, she scolds herself. Why was it so hard? She should have gone outside and talked with the woman. Lexa prepares for the closing duties and finishes up. Before she closes the store, she needs to do a sweep of any carts that were left outside. She is walking back with a few stray carts and notices a book sitting in the same spot she left it the night before. There is a piece of subway paper sticking out of it. 

 

Lexa hands the carts to Lincoln and goes to pick up the book. She opens it and finds messy scrawl on the page.

 

_ I wasn't sure if this book was going to be good. The beginning was rough to get through. But I stuck it out and wow. I can see why it's one of your favorites. Thanks for the subway by the way. Until tomorrow.  _

_ C. _

 

Lexa feels her smile widen so much her cheeks hurt. C. She had enjoyed the story. With a new sense of purpose, Lexa went inside to the office and pulled out the box of books. She finds a new one.  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ by Ray Bradbury. Thus was Lexa's number one favorite. Guy Montag was an interesting character. The brunette takes another sheet of paper out and writes.

 

_ I'm glad you enjoyed. You're welcome for the subway. Maybe this one will be just as good as the first one. It's not as long but it's a good way to pass the hours that drag on and on.  _

_ L. _

 

__

 

And so it's how it began. Lexa would write a note for a new book and Clarke would read it and answer back with her own. Each note became more and more flirtatious. Lexa going so far as to finding  _ Moby Dick _ by Herman Melville. She wrote the note.

 

_ How about a novel about the ocean? Which does not compare to the blue ocean living in your eyes. Have coffee with me? _

_ L. _

 

__

 

Clarke couldn't believe this. It had only been two weeks. 14 days of books and notes. And this last one was asking for coffee. She doesn't know what has possessed her to agree. But she did and set the book down before leaving.

 

__

 

Lexa was nervous. C was okay with the notes and the innocent flirting but this? It might have been too much. She feels herself begin to panic. She doesn't expect to find the book so she is surprised when she notices the paper sticking out of it. She grabs it quickly and reads.

 

_ How can you compare my eyes to be better than the blue of the ocean? When in fact, your eyes are as green as jade but twice as beautiful. I'd love to have coffee. Meet me tomorrow across the street at 6?  _

_ C. _

__

 

Both girls were nervous. This was new for them. Sure Clarke had been out on dates. She had a steady boyfriend at one point, Finn, and then an on and off fling with another woman, Nyliah. Why was meeting L so nerve wrecking?

 

Lexa was shaking. She had a few minutes left before she would walk into the coffee shop. Why was she so nervous. She's done this before. Costia was the longest relationship. Four years of Lexa's life had been dedicated to her. May she rest in peace, Lexa had to let go and try to move on after Costia passed away. Maybe that's why she was so nervous. Lexa hadn't been on a date since Costia. With a sigh, she calms herself and has a new book in hand. 

 

Clarke was waiting at the table thinking L wouldn't show. Her nerves settled a little when she notices the green eyed woman walk in. Clarke doesn't know why but there's a smile on her face. L looked beautiful. Her hair was off to one side and she was wearing a red flannel and black skinny jeans. And the glasses were driving Clarke wild.

 

Lexa was nervous. What if C didn't like her? That all went out the window one Lexa felt blue eyes land on her. C looked breathtaking. She was wearing a sweater and red beanie. The smile on her face was enough to knock Lexa to her knees. She makes it to the table and lets out a breathless, “Hi.” 

 

Clarke can barely hear it but answers back, “Hi. I'm Clarke. It's nice to meet you formally.” 

 

Lexa blushes and says the name, “Clarke, I'm Lexa.” Clarke loves the way Lexa says her name. Pronouncing the K very sharp. It makes Clarke shiver in delight. The barista comes over, “Are you ladies ready to order?” Lexa smiles as Clarke answers, “I'll have a mocha frappuccino please.” Lexa laughs and Clarke loves the sound, “I'll have a hot chai tea please.” 

 

The barista leaves the two women to sit and talk, “Thank you for the books. They really make my day.” Lexa smiles, “You're more than welcome. I have so many more if you'd like to read them?” 

 

“Well, am I still going to get little notes?” Lexa blushes, “It all depends on if you want them or not.” Clarke laughs and Lexa swears she has never heard anything so carefree, “I always want them, Lexa.” 

 

They talk for hours. Both girls forgetting the time. Lucky it was Lexa's day off. Clarke enjoyed it. Lexa spoke to her like a normal person. She didn't ask why Clarke was homeless. Instead Lexa asked deep questions. Why did she like reading? How many books had she read? Personal things to get to know the blonde. Clarke was happy to answer them all and in turn, she got to know Lexa too. 

 

It was easy conversation between the two of them. Both girls were at ease. It was a comfortable moment. Even the silence felt right. It was getting dark by the time the women had finished talking. The van that always picked Clarke up appeared and the women were saying goodbye. Lexa smiles, “This was nice, Clarke. Would you like to do this again?” Clarke blushes, “I would love to.” 

 

__

 

Both women went to bed that night thinking of each other. Clarke couldn't stop thinking about Lexa and the way her tongue peeked out between her lips when she concentrated on something. As for Lexa? She couldn't stop thinking about Clarke's paint smudged hands and the way they moved when she explained a story. It amazed Lexa to see it. With a smile on both of their faces, Clarke and Lexa go to bed and dream of each other.


	2. Monday's are the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys. The first chapter of For the love of books! Please tell me what you think? Don't be too harsh on me though! As always, enjoy!

The alarm clock goes off too early. There are days where she is up before the alarm but today wasn't that day. Monday's never were. I  fact, it seemed that every Monday found Lexa in the same spot. Curled on her bed into an unrecognizable ball. The pillows creating a wall of warmth and comfort around her. It was perfect. She could turn anywhere on the king sized bed and be met with a mountain of pillows. She groans and takes a pillow from her side and throws it at the alarm clock on the counter. She screams in her head just five more minutes! Sadly, it isn't the case. A furry little critter jumps on the bed and begins to meow incessantly. With another groan she manages to stick her head out of the blankets, “Every Monday we do this, Pauna.” The tuxedo cat just meows at Lexa once again.

 

With a heavy sigh, Lexa knows that her comfort is over. She has to get up and start her morning routine otherwise she's going to be late for work. She carefully climbs out of bed. She makes sure to remove the comforter and lay it down over the cat who struggles to get out of it. Lexa enjoyed the game. She laughs when she hears Pauna meowing to get him out of the blankets. “Sorry, cat. No can do.” The brunette grabs the glasses on the nightstand and puts them on. Doing a 180 around the room, Lexa begins to tidy up. There are old clothes in a pile from the previous week. Putting those in the dirty laundry basket, Lexa goes to the bathroom and begins to clean out the kitty litter. She holds her nose and dumbs the bag out the restroom window of her apartment and into the dumpster down below. After washing her hands, she sets to brushing her teeth. Pauna is still struggling in the comforter but she asks him.anyway, “What should I wear today, Pauna? Red flannel or black t-shirt?”

 

There's a meow in response and Lexa laughs, “You're right. It's not too cold today. The black t-shirt it is.” Before deciding to shower and change, she sets off into the kitchen to pour food into the cat’s bowl. The cat comes running down the hall and slides directly into the fridge. Lexa laughs, “You damn cat. Got out of the blankets real fast didn't you?” With a shake of her head and a meow from Pauna, Lexa takes a shower. As she finishes up, she checks her phone and notices the text. It's only 6:30. She had some time to herself before work. She opens the text and smiles. It was from her sister, Anya.

 

**[Anya 6:20 AM]:** _ Lex! Ma wants to see us tonight for dinner. So after work, I'll be at your place to pick you up. We should go for a run after visiting. _

 

Lexa returns the text and closes her phone. She changes and begins to work her long hair into an intricate braid. It was a look she had had since she was a kid. Anya taught her how to do it. It always made Lexa feel and look very regal. With just the flick of her jaw and a kick of her boot, she would send you flying thirty stories to your death below. With a laugh at the idea, Lexa decides to get some breakfast for herself. After searching the fridge, she sighs. There wasn't much that called her attention. She grabs a banana and decided to make a stop at the coffee shop sometime during her break at work. She grabs her keys and shuts the lights off. “I'll be back later, Pauna. You behave yourself.” She shuts the door and sets off to work. She checks the time and sees it's time to go. Seven on the dot. Lexa didn't like to be late. 

 

__

 

The commute was only fifteen minutes. Lexa was always at work by 7:15. She pulls into the empty parking lot and stops her car. She steps out and grabs her banana and keys. She looks at the store in front of her. It wasn't much of a place to look it. “ _ Tyler's Home Goods".  _ The once white letters were beginning to yellow with the years of rain and wind hitting it. It was a small store. They sold your typical tourist items. After all, Lexa lived in a tourist town. It was a coastal town that was centered in the middle of Gold Beach Oregon and Portland. Polis was the name of the town. It was larger than Gold Beach was but for some reason, tourists loved to stay here. It was a quiet destination. It rained more often than it didn't but it was lush and green and people went nuts for it. Lexa went nuts for it. This place was gorgeous and had its own secrets Lexa longed to still explore. She goes to the door and takes care of the usual routine. Unlock, disarm alarm, head to the office. Which she does in that order. 

 

As she walks down passed register one and two, she notices one of the aisles. There is still candy on the floor. She goes to pick it up and place it where it belongs. As she comes out, she heads to the back towards the office and clocks in. She puts on her vest and name tag and grabs the register tills. Making sure the right amount of money is in both, she takes them out and places them in the register. She looks around after that. This was her domain. The small tourist shop was also really big for her regular customers. The way she thought about it, her store was like a Walgreens. Sold your typically groceries, candy, hardware goods. Just a lot older and maybe slightly more expensive. Yet people still came in. 

 

Speaking of people, she notices a beat up Chevy truck pull up outside. Great. She was working with Quint today. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just lazy and didn't want to work so much. Which meant Lexa was left doing it all. Quint walks in, “Hey, Lexa. What's up?” She smiles kindly, “Not much, Quint. Go ahead and clock in. I'm going to sweep the store and set up. Unlock the doors when you're done?” Quint mock salutes her and walks into the office. She walks around the store and cleans up certain aisles she didn't get to the night before. Lexa wishes she had the time but she doesn't. Being the manager, she is only working with two other people. Quint and Lincoln. The store closed at 8 in the evening and was open at 8 the next day and closed during the weekends. It was a good job but sometimes Lexa was run thin. If one cashier called out, Lexa was stuck ringing customers up and helping them herself. She really needed to speak to Gary. 

 

As if just thinking about him would summon him, Lexa can hear his god awful whistling. She walks out of the aisle, “Gary?” “Lexa! Hey, just wanted to see how things were going!” She stares at him, “I'm short staffed, Gary. I need at least 3 to 4 more cashiers to help me run this place.” He sighs and Lexa knows he's tired of being told but it was the truth. She needed the help. “Lexa, I'm sorry but you know the rules. I want people over 19. And all that seems to apply here are still in high school. If you can find someone who is old enough, then by all means, hire them and give it a try.” Lexa didn't like the answer but she didn't have time to argue. Quint was at the register and a customer walks in. Lexa smiles, “Welcome to Tyler's.” The customer grabs a basket and begins to shop. That's when Lexa notices the a white van in front of the store. “Gary? Who is that?” Gary turns look and smiles, “That's what I came to talk with you about! It's the homeless shelter, “Gods forgotten angels.” They're gonna be sitting out here from seven to six every day we're open.” Lexa is confused, “Why?” “Because I have a heart, Lexa. Is it going to be a problem?” 

 

Lexa doesn't listen to him because her eyes are glued to the blonde woman who steps out. She has a small wooden table and a box. She sets up and sits down with a book in her hands. Lexa can't see the title but the blonde is just starting to read it. Gary looks to Lexa, “Earth to Lexa?” Lexa shakes her head to snap out of it, “Yeah, it's fine.” 

 

__

 

After closing up shop, Lexa says goodnight to Quint and gets in her car. She drives to her parents home and lets herself inside. She can't help but smell the aroma of food. Her mom was making her specialty. Chicken parmesan. Lexa hears her stomach grumble, “Is that my baby girl I hear?” Lexa smiles, “Dad!” She gives the huge man with a long beard a hug and he laughs, “Oh my, you're getting light kid. Gotta make sure mom fattens you up!” A petite woman comes out, “Gustus Woods! Our daughter will not be fattened up by me.” Lexa smiles, “Hi mom.” The woman smiles and hugs her daughter. Amelia Woods was Lexa's twin. Both girls looked so much alike that many people confused them for sisters, “Come, help set the table. Anya and your aunt Indra will be here soon.” Lexa smiles, “When did Aunt Indra get in?” Amelia smiles, “Just a couple of hours ago. Said she had some news for us. Come on, Shof op and set the table.” Lexa can't help but laugh. Her mother was speaking trigedaslang. A long lost language among the Tree Kru tribe. Lexa's entire family knew it and could speak it so they used it from time to time. “Sha, nomon.” 

 

__

 

Dinner went off without a hitch. Lexa attached Anya and hugged her tightly. Even though they lived in the same town, they missed each other. But Amelia made sure to keep the family together. Dinners were required at least once a week. Lexa and Anya loved it. Indra had said hello to Lexa and they conversed quietly with one another. Lexa loved her aunt Indra. She was a tall, beautiful woman with a tribal tattoo on the side of her face. It was her marking from her tribe. Lexa's mother and father had one as well. Anya and Lexa were coming close to the age to get their own markings. Family and culture ran strong through the Woods family. Gustus speaks up after dinner, “Indra, tell us the surprise.” Indra laughs, “Well, I am no longer in the military. I was discharged yesterday morning and am coming home.” Lexa and Anya were excited. Indra had been in the Marine Corps for over fifteen years. She completed six tours over that time. 

 

Amelia is happy for her sister, “Sha sis? Yu laik coming houm?” Lexa can't help but smile. Her family always mixed a little English with Trigedaslang. Indra smiles, “Yes. I'm coming home.” It was a celebration. Gustus grabbed a few beers and handed them to everyone. 

 

__

 

At the end of the night, Lexa finished her run with Anya. Both girls ran in silence. It was how their relationship worked. They only talked when they needed to. Not everything had to be filled with conversation. After the run, they helped their mother clean up and said goodbye to their parents. Lexa went home and was greeted by Pauna. She smiles down at him as he starts to rub his head against her leg. She picks up the cat and pets him, “Hey big guy.” She puts him down and she feels him again. She undresses and changes into her pajamas. She's exhausted so she sets her alarm and lays down. Her mind wanders to a certain blonde. Who was this mysterious girl and would she be there tomorrow? With a sigh, Lexa shakes her head and closes her eyes. Monday's were the worst. But today wasn't so bad.

 

__

 

It was too early. Too damn early for any alarm to be going off. She grabs the pillow and places it over her ears. If she blocked out the sounds, it wasn't happening. She could get some more sleep. Sleep was good. Outside of the bed was bad. But her comfort is shortly interrupted when there is a dip in the bed. She can hear a muffled voice, “Get up!!” With a sigh she removes the pillow. Sitting on the bed next to her is a dark brown haired woman. The woman is munching on a box of cereal, “Earth to Clarke.” She throws the cereal at Clarke and Clarke throws the pillow at her and hits her square in the face. She hears a small, “Oof.” With a laugh, Clarke starts to get up, “Why is it so early, Raven?” She rubs her eyes and the woman smirks, “You and Murphy have been preselected to drive two hours out to Polis. This comes directly from Thelonious himself. There's too much crime here in Arkadia and people keep stealing our boxes.” A small, black haired girl flings herself onto the small bed with Clarke, “Yeah, I'm just jealous you get to go to the better part of town. Tell me if the people are loaded down there. I might fight you for it.” Clarke laughs, “Octavia, you can have my spot if you really want it.” “No way! I get to work with Bellamy today. He won't let me out of his sight. Plus I wanna see him squirm knowing his boyfriend is two hours away.” Raven and Clarke smirk at that. Bellamy Blake was twenty one along with his boyfriend Murphy. Octavia Blake, Bellamy’s younger and spunkier sister, was only seventeen. Raven was nineteen and Clarke herself was only twenty. These were the friends she had made.

 

Each one had their own story that Clarke listened to. But she never told her own. It wasn't because she didn't want to. She just couldn't. It was too much for her to discuss and the people she now called family didn't push her to tell it. She yawns and Raven throws cereal at her, “Why are you so tired for?” Clarke laughs and eats some of it, “I was finishing the book I was reading last night.” Raven smirks, “O, you owe me twenty bucks.” “Clarke, you couldn't read it like a normal person would??” Clarke scoffs, “You assholes bet on me? You know what, get off my bed and go.” Raven and Octavia wrap Clarke in a bear hug, “We're sorry, princess.” “Yeah, I won't even take her money. Just ten instead of twenty.” Clarke laughs and hits Raven, “Seriously, I've got to shower and get out there before Murphy leaves without me.”

 

__

 

Clarke is ready to go. She put her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her old tattered jacket. It wasn't much but hey, if it protected her from the cold, she would use it. It was the last thing she had that belonged to her father. She feels the tears start to well up but she walks away and tries her best not to cry. She goes to the small stack of books and tries to find one that will last until she is able to come home again. She settles for a longer novel, “ _ 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" by  _ Jules Verne. It's old and tattered. The pages are falling out but Clarke is so careful with it. It was her father's favorite. He could recite bits and pieces of it for Clarke whenever she asked for it. Clarke pushes the memory back and hears her name being called. She steps outside and sees Murphy sitting in the van, “Let's go, Princess. I don't have all day.” The blonde holds out her middle finger making Murphy laugh. 

 

They had a strange relationship with each other. Murphy generally didn't take to anyone. It was hard to build friendships but Clarke was different. She didn't put up with any of his regular shit. She took his jokes and comments in stride and managed to make a few of her own in return. All in all, Clarke wasn't bad in Murphy's book. As she hops into the passenger seat, she feels the chill in the air. God, Monday's really were the worst. She looks to Murphy and sees he's talking with Bellamy.

 

“Please drive safely and don't push people. I don't know how they are going to act out there.” Murphy kisses Bellamy through the window, “I'll be fine, babe. I'll see you tonight.” Before he can leave, a tall, black man comes forward. Clarke watches him. Thelonious Jaha was his name and he ran the small homeless shelter they were all housed in. He comes to Clarke's window, “Good morning you two.” They say good morning. “We are sending you two hours down into Polis. It's a beach town just like ours but they have a little more… class running through their town. I'm hoping they'll be willing to give a little more. You're having a trial run this week. If all goes well, you'll be heading back there for the next few months. My hope is that you'll collect the money and we can expand on this place. Give others a chance.” Clarke and Murphy were nodding along to what Jaha was saying. He continues, “I've talked to the owners. Murphy, you'll head to a small cafe restaurant called the Dropship. It's a local haunt and a breeding ground for the tourists. Be as sophisticated and classy as you can. And Clarke, you're headed to Tyler's home goods. I've talked with Gary and he is going to let his staff know about your arrival. Let's begin!”

 

The drive was long. Sitting in a van for two hours was enough to kill anyone with boredom. Clarke decided to read a little bit of the novel. Murphy didn't bother her which was nice. She liked quiet sometimes. Just as she gets to the second chapter, she notices the scenery around her change. It goes from sandy gravel to lush, green forestry. Clarke puts the book down to look, “Can you believe this?” Murphy whistles, “I'm moving here with Bell when we get enough money and a job.” Clarke nods her head, “I'll rent a room.” “And you'll leave when we put up the do not disturb sign.” Clarke makes a face of disgust, “Ugh, you're gross!” Murphy laughs, “Shut up, Princess and look out the window.” Clarke does and gasps. There's a little secluded dirt road that leads to a small beach. “Think Jaha will care if we're a little late?” Clarke smiles, “I don't think he even knows.” Murphy signals to go right and takes the small path. Clarke steps out of the van and removes her shoes. What was this place?

 

It was beautiful. A secluded part of the beach. Clarke looks around and notices the large brush surrounding them. It's so green that Clarke has to wonder just how much it rains here. She's surprised to see that the gravel pathway they just drove from has turned into soft sand all the way to the water. There's a fallen tree stump close to the edge of the water that makes the perfect bench. To her right, she notices some jagged rocks that are perfect for climbing and exploring. They've been smoothed out by the sand that has been blown through here. Murphy goes directly for them. Clarke looks to her left and notices that the brush opens up again but this time to trees. There are three different paths to explore. One has a small bubbling creek that runs directly into the ocean. Clarke longed to explore it but it would have to wait for another day. Murphy walks towards her, “How about we walk to the water for a bit? We do have a time frame.” Clarke smiles and they walk quietly down to the water. They are both barefoot and let the water fall over their toes. It's cold. Colder than both expected but they stay and let the wind whip through their hair. 

 

“Murph?” “Princess?” She smiles, “If you don't mind… I'd like this to be just our spot? Something we found. A place to…” Murphy holds her hand, “Just get away?” Clarke feels relieved but guilty, “Is it bad I want just a place to myself?” Murphy shakes his head, “Clarke, we live with a group of people. Albeit they are family, some aren't. We live on the streets some days when we can't get a bed. We ask for money and we see the worst people who think we are nothing. Think that it's our own fault we're homeless and can't find a job. It's not bad to want a peaceful place just for yourself. Bellamy doesn't always understand it, but I need to be away from him too. Collect my thoughts and feelings. It's a lot to deal with and he gives me the space I need. I love that man entirely. So no, don't hold yourself guilty to wanting a space just for yourself. Now, let's get going yeah?” Clarke smiles and follows Murphy back to the van. 

 

__

 

They arrive to the store Clarke will be seated at all day. She opens the door and hops out. She grabs the table and begins to set up, “Be safe, Princess. I'll be here by six to pick you up.” Clarke gives him a thumbs up and sets up. It's hard to do it but she manages to use one hand to set everything up while she holds the book carefully. Finally she sets the chair down and opens the book to where she left off. She reads for a few hours and notices the customers staring at her. She's obviously a new face that none of them have ever seen before. With a heavy sigh, she puts her book down. She was half way through it and it was only twelve in the afternoon according to her father's watch. She decides to be cordial. The next customer that walks out is a tall man and she puts on her best smile, “Hello sir, care to donate to God's forgotten angels today?” The man looks at Clarke with a confused expression, “What is this for exactly? I've been shopping here for years and never seen anyone sitting out here collecting money.” Clarke keeps her smile, “Well sir, today is your lucky day. The founder of this organization is named Thelonious Jaha. He started the foundation when he himself fell on hard times. He takes anyone into his shelter and helps them back on their feet. All the donations given here today go to the creation of a bigger home that could possibly house more than just those housed there today.” 

 

The man seemed convinced and Clarke keeps her smile, “I quite like that.” He drops a hundred dollar bill inside and Clarke is shocked, “T..thank you!” The man smiles, “Have a good day, ma'am.” Clarke continues to talk with the customers until around two. She managed to collect a lot of money. With a satisfied smile, she picks her book back up and begins to read. She's almost done when she hears the doors slide open and a tall, brunette woman walks out. Her hair is in an intricate braid. It was beautiful. She… was beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful jade green. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt but the vest Clarke noticed said she was the manager. The blonde doesn't know what captivates her in that moment but the brunette is simply… breathtaking. She's never felt so intimidated before. She hides her face deeper into the novel and tries not to stare at the brunette walking in with a load of carts.

 

__

 

6 PM comes finally and Clarke has just finished the last page in the novel. She closes the book and begins to clean up. Murphy steps out to open the van and Clarke puts the stuff in the back, “How did you make out, princess?” She smiles, “Like a king, Murph. You?” “Haha, like a king. I can be pretty charming when I want to be.” Clarke giggles, “Eh, you have your moments.” He smiles, “Well, we've got about another hour and a half of daylight. How about we go explore that private beach?” Clarke laughs and agrees. They make the drive to the private trail. It's gotten a lot colder now. She's thankful when Murphy wraps his jacket around her, “Remind me to look through Bellamy’s things. He's got a jacket that doesn't fit anymore and it's in better condition than this one.” Clarke looks at her ragged sweater, “Yeah… thanks.” Murphy notices the hesitation, “You know, I'm not one to talk about my feelings and all that shit. But I read about the accident in the paper. You ever need to talk, I'm here. I'll even tell you a few of my own stories.” 

 

Clarke again feels grateful for the people she's met. Murphy had become somewhat of a brother to her. He cared for her and for the rest of them. Sure he had his moments, but Murphy was really a good guy. They sit on the fallen tree stump near the water and just listen and watch as the tide rolls in. It's silent and in that silence, Clarke can't help but let her mind wander back to the brunette she saw today. Monday's were horrible. But today? Well today was manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some trigedaslang in here. But I won't be putting too much only because I'm not sure if it's being used correctly. Also, I made Clarke and Murphy like a brother and sister duo. Best friends. I like their relationship and wish there was more of it. I don't watch the loo anymore so I'm not sure if they expanded on the friendship aspect but I wish they would. Thank you!!


	3. A week of trial and error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since an update! Finals and then writers block! I tell you, some days life's a bitch!! Please be kind with this chapter. I did my best to keep it flowing and it's not my favorite. But I hope you enjoy a bit. The ending is a little sad, but I have a plan!

Clarke has gotten used to the routine. Alarm clock rings at 4 in the morning, shower, rinse, get in van and leave by 5. It becomes so methodical in just a week she feels like a robot. The only bright side to waking up so early? She and Murphy have time to grab some good food before others came in and ate. Jaha worked hard to make sure that everyone was fed well enough but he didn't have much money coming in from the government. Who cared for the homeless? It wasn't because they were bad people, there was just bad opinions already made about them. Clarke had seen the worst of the worst. Teens and adults alike who mocked and abused the homeless on the streets. Clarke fought for many of them. She ended up with a few bruises of her own doing that but she would always defend those in the streets. 

 

“Earth to princess!” Clarke comes out of her thoughts, “Yeah, sorry what was that?” “I asked if you wanted to grab a quick burrito and head out?” Clarke follows Murphy after agreeing with him. They enter the quiet kitchen. Clarke smiles at the newest members of the shelter. A shaggy haired boy with goggles over his head. Jasper was his name. He had stumbled in here a few weeks ago with another boy, Monty. Monty was quiet and reserved. But Clarke knew he was a silent genius. She had caught sight of ideas on how to expand the shelter. Monty quickly covered it up but Clarke had convinced him to show her. It was really amazing to see. Jasper had his own talents. He was very good at creating some pretty great illegal substances. Not to mention he and Monty made some of the best moonshine. After saying hello to the boys, Clarke begins to make her burrito. She grabs some eggs and bacon. There's even potatoes today! Clarke loved potatoes. She adds them in. Before she has a chance to fold her tortilla, the sound of muffled yelling comes from Jaha’s closed office. Murphy hears it too and snaps his finger at Monty and Jasper, “You two, get gone now.” They do as told and the older two stay behind.

 

A tall woman with brittle blonde hair storms out of the room. Clarke and Murphy are quick to hide. A trick both learned to do on the streets. Make yourself small and invisible. The woman is fuming. She spins around, “I don't care what you have to do, Thelonious. These… people… don't deserve to be here. I will shove you out and buy this place. You don't make enough money to keep it open!” Jaha glares, “Watch how you speak about them. They are better than you, any day. I opened this place after I lost my son to the streets! You will not take this from me.” The tall woman shoves a paper at him and gives an evil smirk, “Think again, Jaha.” From their hiding spot, they notice the man's face fall, “An eviction notice?” The woman scoffs, “I wish. You have four months to pay off the debt you owe to the bank. Four. If you don't pay that, this place gets torn down to the ground and becomes my next shopping center. Really, Jaha. You had the money but gave it all up. You chose the wrong business.” Jaha grips his fist closed, “Get out of my home. I do not want to see your face here again!” The woman walks out, her heels clicking on the ground. 

 

Jaha sets the paper down on the counter, “You two can come out now.” Clarke and Murphy don't know how Jaha knew they were hiding but they listen to him and slide out. Murphy is the first to break the long, awkward silence, “Who the hell was that?” Thelonious signs and rubs his eyes, “That would be Nia Azgada. The most ruthless development agent known in Arkadia. She gets what she wants and it seems she wants this place. And in four months, it seems like I'm going to have to hand it over. We aren't making enough money.” Murphy slams his hands on the table, “There has to be another way. How much do you owe?” Thelonious stares at the boy, “Too much.” Clarke shakes her head and through gritted teeth, “ _ How _ much?” Instead of answering her, he thrusts the paper into her hands. Murphy and Clarke both look at the number. “Fuck.” Murphy walks away with his one cuss word following after him. And Clarke doesn't let go of the paper. On the bottom in big, bold black letters is the number. It's like a monster on the page jumping out, begging to be seen.

 

**Amount Due: $400,000**

 

__

 

Why is she here? She shouldn't be here. There is no reason to be standing at the door waiting to go in. What possessed her to come? Self punishment. Yeah. That's a good word. A good thought. Lexa came here because she was punishing herself. Although the bad thing she did? She doesn't know. “Are you coming in or not?” As if pulled from a trance, green eyes come back to reality and Lexa is shaking her head, “Yeah… Yes, I'm coming in. Sorry.” She walks passed the brunette lady and into the small gym. It was four in the morning and Lexa dragged herself to come here. But she had promised Anya they would try it. Sure, Lexa loved to work out. But the thought of doing- well, testing the waters was more like it- crossfit at four in the fucking morning wasn't a nice thought.

 

She spots her sister and walks over to her, “Nice of you to finally show up, sis.” Lexa punches Anya’s arm, “Shof up.” Anya laughs and the instructor comes by. He starts the small group out with small exercises. To show them the ropes and how to do crossfit correctly. They learn the meaning and how things will eventually get faster and faster as they progress. The run that they start off with is murder on Lexa’s legs but she sucks it up. This is actually quite...soothing. It gives her a chance to really focus on the moment and not anything else. Definitely not a certain blonde she's been dying to speak to but hasn't gotten the nerve. “I can hear you thinking. Come on, Lexa. Let go of whatever your brain is thinking and just exercise. I bet I can beat you!” She runs ahead of Lexa, “Oh no you don't!” Lexa pumps her legs and runs faster.

 

At the end of the two hour session, Lexa’s entire body is on fire. But she still beat Anya in the run. A small victory if she does say so herself. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” Anya laughs, “I don't know. Because I like seeing my sister in pain.” Lexa glares, “I'd punch you but my arms hurt.” “Me too, sis. Ai gonplei ste odon.” Sucking her teeth, Lexa uses the last of her strength to punch her sister, “Don’t even joke like that, Anya. I mean it.” Anya understands the severity of the saying, “Sha, Heda. I'm sorry.” Lexa shakes her head and hugs her sister. Once at her car, Lexa smiles, “An, I quite like this. I think I want to do it again. Once my muscles aren't on fire.” Anya laughs and nods to her sister. 

 

Before Anya leaves, Lexa stops her, “And Anya?” The dirty blonde looks over to her sister, “Stop with the Heda yeah? I'm no great commander.” Anya laughs as she starts her bike, “Says the woman running an entire store with two people.” Lexa shakes her head as she watches her sister speed off. She gets into her car and starts it up. She turns on the heater. It's a cold morning. As she drives home, her thoughts land back to a certain blue eyes woman and she wonders if the stranger will be there today with yet another book.

 

__

 

Murphy drops Clarke off in front of the store. It was a silent ride. Both trying to collect their thoughts. How were they supposed to tell the others? The only home any of them had had in such a long time was going to be ripped away from them if they didn't do something in four months. It wasn't enough time. “Princess, we are going to have to rob a bank if we want to save this place.” Clarke glares at him, “It's not fair! Why is it always like this? We are treated like the worst people ever!” Murphy sighs, now wasn't the time and Clarke knew it too. She slides open the back and takes out her table and chair and sets up. Murphy has a somber expression. He was just as upset as Clarke was but he had to contain it. It wouldn't do him any favors being angry. 

 

“Be safe, princess. I'll be here my usual time.” Clarke nods and he drives off. She pulls her book out. Today it was  _ Frankenstein  _ by Mary Shelley. It was a short book but Clarke was running low on them. With an angered sigh, she looks around and makes sure no one is watching. She takes her book and throws it hard at the wall. She stares at the crumpled book and all she can see are the faces of her friends. Her family. She doesn't register the sting until she hears something snap. Coming back into focus, Clarke notices her hand has connected with the stubble wall in front of her. “Son of a bitch!!” She brings her hand closer to her and notices she's broken the skin on all her knuckles. The store doesn't open for another hour. She takes in her surroundings and notices the coffee shop right across the street. The big, flashing sign reads open and Clarke takes off like a bullet. 

 

__

 

Lexa managed to get to work early enough to beat the mysterious blonde woman. She watched her set up her table and then throw her book. Now Lexa wasn't one to snoop. She was counting the registers when something caught her eye on the camera. She doesn't know what possesses her to keep staring, but she does. That's when she sees Clarke punch the wall with such force it shakes the camera they have watching the front. Lexa doesn't know why but she feels the need to go out there and protect the blonde. Make sure she's okay. Before she does, she watches as the blonde shoots across the street. The coffee shop was the perfect place. Without a second thought, Lexa leaves the office and walks to the first aid section. She takes large bandaids, alcohol, and cotton balls out. Very quickly she steps out and places all three items on the little table. She picks up the book and places it on the table as well. 

 

She can't help the little smile that forms on her face. Mary Shelley was an amazing writer.  _ Frankenstein  _ was a book Lexa read a lot growing up. She notices the blonde walking back and Lexa retreats into the store and back into the office. Why did she do that! Lexa paces back and forth. She shouldn't have done it. Who knows what the blonde will think. With a huff of breath, she dares herself to look at the screen. The blonde is actually using the products Lexa left on the table! Lexa doesn't know what makes her keep watching but once her hand is bandaged up, the blonde looks up at the camera and mouths a small thank you. Lexa would have missed it had she not been paying so close attention.

 

So her day begins. Her muscles are still on fire but the brunette pushes it aside and gets to work. She's happy. And she doesn't want to admit it's because she helped the blonde and the blonde was thankful for it. She manages to get through the new load of product waiting for her in the back. It takes her most of the day but it's a silent reprieve from her racing mind. As she goes to the front of the store, she notices the time. It was only four in the afternoon but the blonde was gone. Lexa doesn't mean to, but she feels her smile fade. The blonde was angry this morning and left earlier than she was supposed to. Lexa hoped everything was okay.

 

__

 

Finding first aid supplies on her small table was new for Clarke. No one had ever done anything like that before. But here they were, laying on her table in such an orderly fashion. Who had left them there? She surveys the parking lot and notices a single car. It's the managers car. She's been watching the brunette with emerald eyes drive up for the week. Clarke is hesitant but when she notices her book placed in the center, Clarke caves. She opens the bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. She's careful and thoughts of her mother flood into her head. She shakes them off. No. Now wasn't the time. Taking a deep breath, she focuses and wills the lump in the back of her throat to go away. After patching herself up, she looks at the camera. Not knowing what comes over her, she says thank you. Slow and sure to enunciate both words just in case the manager was watching.

 

After her little mishap, Clarke begins her day. She reads the book and finishes it in a few hours and then focuses on the real task at hand. Getting money for Jaha. She puts on her best smile and somehow manages to get a lot of donations. Clarke knows it's not enough but it's something, right? She walks into the store to look at the time on the clock. It's going on four in the afternoon. She sits on her little chair and smiles at the regular faces that come into the store. Once it slows down, Clarke leans her head back. She wraps the jacket Murphy gave her a little tighter around herself. It was cold today. Unseasonably so. It was May. Before her mind can wander too far, she notices a white van pulling up. She knows who it is but it wasn't time yet. “Murph?” Murphy pushes his hair back, “Get in, princess. I figured we could have a barbeque down at the beach tonight. Bell and I had some extra money. What do you say?”

 

“I say hell yeah.” She cleans her area up and begins to pack everything into the van. She notices the grocery bags of drinks, chips, snacks, and meat to cook. It was going to be a good night. Until both of them had to break the news.

 

__

 

The night finds the entire group huddling around a large bonfire. Raven and Octavia are huddled together for the extra warmth. Bellamy and Murphy are wrapped in a blanket and the new guys, Jasper and Monty, are off messing around with the rocks and water. Why they were was beyond Clarke. It was getting dark and cold. Raven had noticed the anger that seemed to roll off of Clarke but let it go to enjoy the time with her friends. But she had had enough, “Clarke, tell me what's bothering you right now.” The circle goes silent. Even Monty and Jasper stop messing around and join in. Murphy looks at Clarke, “Princess, you need a better poker face.” Clarke puts her head down, “I'm sorry.” Bellamy speaks up this time, “What aren't you telling us?” Murphy sits up, “I put this together because we got some bad news this morning.” Octavia comes closer, “What is it?” Clarke looks up, “It seems Jaha is in a lot of debt. He owes a lot to the bank and there is a development agent who wants the location for herself.” 

 

Clarke never knew it could be so silent. All she can hear is the crackling of firewood and the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore. The wind is blowing just enough to make a whistling noise through the air. It's in this moment that the blonde takes in the people sitting around her. These people had become her family. A little unit. These weren't bad people. They all fell on hard times. But it seemed their fates were already set.  Her eyes land on the two men curled into each other. Bellamy and Murphy were two of the most amazing men Clarke had met. They were together since they were 14. And at 15, they decided to announce their love for one another. They were kicked out and sent to live on the streets. But they made it work. Murphy would steal and Bellamy would distract. They found a small tent to set up at parks and other areas. They only asked for things they knew would be free on menus if they went out. The chips and salsa, water, it wasn't much. They came into Clarke’s life one stormy night. She was freezing and alone on a park bench and they saw and brought her to Jaha. 

 

Her eyes then fall on Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister. She was close to her brother and loved Murphy too. She never forgave her parents for kicking him out. So when she had just over two hundred dollars saved, she left and went out to search for them. They had stayed local but Octavia knew that the people of their small town had officially pushed them out. So she had to hunt to find them. It wasn't easy. Her two hundred dollars was spent up in a couple of months and still she had no luck finding them. And then one day, she caught a break. She wound up in a small town near San Francisco and noticed Murphy being put in a cop car. She was quick and managed to get him out of it. The reuniting of brother and sister made their bond stronger and Octavia never left Bellamy's side again. There were many arguments. Octavia could go home easily and be welcomed back with open arms but she didn't want to. Not unless her big brother came too. 

 

Then there was Raven. She was found sleeping in an abandoned apartment building. Murphy explained that the reason they found her was the light that she had on one night. It wasn't easy though. Raven was a silent genius much like Monty. Her brain and hands constantly busy. She built trap after trap to make sure no one took her home. She only decided to go with Jaha when she heard about the broken radio. She wanted to tinker with it. How she ended up on the streets tore at Clarke’s heart. Her mother was an addict and was so high one night that she crashed the car. Raven was in the backseat and it ended up hurting the nerves in her back. Because of the never ending pain, her leg was placed in a brace that a friend had helped her make. 

 

Clarke didn't know much about Monty and Jasper. They had yet to share any stories but in the few weeks of being at the shelter, Clarke and the group thought of them as family. They protected the two boys at any cost. With a heavy heart, Clarke looks at all of them. They needed help. A lot of it. These people had done nothing but be themselves in a world that was cruel. They didn't deserve all the trouble they constantly kept finding themselves in. Blue eyes watch Monty walk up to her, “I heard you were pretty good with a guitar.” Clarke smiles and she strums. With it in the right tune, she begins to play a soft, melancholy tune. It doesn't need a name. The family sitting around the fire all stare and listen. Their minds wondering just in the hell were they going to go? No one would accept them. And God knows they didn't want to leave each other. So they let it be. Just for the night. They allow Clarke to play and the sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the shore keeps in time with the heartbreak that each of them felt.


	4. Thank you, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally gets the courage to "speak" to the beautiful stranger (Clarke) sitting outside her store for the last week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I added the one shot bits in here!! Just letting you know!! I changed some words around but everything is still pretty much the same!!

Alright, she could do it this time. She was a Woods after all. She had Trikru blood running in her veins. The great great great? Granddaughter of Bekka Pramheda! The point was Lexa shouldn't be standing outside the gym at four in the morning. It's Monday! She had her routines damnit! Letting out the most horrid sigh, she walks into the gym and faces her punishment once again. Anya is there and laughs at her sister's turmoil, “What's the matter, shrimp? A certain blonde got your tongue?” Anya earns the finger for that one. The older sister just laughs it off. That bitch. She told Anya about the blonde sitting in front of her store in confidence! Of course her sister would use it against her. The morning routine starts and she is off racing Anya again.

 

After the workout, Lexa finds herself sore but not dying like her first workout. Her muscles were thanking her for it too. She drives home and showers. While she uses her shampoo, she can't help but think about the blonde woman. She seemed very upset. What Lexa couldn't understand was why did she even care? It's not like the blonde woman even knew enough about Lexa to care. She was a stranger. A beautiful stranger. Lexa finishes getting ready and drives to the store. 

 

She notices the blonde woman is lost in thought. Lexa really wanted to say hello. To prove to herself she wasn't just some tongue twisted person. She's about to when she notices the woman with ocean blue eyes staring off into space. Not wanting to interrupt, Lexa opens the doors and walks inside. She does her normal routine. Counts the safe, checks the tills, places them into the according registers. And she waits. She waits for Quint to show up. She waits for the customers to come in. She waits for her day to begin. But more importantly, Lexa waits for the right time to talk to the stranger outside. 

 

It shouldn't have happened. Lexa had helped numerous customers. So many today that she lost count. Quint was no use. He only came to work the front and leave when he was supposed to. Lexa had been busy running around. Keeping a woman calm when they didn't have the right milk she wanted. Lexa diffused an altercation between two teens who didn't have enough money to buy the snacks they wanted. It isn't until she looks out the window of the store that she notices Clarke doesn't have a book. And it hits her. After ringing out her final customer, Lexa keeps her eyes focused on the beautiful blonde outside her store, “Hey, Quint?” The sleepy cashier looks up, “Yeah?” “Do we still have those pile of books Steve brought last year?” Quint laughs, “The ones that were supposed to be sent back? Yeah, they're in the stock room.” Lexa thanks him and heads quickly to the back. She shifts around some old junk and finds the box. She removes her box cutter and cuts through the tape.

 

The first book she is greeted with is one that Lexa has read over a million times.  _ A time to kill  _ by Josh Grisham. It was a very sad novel but with a good ending. She smiles and takes the box into the office. No one was going to miss these. Steve was a loyal customer who donated over a hundred different books. But that Christmas had been a bad one and no one came. The box was just left and forgotten about. Since Lexa was the manager, she decided to keep the box for herself. At six on the dot, a van came to pick up the blonde and take her back to wherever she came from. Lexa watches as she leaves and she knows what her plan is. 

 

__

 

As night progress, the store is closing up and Lexa says goodbye to Quint. After she's sure he's gone, the brunette pulls out a pen and paper and writes a small note. 

 

_ I always see you reading a new book every day. I figured I could help a little? This one is one of my favorites. _

_ L. _

 

Lexa couldn't believe what she was doing. She left the book in a place the blonde would find it. She only hoped the strange blonde woman would be okay with this. It wasn't supposed to happen. 

 

__

 

Clarke finds herself grumpy. The weekend had not gone according to the plan she had hoped for. Jaha had let everyone know about what was happening. A lot of the people staying at the shelter had left. They didn't want to deal with being kicked out when the time came. What bothered Clarke was the fact that Jaha hadn't done anything. He didn't try to fight for the people to stay. What makes today worse? She's out of books to read. With a huff, she climbs into the van and Murphy notices. “What's the matter, princess?” Clarke shakes her head, “I finished all the books here, Murph. Sitting from seven in the morning to six at night with nothing to read is going to be torture.”

 

Murphy laughs, “Just check out the manager like I've seen you do. She seems to really catch your attention.” Clarke blushes profusely and punches Murphy in the arm, “You're a dick.” “Yeah, but I'm your dick, Clarke. I'm only a dick for you.” Clarke laughs and they settle in for the drive. 

 

At 6:50, Clarke is setting up her small table and the box. It's a bit chilly today. She takes a few steps when she notices a book sitting on the concrete. Curiosity getting the best of her, Clarke picks the book up and notices a white paper sticking out of it. She reads the title, “ _ A time to kill.” _ She opens the front page and reads the note.

 

_ I always see you reading a new book every day. I figured I could help a little? This one is one of my favorites. _

_ L. _

 

Clarke can't help but smile. L. It had to be the store manager. Clarke sits down and opens the front page and loses herself in the book.

 

__

 

Lexa comes to work at her normal time. 7:15 on the dot. She was working with Lincoln today. He would be the front cashier. As she gets out of her car and grabs her coffee, she notices the blonde woman. Her nose is in a book. Lexa can't help but feel her stomach churn. Was it the book she had left? Why would she leave it? As she walks closer, Lexa notices the cover and can't help the smile that forms on her face. It was the book she left. 

 

__

 

Clarke sees L. coming from the car. Why was she calling her L? There was no proof it was her. Shaking her head, she continues reading. She was disgusted with the beginning but could only hope for a better outcome. As she continues reading, the manager gets closer. Clarke knows for sure that the manager is L because of the smile that spreads on her face. Clarke can't help but smile into the book. Maybe today would be good after all.

 

__

 

It's a long day. Lexa is helping customers left and right. Some who have returns, others who have complaints about a price. Oh well. That's what happened in a small tourist town and you only had two employees. It was hard some days but Lexa managed to run the show by herself when it came down to it. But she was thankful she wasn't alone today. Lincoln was fast and helped customers quickly. By noon, they were both exhausted of their patience. “Mind if I go to lunch, boss?” Lexa smiles, “Yeah, Lincoln. Go enjoy. I'll man the front.” Lincoln laughs and goes to clock out. Walking out of the office, he looks at Lexa, “Gary won't hire anyone new will he?” Lexa shakes her head, “We already know why.”

 

Lincoln laughs, “Because he's an ass?” Lexa doesn't mean to but she laughs too. “Want anything from subway, Lex?” “Actually, yeah, I'll take the subway club. Make it a foot long?” “Feeling hungry today, hmm?” Lexa blushes. It was supposed to be for the blonde. “Umm...yeah.” Lincoln shakes his head, “I see right through you. I'll give half to the girl out front.” Lexa smiles, “Thank you.” Lincoln waves as he walks out.

 

__

 

Clarke is so enveloped into the book she doesn't notice the big burly man standing next to her until he clears his throat, “Miss?” Clarke is so startled she jumps out of her seat, “Ah!” Big burly man freaks, “I'm sorry! I tried to get your attention but you didn't answer and I'm just...sorry.” Clarke laughs and in turn he laughs, “It's okay, honest. What is it you needed?” “Umm well, my manager wanted me to give you this.” He hands her a subway sandwich, “Oh… no I can't take this.” He smiles softly at her, “Please? It's no skin off our nose. You've been out here all day and I haven't seen you eat anything.” As if on cue, her stomach rumbles. He laughs, “See, your stomach agrees with me.” Clarke smiles sheepishly, “Thank you. To both of you.” 

 

Lincoln nods and walks into the store. Clarke was greatful. She really was hungry so she ate and enjoyed the sandwich fully.

 

__

 

6 PM comes faster than Lexa remembers. She watches the van come around and watches the blonde woman leave. With a sigh, she scolds herself. Why was it so hard? She should have gone outside and talked with the woman. Lexa prepares for the closing duties and finishes up. Before she closes the store, she needs to do a sweep of any carts that were left outside. She is walking back with a few stray carts and notices a book sitting in the same spot she left it the night before. There is a piece of subway paper sticking out of it. 

 

Lexa hands the carts to Lincoln and goes to pick up the book. She opens it and finds messy scrawl on the page.

 

_ I wasn't sure if this book was going to be good. The beginning was rough to get through. But I stuck it out and wow. I can see why it's one of your favorites. Thanks for the subway by the way. Until tomorrow.  _

_ C. _

 

Lexa feels her smile widen so much her cheeks hurt. C. She had enjoyed the story. With a new sense of purpose, Lexa went inside to the office and pulled out the box of books. She finds a new one.  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ by Ray Bradbury. Thus was Lexa's number one favorite. Guy Montag was an interesting character. The brunette takes another sheet of paper out and writes.

 

_ I'm glad you enjoyed. You're welcome for the subway. Maybe this one will be just as good as the first one. It's not as long but it's a good way to pass the hours that drag on and on.  _

_ L. _

 

And so it begins. Lexa finally finding slight courage at letting C know just who she was. Letting C know that she saw her for the person she was not the material things she owned. 

 

__

 

Clarke couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Murphy saw it and liked it. Clarke spent so much time worrying about everyone else that she never focused on herself. He decides to take her to the hideaway they discovered. As he pulls to a stop in the sand, Clarke looks to him, “Murph?” He smiles, “I figured you would want to share what you're so happy about?” The blonde blushes profusely and Murphy can't help but laugh. He climbs out of the van and Clarke follows after him. They sit on the fallen tree near the water. She zips up the jacket, thankful for Murphy giving it to her. They just watch the ocean. The waves crash near the shore and the wind is beginning to pick up. It's creating a cold air that bites at their ears. 

 

What made Murphy so good with people was his patience. He didn't need to know your business if you didn't want to talk about it. But he always knew when they wanted to talk. So he would sit and wait. Let the silence build until anyone was ready to speak. He has his eyes closed, letting the wind sweep through his hair, when Clarke speaks. It's a little quiet but he catches it, “The manager wrote me a note today.” He opens his eyes and focuses on Clarke. She's got a piece of paper in her hands and a slight smile on her face. She hands the note over and he reads it. 

 

“Would you look at that? Princess has game.” Clarke laughs but feels herself falter. “What's wrong, princess?” She looks up and closes her eyes. The tide is rising so the wind is bringing along sea spray. “I left a note in the same book.” “And that's bad because?” “Murphy, I'm homeless. A street rat compared to everyone who shops in that place!” “Clarke, this woman sounds genuine. Like she doesn't care about your status. She just cares about you.” She puts her head in her hands, “She got me subway. A big man with muscles brought it to me. Scared the shit out of me but he was kind. Had a nice smile.” “Well, don't tell the girls that. They'll go nuts.” Clarke laughs, “Sure.” He puts a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “Clarke, this is harmless. Let yourself have some fun. You deserve it now and then. If you don't, you're going to burst.” 

 

He gets up and leaves Clarke to think about it a bit longer. He starts the van and waits for her to join him. After five minutes, Clarke climbs in, “You're right. I deserve a little fun.” He smiles, “That's the spirit, princess. Let's go home. We have another week ahead of us. And so they do. But Clarke promises herself to keep it at the notes and book sharing. Nothing more could come of this. She wasn't ready to open her heart to anyone. Clarke and Murphy drive out into the night. Who knew what awaited them tomorrow. 


	5. The beginning of happiness starts with letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long time to update! I was working hard for this chapter and it is longer than any of my other ones. We see some new characters and I hope this chapter is well written. I'm proud of some parts of it. Without further ado, enjoy!

**Week one:**

 

Tuesday finds Clarke up and happy. Raven and Octavia are laughing, “Clarkey, what's got you in such a good mood?” Clarke doesn't let their teasing bother her too much. She simply smiles and shows them the note, “It seems I have a secret admirer.” Raven looks at the paper, “Holy shit, Clarke. Only you would manage to sack somebody out there. Is she hot?” Clarke mock glares, “First of all, how do you know it's a woman? And second, yes she is.” Raven and Octavia smile with pride, “No man has this nice of writing, Clarke.” Clarke blushes and Octavia laughs. Clarke gives her explanation of L, the store manager who works with two employees. Quint, and Lincoln. And of course Octavia has her commentary, “Lincoln sounds hunky. Maybe I should go for him.” Clarke laughs and Murphy comes into the room, “Clarke, it's time to go. Come on.” Clarke says goodbye to her friends and leaves with Murphy. 

 

They arrive and Clarke smiles when she notices another book left in the same place as the first. Murphy smiles, “Seems like your days are going to be quite fast princess.” Clarke smiles and hops out of the van and sets up her table. She has to act cool. Even though she is dying to run and open the book to find the note. After she sets everything up, she walks over to the book and picks it up.  _ Fahrenheit 451.  _ This story looked interesting. She opens the book to the first page and reads the elegant script.

 

_ I'm glad you enjoyed. You're welcome for the subway. Maybe this one will be just as good as the first one. It's not as long but it's a good way to pass the hours that drag on and on.  _

_ L. _

 

The smile that forms on Clarke’s face is priceless. She settles into the chair and reads all about Guy Montag and how he learned to love books instead of burning them. As Clarke reads a few pages, she notices L coming into the store. There is a sadness living in her emerald gaze. One that the blonde never noticed before. What had this woman gone through? Clarke can't help but feel her heart hurt. Why should it matter? L was just being friendly. Nothing more than sharing books. Get it together, Clarke! She shakes her head and goes back to reading. But she can't shake the hurt and sadness seeping into her heart. 

 

__

 

Lexa hates today. Tuesdays are okay but not today. Anything but today. She has to force herself out of bed. Even Pauna knows today is a bad day for his owner. He quietly snakes his way between Lexa's legs. She doesn't even bring herself to shower or go to the gym with Anya. No today is dark. It's dark and dreary and Lexa feels like she can't breathe. But she has to. She promised she would once it was all over. With a heavy heart and an empty stomach, Lexa manages to get her keys and walk out the door. But before she does, there in the hallway, right next to the light switch, is a picture. The only one Lexa kept out. It's of a beautiful woman with a full smile. Her curls high on her head. Her skin a beautiful dark chocolate. Beautiful grey eyes stare back at her and Lexa feels her heart stop in that split second. In a barely audible voice, Lexa manages to squeeze out the three words she's been dreading, “Happy Birthday, Costia.” 

 

When she gets to work, Lexa doesn't notice the blonde with a worried expression. She doesn't even notice the book in her hand. Unlocking the door, she walks further in and answers her cell phone once she realizes it's ringing. “Please…”  _ “Ai Goufa, ha yu?”  _ Lexa doesn't know what does it. Whether it's the way her mother asks her how she is or the fact that her voice is so soft and tender when calling Lexa her child. But the dam breaks and she feels the tears falling down before she can stop them, “I miss her, nomon. So much and I can't. Not today.” And in the silence, Lexa can hear every word her mother has yet to say. Amelia had a silent way about her. With the ability to feel every emotion even when it went unspoken. Lexa remembers when she was a child. Amelia always knew when she or her sister were sad, or angry. She got so good, she could guess when her children were coming down with something. And so she sits at home on the couch waiting for Lexa to calm down enough to talk about anything. 

 

And she does. The emerald eyed beauty gives a watery laugh and apologies to her mother. “Alexandria Woods, don't apologize for anything. After work, go home and sit. I'll stop by and bring you and Pauna dinner.” Lexa can't help the smile, “Thank you, nomon.” She says goodbye to her mother and hangs up. Trying to gather herself, she takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. As she goes to reach for the tills, she notices they are gone. Frantic, she begins to search everywhere. She runs out of the office and smacks smacks directly into a hard wall. “Shit! Lexa are you okay??” Groaning, Lexa holds her nose, “I'm alright, Lincoln. I just can't find the…” She notices Lincoln holding the tills and putting them into the registers, “I know what today is so I wanted to make it as easy as possible.” Hearing his words makes the flood start up again and he hugs her, “It will get easier, Lex. Keep your chin up.” The day goes by with ease. Almost as if the world was on Lexa’s side. It makes it a little easier. 

 

As she is getting ready to close the store, she notices in the corner, tucked away is a book. With a heavy heart, she picks it up. Maybe C didn't want to read anymore. She opens it up and notices a slip of paper fall out. It surprises her when she notices the messy scrawl.

 

_ Montag was always my favorite character. The way he learned about the books. It just made me happy but sad. I noticed you were a little sad today. The green in your eyes was dim. I know it's hard when bad things happen but we try to do what we can to live. After all, life should be about more than just surviving. I hope to read another book. Until tomorrow, _

_ C. _

 

And for the first time all day, Lexa feels the tightness from her chest leave. She is able to breathe and not feel like she is falling apart. Because C. Was right. Life should be about more than just surviving. She walks into the store and finds a new book. A book that fits what she and C are doing.

 

_ You are welcome to keep these books at anytime. It seems as though I have read most of them. Thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot. I'm sorry my eyes seem dim. But they are nothing compared to the hidden sadness I see in your ocean blue. I think this book is… fitting to what we have here. I hope to see you again, _

_ L. _

 

__

 

Wednesday morning is gloomy. Not in a sad way, but in terms of weather. Clarke's favorite type of day. The sun is hidden behind an angry grey. The thunder is booming in the distance and rain is misting down. Yes, Clarke lives for these days. Maybe because they remind her of family trips with her parents. But also because she would curl up by her window sill with a book and an open window. The breeze blowing through bringing along with it the smell of the rain and the beach. And the days were easier back then. She wasn't homeless. Wasn't an orphan. Even with the memories, Clarke is happy. She bundles up in the jacket Murphy gave her and they set off to their destination. Her mind begins to wander to L. Was she okay? Was the letter too much? She discussed it with Raven and Octavia. They both agreed it was just enough. To let someone know they weren't alone in this cruel world. Bellamy had agreed with them.

 

Murphy looks at Clarke, “Princess, destination, Happyland.” Clarke laughs, “Thanks, Murphy. I'll see you at 6?” Murphy nods and drives away. Clarke notices the new book. She smiles and opens it to the letter she knows is inside.

 

_ You are welcome to keep these books at anytime. It seems as though I have read most of them. Thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot. I'm sorry my eyes seem dim. But they are nothing compared to the hidden sadness I see in your ocean blue. I think this book is… fitting to what we have here. I hope to see you again, _

_ L. _

 

A blush creeps forward. L was looking at her too? Clarke feels oddly happy. It wasn't just a one sided attraction. It was mutual. With a smile, she reads the title,  _ Cyrano de Bergerac.  _ This is a new book. One Clarke has never read. She's heard of it but never found it. She sits back and enjoys herself as she begins to read. 

 

__

 

Lexa feels better today. She gets up and joins Anya at the gym. Her muscles enjoying the strain they are being put through. She surpasses Anya and the rest of the class with her run. At the end, she says goodbye to her sister and heads home. A much needed shower is in order. What stops her in her tracks is the sound of the thunder. Lexa loved days like these. Costia made it a point to listen to the rain falling. Lexa was able to read every book possible when it rained like this. There was something about the sound of thunder that made everything so beautiful. The rain washed the world new and it was the start of a different day. 

 

As she gets to work, she noticed C diving into the book. Lexa loved those moments. The blonde would absentmindedly begin to twirl her already curly hair. Lexa found it endearing. She walks into the store and sets up her usual day. Quint was her cashier so she sets off to work on displays and endstands. Her store was setting up for the local pride month. And Lexa couldn't be happier. Gary had really outdone himself with this new twist. And the locals loved it. Of course you had the few who sucked their teeth but Lexa didn't care. This was bigger than the small minded people. As she finishes the set up, Steve comes in, “Wow, Lexa. This looks amazing.” She smiles, “It wasn't much. I just followed the signs on how to put it up.” Steve smiles but then looks at her, “Hey, what's going on with that blonde outside? She seemed to be crying when I came in.” Lexa is concerned and goes to the front. Sure enough, she can see C with her eyes puffy and red. The blonde woman had been crying. The blonde stands up and walks into the store. She keeps her head down and walks past the cashier and Lexa and makes her way to the restroom. 

 

Lexa doesn't pry. She doesn't know this woman outside of the notes they leave for each other. It wasn't her place. Oh who was she kidding? Lexa was just terrified to speak to the blonde woman. She quickly walks around the store and grabs a box of tissues. She places it outside on the small table and walks back in. Meanwhile, C walks out and sits at the table. When she notices the tissues, blue eyes meet green and C gives a small smile of thanks. Lexa is dumbfounded. That smile was perfect. Beautiful with just a hint of playfulness. Lexa loves the way it reaches C’s eyes. With a small smile of her own and a slight nod of her head, Lexa gets back to work. 

 

__

 

Clarke is halfway through the book. She begins to cry. This story wasn't the happiest out there. It was pitiful for a love story. And yet Clarke loved it. In a way, it was like the notes she had with L. The way they spoke from the heart. The difference? L was actually the one writing the letters to her. It wasn't a coverup for someone else. She can't help it. The tears flow and she notices Steve. The regular who loved to put over $100 in her donation bin stops, “Are you okay?” Clarke puts on her best fake smile and nods, “I'll be fine. It's nice to see you again.” Steve smiles and tips his hat and walks inside. Clarke does her best to try and stop the tears but they are still coming. She doesn't want to but she walks inside and quickly passes L. She makes a left and heads to the bathroom for some much needed tissue. As she is coming back, out of the corner of her eye, she notices a rainbow. As she turns her head, she notices an entire stand dedicated to pride month. She smiles and looks at it. A voice startles her, “Our boss set that up. I think it's about time honestly.” She faces the man. Quint she remembers, “It really is. I'm glad it's up too.” Quint smiles and Clarke smiles back and walks out of the store. 

 

As she sits down, she notices the box of tissues on her table. As she looks up, it's almost as if their gazes are magnetic and she is looking directly into beautiful emeralds. She smiles softly and the smile she gets in return knocks her out. It's small but reserved. Slightly crooked and full of something unspoken. Clarke saves it in her memory bank. She finishes the book and takes out a piece of paper. 

 

_ Thank you for the tissues. This is the first time I have read this story and I didn't expect it to be so… sad. You really learn to root for Cyrano in the end. But his story is not like ours. Because I know that it's you writing these beautiful words. I can't take these books. They are so magnificent to read but maybe you can give them to someone else? Children who are much like us and want to devour every word? You'll be seeing me every day minus the weekend. So don't worry. Until tomorrow, _

_ C. _

 

__

 

Thursday spells trouble. Lexa gets a call at four in the morning. She doesn't know why but she feels something in the pit of her stomach and it wakes her up right as the phone begins to ring, “What happened?” “Lexa Woods? I'm calling from Arkadia hospital. Your sister, Anya Woods has you down as an emergency contact. She's been in a motorcycle accident.” Lexa doesn't wait for the woman to finish speaking when she is out the door and speeding down to the hospital. She calls her mother in a rush and they agree to meet there. It's a blur. Lexa doesn't know how she gets to the hospital..she doesn't know how she ended up in a waiting room while her parents pace back and forth. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, praying to whatever God was listening that her sister would be alright. It takes a while but after an eternity of waiting, the doctor comes into the waiting room, “Woods family?” Lexa and her parents walk to the doctor and he takes his scrub cap off, “I'm Doctor Jackson. Your sister is lucky to be alive. It seems as though a stranger saw what happened and helped your sister as best they could until paramedics were on the scene. She had a punctured lung but we were able to repair it and she has a few broken ribs. Her wrist is broken and she is suffering from a concussion.” 

 

“You said she's lucky to be alive?” The doctor, Doctor Jackson, sighs, “She also had a laceration to her femoral artery. She would have bled to death had it not been for a makeshift tourniquet.” Lexa feels her stomach fall. She's going to vomit. Focusing on keeping the bile down, the doctor allows the family in to see Anya but not for too long. Anya is awake, “Hey, Lexa.” Lexa has tears in her eyes and Anya makes a joke, “And I thought I looked like shit.” Wiping her tears, Lexa knows the joking will make her sister feel better so she plays along, “Trust me, you do.” Amelia and Gustud immediately hug Anya as carefully as possible. They discuss how her pain is and how glad they are that she is still alive. Lexa and Anya both agree with the statement. Then Anya goes into the story of what happened, “Ma, I'm telling you, I was fine. I had the green light. Some asshole ran the red and crashed into me. I went flying and skidded and there was some shrapnel on the ground. I guess since it's mostly an industrial beach town out there, it fell off the trucks maybe. I don't know. But after I stopped sliding and hitting things, there was this woman. And I would be lying if I said she wasn't hot. She saw everything that happened and her friend started to help me out. The truck sped off! And before the cops and everyone came, they booked it out of there. If I could find them or see them again I would thank them for saving my life. And try to get a date with the woman of my dreams.” Lexa snorted and left her sister. She needed the rest. Anya made sure Lexa promised to see her after work. And of course Lexa was going to. She wanted to hear more about this mysterious stranger who saved Anya. 

 

__

 

Clarke is exhausted. She was running on no sleep and was plagued with a worrying in her stomach that made her sick. She had been out with Raven. Her brace was hurting her and there was a 24 hour clinic not too far from where they were staying. Both girls scrapped up what little money they had. “Let me ask Murphy and the others.” She was stopped by a vice like grip on her wrist, “Don't. Clarke, I can't have them seeing me like this. Please? Just between you and me?” Clarke sees the pain and panic on Raven’s face that she can't help but agree. And they set off into the night. It was only early evening, maybe seven when they arrived to the clinic but it had been overflowing with tons of people. They didn't get out until two in the morning. 7 hours of being there, both girls are tired out. Raven was finally called in by hour 5 and had her leg looked at. The doctor, Marcus Kane, came into the room. Raven hated any place remotely close to a hospital so she was holding Clarke's hand tightly in her own. She had to be strong for Raven even though she knew it was obvious Raven was getting worse. “Miss Reyes? I'm Doctor Kane. We've taken a close look at the nerves in your back and we are sad to say that unless we go in for some invasive surgery, your leg pain will unfortunately get worse as the months progress. I am pretty sure you may even lose all feeling in your leg if we don't try in the next year.” It hits Raven like a ton of bricks and Clarke can see the fiery spirit leave Raven’s body. 

 

“Dr. Kane, as you can see, we barely had enough to get this done now. Is there anything we can do to help manage the pain? And decide from there?” The kind man smiles, “Clark's Griffin.” Clarke's heart drops, oh no. She hadn't been Griffin in such a long time. Hearing the name punched a hole into her. Raven was confused but didn't push. The doctor kept talking, “I'd recognize you anywhere. You're the spitting image of your mother and your father.” He can see the floodgates of tears preparing to fall so he changes the subject, “For now I can prescribe you a dosage of painkillers and set you up with a new, better working brace.” Raven is close to tears, “Don't worry Miss Reyes. We'll get you fixed up and stop that pain okay?” Raven can only nod and looks to Clarke. Clarke speaks for her friend, “What are you going to prescribe and when can we get the brace?” “Tonight and you need to come back in a week. We'll get Miss Reyes fitted tonight and have the proper brace for her next week.” Clarke nods and she walks out with Raven. Raven sits while Clarke pays. That's when it hits her. Marcus had been her mother's best friend. He was over every week for family dinners and parties. Clarke had grown fond of the man. But not now. That was a past life. A time she couldn't go back to. He is standing at the register and fills out a prescription pad, “I'm going to prescribe oxycodone to Raven there. The pharmacy here will fill it up. It was good to see you again, Clarke.” Clarke doesn't mean to but she smiles, “You too, Kane. How much do we owe?” Marcus smiles at her and hands her a card, “Free of charge, Clarke. I want to do everything I can for Miss Reyes. And my number is on the back. If you are ever in any form of trouble or just… want to talk, please don't hesitate to call.” Clarke is shocked, “Kane, no. I can't do that. You're giving us so much and why?” A new anger fuels Clarke, “Because we're poor?” 

 

Kane laughs, “My dearest Clarke. I assure you that I'm not doing this because you are poor. No, I'm doing this for an old friend. Someone who I have not seen in years since she ran away from her last set of foster parents. I know you can pay me and maybe next time I'll have you do it. But for now? Keep your money and accept the hand being extended out to you. Stop making the world your enemy. There are still good people in it.” Just as he finishes saying it, the pharmacist comes out and hands Clarke the pills, “Take one by mouth and with food. Only when the patient is in extreme pain. Okay?” Clarke nods and says goodbye and walks out with Raven. The cool air feels so much better than the suffocating room they were just in. Both girls have a lot on their minds. Raven fears the next year and how bad her pain will be and Clarke? Clarke is still stuck on the kindness Marcus had shown her. But both girls can't be lost in their minds too long. They look up to see a motorcycle driving on the green light and large truck running the red. It happened so fast that they freeze. The person is thrown from their bike and is skidding along the road. Clarke sees a shard piece of shrapnel hit the thigh and instinct takes over, “Raven! We need to help her now!” Raven is nodding and runs as best she can to the biker on the floor. Clarke runs to the payphone near by and dials 911. She gives the information but not her name. Raven and Clarke didn't need to be added to this drama. Especially not when Clarke didn't have a receipt for the pills. She hangs up and hears Raven, “Clarke!! She's bleeding horribly!!” “Fuck!” She runs over and quickly ties her hair up. “Clarke, we need to save her.” They look at the dirty blonde woman and Raven smiles when she notices she's awake, “Hey, I'm gonna take this helmet off you okay?” 

 

The woman is faint but nods. Raven removes it and smiles, “There we go. Wow, cheekbones. It looks like I just found my human to save.” The woman laughs weakly, “I guess I'm lucky to have a guardian angel as beautiful as you.” Raven laughs, “You're close to death and flirting.” “You started it, babe. Ah!” Clarke is moving the women's leg. “That hurts.” Clarke nods, “I know. But you're bleeding a lot and I need to make sure you didn't sever the one artery in your body that is keeping you alive.” The woman holds Raven’s hand tightly, “Don’t worry cheek bones. My friend here is pretty good.” The stranger nods but then faints, “Cheekbones?? CLARKE!!” “FUCK!! Raven, give me that stick behind you now!” Raven looks and finds one and hands it to Clarke. The blonde then takes off her fathers ratted jacket. She doesn't give a second thought about it. She creates a tourniquet and tightens it enough to stop the bleeding. That's when the lights and sirens are closing in, “Raven, we need to go.” “Clarke why? You need to tell them what you did" “They'll know. Now go. Kane gave me the pills for free and I don't have a receipt. They'll take one look at this and think I stole them and we'll be in trouble.” Raven nods, “Help me up. I really hope you live, cheekbones. I hope to run into some time.” Clarke and Raven quickly leave.

 

When she is sitting outside the little store, she feels the bile come up again. Oh she hoped that woman lived. The artery was cut but Clarke had hoped the tourniquet was enough. Trying to take her mind off things, she notices a new book in its normal place. She can't help the grin that spreads. It was another one of her favorites.  _ Of mice and men  _ by John Steinbeck. She reads the note that is a little longer today. And she feels her heart flutter.

 

_ I'm going to agree with you. Maybe I will donate all these books. I'm glad I'll see you every day, minus the weekends. You have become my favorite person to see on a daily basis. With your playful smiles and happiness. It makes me happy to see. I'm glad to know you are enjoying each novel I've chosen. But I am afraid that I will choose a few books that are boring. And I cannot disappoint such a beauty as yourself. I'm sorry. You must think I'm strange and… sorry. _

_ L. _

 

Clarke can't help but laugh a little. L was trying her best and Clarke loved every part of it. She had to really think about it. Most people would think it's strange. But Clarke? Well she enjoyed it. It was something they both shared. And so she reads about George Milton and Lennie Smalls. Two men out to make a living for themselves during the Great Depression. As the story comes to an end, she writes her own note and slips it into the book. She leaves it in the normal spot and sees Murphy drive up. He helps her with the table. Raven told him what had happened and he knew they were dead tired. She kindly thanks him and gets in the van. What she doesn't see? L walking out of the store. She was collecting carts again when she grabbed the book. And Clarke doesn't see the smile, the one reserved solely for her that spreads across her face. 

 

_ You could never disappoint me. You want to talk about beauty? Look at yourself once in a while. L, you've got a style no one can beat. And I enjoy seeing you every day too. My days fly by and my brain thanks you too. Until tomorrow,  _

_ C. _

 

_ __ _

 

Ah, finally Friday. Lexa never thought it would end. With Tuesday and Thursday being bad days, the week seemed to drag on. As she leaves the house that morning, there is an unnatural chill in the air. It's June! It should not feel like December. Lexa has to go back inside and change into her warmest peacoat jacket. With the wind, she takes her contacts out and puts on her glasses. She has to get to the store quick. Quint had called out and Lexa was manning the store on her own. She couldn't choose another book for C. As she drives to work, she calls her sister.  _ “Sha, Heda? _ ” Lexa laughs, “Ha yu?”  _ “Ai ku. I'm fine, stop worrying so much. Mom and dad are already fussing over me.” _ “Well, with talk of a guardian angel? Yeah, I'm worried you're a few screws loose.”  _ “Jok of, Lexa.” _ Lexa can't help the laugh, “Chil au, Anya. You know I'm kidding. Seriously though.” Anya sighs,  _ “I'm banged up sis. But I'll be okay. Doctor says I'll be released in a few days and I have to take it easy for a month or two before any vigorous exercise. _ ” “And yet I have a feeling you're going to ignore that.” Anya laughs,  _ “Nah I'm gonna take it easy. But Ma wants dinner this weekend _ .” “Of course. I'll be home later.” As she pulls into the parking lot, she looks at the time. C would be there in an hour. She smiles and opens her door and is met with a huge gust of wind. The weather has dropped a few degrees and the wind is making the chill worse. She walks quickly inside and goes to the box of books. 

 

She pulls one out and smiles at it. This one was a good one. Costia had made her read it and Lexa would pick it up from time to time. She rips off a piece of paper and begins to write the note. She decides to be a little bold and puts pen to paper. 

 

_ How does one compare your smile? For it is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Filled with rays of sunshine. You truly are beautiful. Enjoy this story, _

_ L. _

 

__ 

 

Clarke shows up to the small store she has come to call home in a way. The regulars all greet her by name now and she smiles at all of them. There's Steve who enjoys coming in and always buys his cigarettes and gum, “Gotta keep the wife off my back.” Then there was Carol. She bought tons and tons of cat food, “My babies need to eat. Here Claire, have a coffee. I don't need the sugar.” Clarke laughed at that. Carol never got her name right. Then there was Orville. He was a sweet old man. Always buying milk and Marlboro Red label cigarettes. Clarke had yet to see the man smile but she was close. This has become her weeks. It's only been two but she has come to love it here. But today is different. There is a chill that Clarke wasn't expecting and it settles deep in her bones. It doesn't matter how warm the jacket is, she is still freezing. With shaky hands she grabs the book and reads the note before she even reads the title. L’s words make her blush. Was she seriously flirting? This was new even from such a timid girl. Clarke can't help the smile as she reads the title of the book.  _ See Me  _ by Nicholas Sparks. Before she is able to begin reading, the wind blows so hard she has to wrap herself tighter in the sweater. As she tries to keep warm, she hears a timid voice, “It's kinda cold out here.” She yelps and the voice steps back, “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Clarke turns around and is faced with L. She's speechless. L is wearing a black peacoat that makes her look very dapper. Her glasses really add to the look. They are black square frames. Clarke has never been so attracted to someone than she was right now. “Umm?” Clarke shakes her head, “I'm s..sorry. yes, yes it's freezing.” L smiles that smile reserved only for Clarke, “I hope you don't mind, I brought you a coffee. I wasn't sure what you liked.”

 

Clarke takes the cup and timidly takes a drink. It's a mocha coffee with a hint of cinnamon coffee creamer, “This is r..really good. And warm.” L smiles again and Clarke can't help but smile back, “They have you out here in the cold?” Clarke nods, “No rest for God's forgotten Angels. We need all the help we can get.” L is staring at Clarke. Drinking in her features and Clarke feels exposed. L shakes her head, “I'm sorry, my name is Lexa.” And just like that, Clarke feels the strings take root in her heart. And they spell out the name just spoken to her. Was this what love at first sight was? Lexa stares at Clarke and Clarke answers back, “Clarke.” And the way Lexa says her name has Clarke falling even faster. This wasn't possible. No there was no such thing as soulmates or true love. That died when her parents left this world to the next. But here she is and there Lexa is, “Clarke. It's nice to finally meet you. Enjoy the book, Clarke.” And Clarke is left stunned. Just like that her destiny has walked through the door and she is terrified. When Murphy comes to pick her up, she leaves a note. She doesn't know why she does it or what comes over her  but she writes a note after finishing the book.

 

_ How does one compare your name? For it is the most beautiful name I have ever heard of. And the person behind the name? She's pretty amazing. Until next time, Lexa.  _

_ Clarke _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 will be posted in the next chapter! My trig is terrible. I tried my best. If you need any help with any words, I'll explain what it means! Also I must add that yes, every book mentioned in my story has been read by me at some point or other in time!


	6. A little rain never hurt anybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Please do not think I've abandoned this story!! I promise I'm still here. Life happens though. To give you an idea, I lost this chapter thanks to a shitty laptop and had to rewrite it. My dad was in the hospital for a bit (he is okay now) and just one thing after another. But to make up for it how is 13,000 words? We see more of the gang, some domestic Clexa and... well a surprise ending! My life is slowly coming together so I'll be back on top of my writing game! Please don't be too hard on me with this chapter? I'm delicate.

**Week Two:**

 

The weekend went by in a rush. Lexa was with her sister at their family home. Anya was released and was without a doubt the WORST patient to deal with. By the fourth hour, Lexa was ready to jump off a bridge. But she sucked it up and dealt with it. Her sister was important to her. Amelia and Gustus worked with her as best they could but Anya was irritable. She hated to feel useless and with her leg messed up, it made it hard to do much. Not to mention anything she tried doing made her run out of breath. Anya hated it. And Lexa could see the shell her sister was hiding in. If she didn't get Anya to work out at least a little, the entire Woods family would end up murdering each other. Being the small and crafty little sister, Lexa managed to get Anya in the car. “Lexa, I am telling you I don't want to go anywhere!” The emerald eyed woman glared at her, “Get your ass in this fucking car or so help me I will lift you and throw you myself.” Anya gulped and got in the car with no complaints after that. Lexa drove them to the gym, “Lexa, are fucking kidding me?” Ignoring her sister, she managed to drag her inside. There was a woman waiting for them at the door, “Hi, My name is Luna and I'm your PT coach for today. Your sister tells me you were in an accident and aren't supposed to do anything too physically demanding. Why don't I work with you and get you back in tip top shape? Prove those doctors wrong and have you back in here for my crossfit classes?” 

 

The smile Anya had made Lexa beam with pride. She was able to help her sister. And that's where Monday morning saw them. Lexa drove her sister to the PT classes and Anya worked at getting strong again. It made her feel useful. By the time her training is over, the Woods siblings are beat and ready to go home. Lexa takes Anya back and goes to get ready for work. Today was a new day. A new chance to see Clarke. She couldn't stop thinking about the blonde all weekend. Especially after reading that last note. Lexa had never felt herself turn so red with blushing. It was different. It was nice. It was… new and something Lexa didn't know that she needed until the moment she read Clarke’s note. Lexa wasn't sure how it happened. The feelings that settled in her heart were tough to ignore. Come on! It was only two weeks. But they were there. Wrapping themselves around her heart so tightly she felt like she couldn't breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had given her heart to Costia a long time ago. In another life time, Lexa belonged to Costia only. But she was gone. Left only in memory and promises that Lexa swore to keep. And she had... for the most part. Lexa got out of bed every morning, showered, and came to work. She honored Costia every morning and night when she walked past the picture. 

 

There was just one thing that she still couldn't bring herself to do. Love another person as much as she had loved Costia. Although she had promised her, Lexa just didn't think it was possible. She loved Cosita too much. Gave all of herself over to the beautiful Amazon Goddess. And in turn, the Goddess had given Lexa everything as well. But then Clarke swooped in. Her blonde hair and blue eyes making Lexa's world a mess! The smile that made her weak in the knees, the laugh that she had yet to hear but had seen so much of it when she read the funny parts of a book. The serious gaze that took over when she was pondering something. It made Lexa crave to seek it all. To learn the ways that made Clarke uniquely… Clarke. To say it scared Lexa was an understatement. No, it absolutely horrified her. And she didn't know why. Until she did. When she walked past the picture in her hallway by the light switch, Lexa learned that she wasn't terrified of loving someone. After all, she had loved Costia with every fiber of her being. It was making herself vulnerable. Opening herself up to someone else, someone new and letting them see the parts she wanted to hide. It was letting someone get close and in turn, getting close to them and having it ripped from you so fast before you could blink. Lexa was scared of loving and losing again. Her heart had been shattered once before and it was like a cruel joke. Whatever Gods were watching must be having a grand time. Because Lexa was falling for Clarke. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon. And Lexa knew it was crazy but given enough time, Lexa could fall in love with Clarke.

 

As she drives to work with her head full of the thoughts over the weekend, she notices the sky and sees the lighting strike across it. It was going to be a long week. With a sigh, she clocks in for work earlier than she should. And she places a book with another letter down. Even though it terrified her, Lexa couldn't see Clarke not being in her life. 

 

___

 

Humming? Clarke was humming. And not just any song. No, it was that stupid love song her father used to hum, Moonlight Serenade. She feels her heart constrict and doubles over. She can't breathe today. Looking at the date, she sees why. It was her parent's anniversary. They have… would have… been married for 20 years today. That's why the humming started. It was like she knew subconsciously and her body was just now reacting to the pain. She can't today. Murphy sees her, “Clarke?” She looks at him with tear filled eyes and shakes her head. Murphy knew the signs of a panic attack. He had had plenty himself but Clarke's? Hers was a full on, gut wrenching, can’t breathe, no air to my lungs kind of attack. He is at her side quickly and walking with her to the van. She is trying as hard as she can to choke back even an ounce of air. “M..Murphy, m..m..money…” He shakes his head, “Fuck the money, Clarke. You're more important. I know where to go.” He starts the van and drives. Drives as quick as he can and ends up at their hideout. He helps her out of the car and sits her on the log, “Head between your knees.” Clarke tries to focus on his voice. He breathes as hard as she does and eventually starts to calm her down. 

 

“I'll be back, Clarke. Stay here.” She has tears in her eyes, “W..where else am I going to go?” He hops in the van and drives as quickly as he can. He knew what to do. His only hope was that Clarke wouldn't hate him for this. He pulls into the parking lot and taps on the window. The brunette emerges quickly and slides open the door, “I'm sorry but we don't open for another hour.” He shakes his head, “If you're the type of person I think you are, you'll go. Clarke is having a panic attack.” He notices the brunette doesn't even question. She asks for the location and is off to her car so quickly he doesn't have time to ask about the store. He only has enough time to run and give the woman the book with the letter in it. And Murphy hoped that Clarke would be okay. He hoped he wasn't wrong about this.

 

___

 

Lexa didn't stop to think. She shouldn't be doing this but the man looked desperate. How could she say no? She lies to herself with this. The real reason? She was worried for Clarke. She pulls into the sandy gravel and noticed the blonde sitting with her face towards the ocean. She steps out and hears the woman speak, “Murphy, I think I'm okay. I..” When green meets blue, the world shifts and Lexa is no longer on earth's orbit. No, she is being pulled in to Clarke. All the pain she hides is readable on her face and Lexa wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Clarke and tell her it's going to be okay. “You're not Murphy.” “No, he actually sent me. Is… everything okay?” Clarke feels the tears build up, “Can I be honest?” Lexa nods and Clarke cries, “I haven't been okay in years.” And the sky is in tune with Clarke's emotions. The clouds darken and it begins to rain  so hard they are soaked in a matter of minutes. Lexa moves a little closer, “Scream, Clarke. Yell it out into the ocean and send it off. Don't hold it inside anymore.” 

 

With a turn of her head, Clarke screams. She screams so loud she fears her lungs will burst. She screams in agony, in pain, in sadness, in loss. And Lexa feels every emotion with her. When Clarke falls to her knees, Lexa walks over and helps her stand, “Who… did you lose?” “I killed my parents, Lexa. They're gone and I'm here like it's some fucking sick joke.” In a matter of minutes, the two women had become closer. The bridge had been crossed and both were holding on to the ends. They were connected by loss. A loss so deep that it seemed only they understood each other. “And you?” Lexa watches the waves, “My girlfriend at the time.” And they just stand there watching the ocean. Letting the waves and the rain try to wash away the pain they felt. Before she leaves, Lexa offers Clarke a ride to the store. The rain hadn't let up so Clarke accepted. 

 

The car is silent. Save for the raindrops falling against the roof. Lexa is paying attention to the road and Clarke is reading. She found the book and smiled. It was another Nicholas Sparks novel.  _ Safe Haven  _ was the title. And Clarke had read it once before. When they get back to the store, Clarke looks up when she hears Lexa cuss under her breath. She had left the store and Gary was here. She was in for it now. What she didn't expect to see? People walking in and out. Lexa runs into the store followed by Clarke and both see Murphy running the register and Quint is talking with Gary. “Lexa! It's good to see you. I was just telling Gary about Murphy here. How you had hired him for the new shift lead position and were giving him a trial run. I also let him know about your sister and how you went to check on her.” Lexa has never been more grateful for Quint until now. Gary is looking at Lexa with a mix of confusion and anger, “Is this true, Lexa?” Clarke is listening and can tell by the rigid posture in Lexa's spine that she's uncomfortable. But she pulls herself together and answers the man, “It is true, Gary. I wanted to give Murphy a test run before I officially hired him. Then I was going to let you know. I did not want to give you any false hope or pretenses.” Gary smiles and all the anger is cleared up, “Good, Lexa! How is he doing?” Quint jumps in again, “He is doing amazingly well.” 

 

Murphy is trying as hard as he can to stay calm. Clarke notices the bead of sweat starting to form. The man called Gary walks up, “So, what's your name, sir?” Murphy clears his throat, “John, John Murphy, sir.” They shake hands, “Good to meet you John. I hear good things about you today. How would you like a full time job?” Murphy looks to Clarke and Clarke nods her head once. Murphy needed this! It was a chance for him to make some money. “I'd love it, sir.” Gary laughs and claps his hands and looks to Lexa, “Lexa, meet your new shift lead. Maybe you can start taking more days off once you show this kid the rest of the ropes.” He turns to Murphy, “Lexa runs a tight ship. That's why my store has lasted as long as it has. Lexa, that means you only need two or three more employees. Have a great day everyone.” Gary walks out and everyone takes a breath. Murphy is walking to Lexa, “I'm so sorry. I had no idea what to do after you left and Quint here came in late so I opened the store and tried my best to man the station. I'm really sorry if I've overstepped. I can call that man back and tell him the truth.” Lexa holds her hand up to silence the man, “Murphy, right?” He nods, “Let me show you around. You did a wonderful job and saved my ass. Both of you did. Welcome to your new job. If you'd like it?” Murphy doesn't hesitate, “I'd love this job.” Lexa smiles and walks with him to the office. 

 

Clarke watches him walk with a huge smile on his face. Someone was giving him a hand. And just like that, a lightbulb goes off in her head. She goes to the van and sets up the small table to continue reading. She says hello to the regulars and keeps her nose in the book. The rain hadn't let up but it wasn't a downpour yet either. As she reaches the next chapter and tries to keep her book dry, a paper slips out and falls into her lap. She notices the neat script and smiles with every word.

 

_ If we are going to discuss beauty, please do not count yourself out. For you are the most beautiful creature these sad, emerald eyes have met in such a long time. This book brought me peace once. Maybe it could do the same for you? _

_ Lexa _

 

___

 

The rest of the day goes by in a blurr. Lexa is happy to have the help. And it seemed as though Murphy was a fast learner. “So, you always want to make sure your safe has $100 at the top. The drawers also always have $100 to start with. You do your daily counts and determine if you are short or over. We are usually pretty good at being over. Rarely am I short. And usually it's pretty easy to find your mistakes.” She watches the man take everything in and she smiles, “You okay?” He nods, “This is the first job I've had in years. I'm usually asking for money for the shelter. Other times, I stole to just survive a week. It's not easy on the streets.” He hadn't meant to share so much but Lexa was almost like Clarke. Easy going and quiet with open ears and a kind heart. Lexa feels her throat constrict. She hardly knew this man but she felt for him. She wasn't going to give him pity though. Enough people had done that, “Well, welcome to the team. I've got to order you a vest. Until then, nice shirts and slacks will do.” “Are black pants okay? I don't have very many nice clothes but I'll manage until I get my first paycheck.” Lexa smiles, “Murphy, you can wear whatever you own until I'm able to get you that vest.” He smiles, “I also wanted to thank you for allowing me to work here. And for helping Clarke.” “I told you you didn't have to thank me for anything. You landed this job on your own.” He sits back in the chair, “And what about Clarke?” Lexa looks at the camera and sees the blonde reading, “What about her?” She feels her stomach tighten with nerves, “What is your plan with her? Because I'll tell you right now, playing with her won't be in your best interest.” Murphy didn't care if he got fired on his first day, no one mistreated his family. 

 

“I can assure you I have no intentions of that. She's vulnerable and so am I. I'm only just getting to know her. It's only been two weeks, maybe less.” Murphy raises his eyebrow, “It took me less than two days to know I was madly in love with my boyfriend. And we have been together for years now.” Lexa laughs nervously, “Murphy, I won't lie, I like Clarke. I like her a lot. But I don't want to rush anything. Like I said, we are both vulnerable and we barely know each other.” He nods and both of them walk out to the registers.

 

___

 

At six in the evening, Murphy is off work and helping Clarke pack up, “How was your first day?” He smiles, “Amazing, Clarke! Do you know how happy Bell is gonna be?” She smiles and looks over to see Lexa pulling carts inside. The rain had picked up. She walks over to Lexa, “Thank you for giving him a chance.” Lexa is startled but relaxes when she sees it's Clarke, “You're welcome although he did all the work. You know, if you need a job… there is a place open for you?” Clarke feels her heart beat fast. Lexa was thinking of her. Trying to help instead of offering money. Who was this person? With a smile she shakes her head, “As much as I would love to, I can't accept. But I have three other people in mind. If you care to meet them?” Lexa smiles, “I'd love to.” So Clarke cared about others before herself. It was a great quality to have but she could tell who Clarke was. The blonde was someone who would try to solve the world's problems even when she couldn't. Before Lexa knows what's happening, Clarke kisses her cheek, “Thank you for this.” Lexa watches the woman walk away and into the van. All while holding her cheek. What Lexa wouldn't do to feel those soft lips again.

 

___

 

It's dark outside. So dark that it feels as though the rest of the world has disappeared and all that's left is Lexa inside the small store. She's finished counting the drawers, Lincoln went home an hour ago and here she is. She sits on the bench outside and listens to the rain beating down on the ground. The cold makes her wrap around her jacket a little tighter. She was out here for one reason. To see if Clarke left another note. And she did. Lexa doesn't know why she expects any less. 

 

_ Thank you for everything today. I'm sorry for the way I was at the beach. I didn't want anyone to see me like that but it seemed like Murphy knew what I really needed. If I scared you about what I said, I'm sorry. I promise I'm not some psychopath with a murder trail behind me. I can't talk about it now. The wound is too fresh. Even though it's been years, it still hurts. There is a hole in my heart and some days, like today, I get sucker punched and don't know how to deal. But maybe someday I can open up to you. Tell you my past and why I'm so damaged. If you're willing to wait that long? _

_ Clarke _

 

___

 

Tuesday morning found Clarke watching Bellamy and Murphy getting ready for work. Well, Bellamy had an interview today. She couldn't forget the smiles on her friends faces when she told them the news. At the end of the night, Raven had pulled Clarke aside, “What about you, Clarke? You need a job too.” Clarke could only smile, “I'll be fine, Raven. You guys deserve this chance. And Lexa is willing to give it to you.” Raven hugged Clarke tightly and Clarke could feel the tears falling on her back. Her friends truly deserved this chance. Clarke was glad things were turning up. Coming back to the scene in front of her, she notices Bellamy straightening Murphy's tie, “There babe. You look like a new man.” They share a kiss and Clarke laughs, “Come on lover boys, we don't want to be late do we?” And just like that, they set off to their future.

 

Clarke gushes about the small store and how the end stand for pride month was almost empty, how the regulars are so sweet but sometimes there are just plain rude people. Bellamy and Murphy can't help but share a laugh. They are happy for Clarke. She is only excited because of Lexa, who Bellamy learns is going to be his boss. And Bellamy hasn't seen Clarke smile so wide in his life before. Maybe Clarke was letting herself feel happy for once. As they pull into the parking lot, Murphy heads to the office and enters the code to get in. He has a lot to learn still and can only hope Lexa had the patience for him. Bellamy waits outside with Clarke and helps her set up. The rain is really pouring this morning and Clarke loves every minute of it. She inhales deeply and watches the way the rain falls onto the ground. It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as the green eyed goddess walking from the coffee shop. “Clarke? Did you hear me? Do you have enough warmth?” He stops and follows her eyes, “I see.” “Hi Clarke.” Clarke blushes, “Hi, Lexa.” It's quiet and Bellamy clears his throat, “I'm sorry to interrupt but, I'm Bellamy Blake. I'm here for an interview?” Lexa looks at the man. He's tall and very muscular. There's a softness in his eyes that Lexa can see. He's a sweetheart stuck with a macho facade face. She's going to like him. She shakes his hand, “Hello, my name is Lexa Woods. I manage this fine place. Come inside and I'll start that interview. If all goes well, I would like to start you today. Quint is late and I'm pretty sure he is going to call out.” Bellamy and Lexa walk inside and Clarke smiles. This is perfect. 

 

As she sits down and sets up the box, Lexa comes running outside again, “I'm so sorry! I...grabbed you a coffee. It's the same as the first one we had. And…” She pulls another book out of her coat pocket, “I didn't want it to get ruined in the rain.” Clarke reads the title, “ _ No country for old men”  _ by Cormac McCarthy. She's read the story before and the laugh Lexa has is enough to squeeze around Clarke’s heart and make her weak in the knees. Lexa is laughing at the confused expression that appears on the blonde’s face, “I figured it was fitting when you told me about not being a psychopath with a murder trail behind you.” And all Clarke can do is smile from ear to ear. She notices Lexa is wearing glasses and the water droplets on them. Carefully, she slides them off and cleans them with her shirt and slides them back on to Lexa's face. Lexa releases the breathe she didn't know she was holding, “T..thank you.” Clarke smiles and quietly whisper, “You're welcome.” Lexa smiles one last time at the blonde and goes inside. Clarke sits on the chair and opens the book. There is another note and she smiles as she reads it.

 

_ Nonsense, I could never think you are scary, Clarke. We all have a story to tell and maybe one day, I can tell you mine as well. You are not alone in the way you feel. There are some days I cannot breathe because the pain is so great. So trust me when I say I understand. And I am willing to wait as long as you need me to. _

_ Lexa _

 

___

 

Before interviewing Bellamy, Lexa gathers all the paperwork. Clarke really went an extra step and had him fill an application out with his work experience and resume. It was impressive. “You've really had a lot of work experience haven't you?” Bellamy laughs nervously, “I've tried to keep jobs but when they find out you don't have direct deposit or anything, they tend to let you go.” Lexa looks at him, “Bellamy, can you do this job?” He nods, “Good, that's all I needed to know. Gary and I aren't horrible. I'll just have your paycheck sent here and then you can cash them at the bank just down the street. Talk to Emori. She's a good friend of mine and can get you guys set up. I can start you off at twelve dollars an hour, is that good?” He has tears in his eyes, “Is that good? Lexa, that's the most I've made at any job.” Without meaning to, he hugs her and she freezes. Eventually she hugs him back. “Come on, let's show you around and then I'll show you the front register. You'll be using my sign in information until I'm able to add you into the system.” Bellamy nods and follows Lexa. They find Murphy already placing the tills at each register. Lexa smiles, “Not bad, Murphy. Did you remember to count them and the safe this morning before?” He nods and Bellamy smiles at him. 

 

Lexa notices the two and can't help but smile back, “You guys are cute but I hope you'll be able to do the job required of you?” Murphy answers quickly, “Yes, I promise. We know what it means to work and won't do anything to jeopardize this job, Lexa. We need this.” Lexa nods, “Okay, Bellamy let's show you around.” 

 

___ 

 

Bellamy does a wonderful job. Lexa can only smile. She's going to have people in her store and can actually take days off! Oh it was so wonderful. And she could only thank the blonde woman sitting outside with her nose in the book. Lexa has some down time and notices the blonde is picking up her stuff. Staring at her watch, Lexa sees it's already six. The days were just flying by now that she had people to help. She puts on her coat and walks outside after letting Murphy know where she was going. “Did you need any help?” Clarke looks up and shakes her head. Lexa watches the puff of air coming out at each word, “I'm okay, Lex. Thanks.” The nickname is new. It makes Lexa smile and she is helping Clarke anyway. They get to the van and Clarke puts the stuff inside, “I'll be back to pick them up at 9?” Lexa nods and gives Clarke that crooked smile held only for her, “Yes. I'm sorry about you having to come back. You're welcome to stay?” Clarke shakes her head, “I can't do that, Lexa. I would be loitering.” Lexa snorts, “Okay, Clarke. But be safe out there?” Clarke feels her brain short circuit. Lexa was telling her to be safe. A feeling of warmth takes over and Clarke welcomes it for once, “I will. You too.” She kisses Lexa's cheek quickly again and slips the book into her coat pocket as she hops in the van, “The book is always great to read. Thank you so much.” Lexa smiles, “My pleasure.” They say goodbye and Lexa watches Clarke drive off. She runs to get out of the rain and finds Bellamy staring at her, “Yes, Bellamy?” He smiles, “Nothing. Just… thank you, Lexa.” Lexa smiles and walks into the office and opens the book to find the note.

 

_ I would like that. One day when we are both ready. Who knows what the future holds for us? Thank you for the coffee. It tasted even better this time around. Maybe it's the rain? I'm a sucker for rainy days. And it seems like it isn't going to let up anytime soon. What about you, Lexa? Besides books, is rain a thing you love too? Or am I just weird in that way? Be prepared for tomorrow. Raven is… is intense sometimes. And I have to ask that you please don't stare when she walks? Until tomorrow, _

_ Clarke _

 

Lexa smiled at Clarke's comment of the rain but now she was curious about this Raven woman. With a shrug of her shoulders, she pockets the note and selects another book. With a small smile, she writes a note of her own and places it inside.

 

___

 

The evening found Clarke surrounded by her family in front of a lamp placed on the center of her bed. The rain was getting worse and seemed to become a storm. The power was out but that didn't stop them from having a good time. Bellamy and Murphy were sharing stories from their childhood followed by Octavia voicing her own thoughts about them. She had been there after all. Clarke was enjoying it all. Raven was cracking jokes with Monty and Jasper. The two guys managed to hit it off with their small group. They had found work a few miles up the road from the shelter and were happy to help where they could. Murphy nudges Clarke's shoulder, “Your girlfriend is pretty great for doing this.” The smile that spreads across her face tells Murphy all he needs to know. 

 

“She's not my girlfriend, Murphy.” “Not yet anyway. Here.” He hands her a beer and she thanks him and drinks some. With her friends wrapped in their own little world, Clarke takes her beer and guitar outside. It's even colder tonight but she wraps herself in a thick jacket and a blanket and sits on the porch. The view isn't the greatest. The grass out front is growing in patches and she can smell the oil from the shipyard not too far from where the house is at. But it has its moments. Like tonight for example, Clarke loves the sound of the rain falling on the porch and the way the waves are crashing from the beach that's a mile up the road. It gives her a sense of peace. A small moment to just… exist without existing. No it didn't make much sense when she spoke it out loud but to Clarke, it meant everything. It gave her time to unwind from her days and let it be washed away with the water coming from the sky. 

 

She starts to strum the guitar. It's a soft melody, something beginners use to warm up their fingers. And she focuses on the sky. The events of the past week and few days of interactions with Lexa. Lexa who was a saint. Caring, kind, and willing to help her friends. What had Clarke done to earn this type of happiness? With her mind on Lexa, Clarke's fingers begin to change chords and something more romantic comes out. It's soft and hard at the same time. The chords playing everything she's feeling. Confusion, happiness, but… love. Love wasn't something Clarke was expecting to hear pour out of the guitar. Like earlier, Clarke thought about her mother and father. Their love was a story Clarke envied and had envisioned for herself. But with their death, she couldn't see it happening. How could someone love her if she killed her parents? The only true love story that ever really existed for Clarke. And just like that, the thunder begins to roll and the lightning strikes causing the blonde to close her eyes. The sight of that horrible night flashes in her eyes and she sees it all again in slow motion. 

 

The car coming from seemingly nowhere, it flipping them over, the car rolling down the hill, before she can scream, there is a calloused hand placed on her shoulder, “Clarke.” She opens them, “D..dad? M..mom?” And there they are, standing before her in the rain. Abby and Jake Griffin. “Be happy my daughter. You deserve happiness.” And Jake is answering to Abby's comment, “Your mother is right. We love you always, Clarke. But you need to let us go. Be happy.” And she watches them fade away, “No! Come back!!” 

 

“Clarke?” She turns quickly to see Raven, “Rae, I'm sorry. I…” She shakes her head, “It's okay, I just came to check on you. Are you okay?” Clarke wipes her tears, “I'm alright. What about you? You never come out here. How's your leg?” Raven scoffs, “Hurts. But Thursday we go for the new one, remember?” Clarke nods and Raven grows somber, “That's not all is it?” With a shake of her head, Raven speaks quietly, “I'm scared for tomorrow. I can't do much with this leg, Clarke.” Clarke wraps her in a hug, “Nonsense, you'll be fine tomorrow, Rae. Trust me. Come on, let's get some rest.” She helps Raven inside. 

 

After a goodnight to her family, she heads to bed. She doesn't mean to but she dreams of green eyes and a fairy tale love that she doesn't believe can exist anymore. 

 

___

 

To say nervous would be an understatement. Raven Reyes doesn't get nervous. She wasn't nervous when she set the fireworks up and nearly blew her arm off in the process. She wasn't nervous when she almost blew up the house trying to fix the main circuit box. Raven had nerves of steel. Except now. Although she would deny it with every fiber in her being. But being best friends with Clarke, the blonde saw right through the facade Raven was putting up. Clarke goes to her friend and smirks, “You keep messing with your tie, you're gonna have to take it off.” Raven sighs and loosens her tie, “Clarke, I can't do this. This is too… formal!” Clarke smiles, “I've got just the thing!” She goes to Octavia and opens the trunk at the end of her bed, “Clarke? What the fuck?” “Oh hush, O. Raven is nervous and you have some nice blouses that fit.” Octavia shakes her head, “I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Raven were dating.” Clarke snorts, “Maybe we did, O.” Octavia’s mouth drops open, “What?!” Clarke laughs and walks out with the blouse.

 

“Here, babe. Put this on.” Raven sighs, “Clarke!” Shaking her head, the blonde takes Raven’s shirt off, “Quit whining and put this on. It's Wednesday, Raven. Your interview day. So grow some balls and let's go. Don't fuck it up for yourself.” Raven stands speechless. But she does as Clarke says and changes. Before she knows it, they are hopping in the van and driving to the store. As soon as they get there, Clarke and Lexa gravitate towards each other. Raven can only smirk from the sidelines. Raven introduces herself and Lexa seems nice enough. But Raven can't shake the feeling that she knows Lexa. 

 

Raven passes the interview with flying colors. Lexa likes her and is glad to add her to the team. It took a while but Lexa finally noticed what Clarke mentioned. Don't stare at Raven. Raven walked with a limp and Lexa could tell it hurt her badly. And that's when Lexa knows what Raven will do. She smiles, “Raven?” Raven looks at her, “Yes?” “Is a cashier okay for you?” “Of course but didn't you need a stocker?” Lexa smiles and brings a chair forward, “I do. But when you need to, you're welcome to take this chair and sit.” “Lexa, I can't… why are you giving me a chair?” Lexa knits her eyebrows, “Because, Raven, I see you're in pain and if this help, then take it. I'm not saying you can't do the work, I'm saying to take it easy if you need to.” With that, Raven smiles, “Thank you for this chance, Lexa. We're a band of misfits, delinquents even, but we're still good.” Lexa smiles, “I believe it. Come on, let's show you the ropes.”

 

During lunchtime, Lexa goes outside and notices the rain is coming down harder now. It is starting to flood the streets a bit. Not enough to make people stay indoors though. And the temperature has fallen lower. She looks for Clarke but doesn't see her. Usually she's outside but now she's gone. There's a large clap of thunder and it makes her jump. “Lexa!” She turns around at the sound of her name and notices the blonde running over to her. In her hands are two cups of coffee, “I had a few dollars so I got you some coffee. It's...cold.” Lexa grins and laughs, “It really is. This is such strange weather for summer.” Clarke takes a drink of her coffee and all Lexa can do is watch. When Clarke smiles at her, Lexa releases the breath she had been holding. God this woman was beautiful! “Lex? You're staring.” Lexa blushes profusely, “I'm sorry. But when a beautiful woman is standing in front of you, it's hard not to stare.” And Lexa mentally pats herself on the back because now Clarke is brushing so much it reaches her ears. 

 

“How's Raven doing?” Lexa smiled, “She's amazing, Clarke! I hope she likes working here. I…” Clarke stares into those green orbs and sees the hidden question, “Lexa?” With a sigh, Lexa asks, “I gave her a chair to sit when she needed. I hope that's okay?” Clarke was stunned. Her face made an O shape and Lexa was worried she had crossed a line, “I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't mean to overstep. I just… I saw her limping and knew it was bothering her so I offered and…” She is cut off when a pair of arms wrap around her and she's enveloped in a hug. It takes a split second to realize what is happening but eventually, Lexa is hugging back. She feels Clarke relax and become loose in her arms. Almost like she was letting go of a weight that had been on her shoulders for a while. And Lexa was happy because in this moment, she provided Clarke with the comfort she needed. What Lexa didn't admit? She needed this too. The last person she hugged like this was Costia. And that had been years ago. She missed this, the feeling of another body pressed to hers. Clarke smelled of rain and coffee. A scent that Lexa could get used to in the early mornings. But it wasn't a thought to dwell on. Neither woman was ready.

 

Clarke shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have hugged Lexa but God she couldn't help it. Lexa cared genuinely about the people Clarke was introducing her to. Maybe Kane was right, she had to stop making the world her enemy. Not everyone was out to get her. But that brought up a new question, was she still having fun? Or was Lexa becoming more? It was a question she put out of her mind for now. Because at this moment, Lexa had her arms wrapped around Clarke and it felt nice. Clarke sank deeper into Lexa. It was amazing what your body craved after years of starving it. Sure Clarke hugged her friends, but never like this. Never did she allow herself to sink into a hug and let every unspoken word flow out of her arms. And Lexa smelled good. A familiar scent she couldn't put a name on. It was a mix of vanilla and rose and Clarke was inhaling and loving every minute. 

 

Both women reached a milestone that morning. A fact that couldn't be denied anymore. They were falling for one another. And both women would still try to deny it if you asked. It was too soon to be falling for someone. They barely knew each other! But some of the greatest love stories happened just like that didn't they? Later on, Murphy would be the one to tell them he knew it, they were made for each other. But for now, Bellamy, Murphy, and Raven watch the embrace between the two women and smile at the sight. They really hoped Clarke would let herself be happy.

 

___

 

After the hug, Lexa gave Clarke another book, “This one was funny. It made me laugh quite a bit. I hope it makes you laugh.” In her hands was a copy of  _ A Midsummer night's dream _ by William Shakespeare and Clarke laughs out loud. Lexa is dumbfounded, she had never hear Clarke laugh before and it was the most magnificent sound. Oh how she wished to hear it again, “What's so funny?” Clarke composes herself, “You would like Shakespeare. I mean how could you not. And Ernest Hemingway I suppose?” The blush that grows on Lexa's face reaches all the way to her ears, “He’s good, but I prefer the Bronte sisters.” And Clarke laughs again. Lexa blushes a darker red and Clarke kisses her cheek, “I love the Bronte sisters. It took me a long time to read them because they wrote at such a capacity that I had to learn. I also love Ernest Hemingway.” And it's Lexa's turn to smile and laugh. 

 

The sliding door opens and Murphy sticks his head out, “Lexa? I don't mean to interrupt but… one of the registers are down and I don't know what to do.” Lexa smiles at Clarke and turns to Murphy, “I'll be right in, this storm is getting worse and it's messing with the powerlines. I may have to send you guys home early.” Murphy nods as he goes back inside. Lexa looks to Clarke, “I better get inside. But before I do, your friends are amazing and I am glad you brought them here.” Before Clarke can respond, Lexa places a quick kiss on her cheek and both blush furiously red. 

 

Putting her hand to her cheek, Clarke smiles wider. Lexa kissed her, well her cheek anyway. And she would be lying if she said she didn't think about Lexa's lips on her own. Were they as soft as they looked? Instead, she sits down and opens the book. The note she finds inside making her heart swell. 

 

_ Rain is a good thing. It washes the day away and makes the world new. It also makes things grow. Like flowers for example. (My favorite pastime after reading.) I love looking at the flowers after the rain because the droplets really add to the beauty. Maybe I'm the crazy one? And what about you, Clarke? Besides reading and rain, what makes you happy? Maybe we could find out… if you would like to join me for dinner Friday night?  _

_ Lexa _

 

___

 

Six PM comes along and Clarke is putting her stuff away. The rain has somehow managed to beat down so hard, people are soaked in seconds. And cold is an understatement, she is frozen underneath the parka she brought today. Before she leaves, Lexa runs out, “Clarke!” She spins and smiles, “Yes?” “I...didn't want you to leave without me saying goodbye.” And Clarke doesn't know why but she feels her heart skip a beat again. Even the smallest gestures had her going crazy. With a shy smile, she bites her lip, “Thank you, Lexa. Also, before I forget, your book.” She slips it into Lexa's coat pocket and places a quick kiss to Lexa's cheek, “I'll see you tomorrow with Octavia.” Lexa smiles and tries to listen through the buzz that is going through her brain, “Oc...oh Octavia! Bellamy's sister?” Clarke laughs and nods, “Octavia is… is something else. I'm warning you.” Lexa laughs this time, “That's okay.” Clarke and Lexa say goodbye one more time with a hug and Clarke takes off. She will pick up the crew later. 

 

As she heads inside, Bellamy meets her, “Hey, Lex" Lexa smiles, “Bellamy?” “I… wanted to say thank you. For giving us a chance. For giving my sister a chance. I hope it won't be a problem? She's the youngest of all of us and won't be 21 for a little while.” Lexa smiles and shakes her head, “Between you and me? We just won't tell Gary.” And Bellamy laughs. It's carefree and kind. Something that he hasn't felt in years. They needed this. And thanks to Lexa and Clarke, or Clexa as Raven called them, they each had a chance.

 

Once in the office, Lexa puts the book down and smiles when she sees a new paper sticking out. She pulls it and notices the messy scrawl she has come to love.

 

_ Haha, you're not crazy at all. Tulips are my favorite but that's just today. It depends on the day or month for me to have a certain favorite. As for me, it's always been about reading and art. I'm very handy with a paint brush. But I'm also good at ‘nursing’. I'm quick to fix a bone or two. Ask Raven, she'll vouch for me. I'm also pretty decent at strumming my guitar. Especially on rainy nights thinking about a certain green eyed goddess. I'd love to have dinner with you, Lexa. Just tell me when and where.  _

_ Clarke _

 

And at the bottom was a detailed picture of a tulip covered in rain drops. Lexa was captivated by it. She looked at it and took a picture of it with her phone. She hoped it wasn't weird to make it her background, the picture was just too pretty. She sends a text to Anya.

 

**[Lexa 6:50 PM]:** _ Guess who has a date in 2 days? _

 

In less than a minute, there's a response.

 

**[Anya 6:50 PM]:** _ YOU?!! You grew a pair and asked out your dream girl! Good for you, baby sis. Safe sex is key!! _

 

Lexa scoffs, seriously? It was one date! Lexa was better than that. She wanted to spend time with Clarke, not imagine her naked. (She was totally thinking about it thanks to Anya.)

 

**[Lexa 6:51 PM]:** _ You're a dick. _

 

**[Anya 6:52 PM]:** _ Love you too baby sis!!  _

 

Lexa closes her phone and shakes her head. She had to work still. With a smirk, she puts her phone away and goes onto the floor. This was shaping up to be a good day after all.

 

___

 

Thursday morning found the entire group driving to the store. There wasn't enough room for everyone but they managed to make it work after a while of piling in. Octavia was a ball of energy. Murphy yelling at her to settle down and Octavia giving him the finger made everyone laugh. Raven and Clarke sat together and were discussing quietly about the appointment. Kane had called the shelter and let Raven know her new brace was ready. With the rain, it meant Clarke would have to take the van. Raven still hadn't let anyone know what was going on so everyone was curious at the secret conversation. But they didn't mention it. 

 

As they arrive at the store, a large clap of thunder makes everyone jump. The storm was getting even worse. Just this morning the group saw a majority of the roads were closed and it looked like there was about to be more closing soon. Lexa greets them at the door, “Clarke!” Clarke smiles and Octavia laughs while coughing, “whipped.” Clarke glares daggers at her until she notices Lincoln walking up to the door, “Lexa, there's a leak in the roof. I'm gonna climb up top and get to it.” Lexa nodded, “Be careful, Lincoln. Also, before I forget, say hello to our team!” He looks and smiles, “I'm Lincoln, I know Clarke and Murphy but who are the rest of you?” Raven laughs, “Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake is that tall broody one and this…” Octavia was at a loss for words, “Hi.” Lincoln blushed and smiled, “Hi, I'm Lincoln.” Octavia giggles, and everyone is dumbfounded! Octavia giggling was not something she did, “I'm Octavia. I'm hoping to start here soon.” Lincoln puts on a dazzling smile, “I hope I get to see you sometime soon then, Octavia.” 

 

Everyone is awkwardly silent until Lexa clears her throat, “Okay, Octavia let's get you interviewed. Murphy, please show her to the office, I'm going to help Lincoln on the roof.” Bellamy watches them leave and stops Lincoln, “How old are you?” Lincoln gulps and laughs nervously, “I'm only 21.” Bellamy nods and goes inside to start his job. Lincoln smiles and waves to Clarke as he goes to the ladder behind the building. It left Clarke and Lexa alone and the only sound was the rain beating against the roof, “I'm worried about this storm. Any worse and I'm sending everyone home.” Clarke nodded, “I think that's the safest choice. Are you...really going to climb up there?” Lexa laughs, “Don’t worry, Clarke. I've done this before, I'll be okay.” Clarke feels her stomach churn but trusts Lexa. Lexa smiles and hands her another book, “Because it's raining so damn much.” Clarke laughs loudly when she sees  _ Moby Dick  _ by Herman Melville and Lexa feels like she is going to melt because it is the most amazing sound. 

 

___

 

Octavia passes the interview with flying colors. Lexa likes her rambunctious spirit and knows she will do a fantastic job on the floor. Sure she can ring up customers, but she can't sell alcohol until she is 21. It's the one rule Gary had which is why he didn't hire anyone under 21. Lexa didn't care anymore, she needed the help and Octavia proved to work well enough even with the gawking she did whenever Lincoln came around. Lincoln did his fair share too but only when Bellamy wasn't around. Lexa knew Lincoln could take him but it was a respect factor that Lincoln had. One that made him the soft teddy bear he was.

 

With a smile, Lexa watches everyone working and helping and learning what they can. The regulars seem to be taken with her new crew and that's a plus in Lexa's book. When she turns around to look outside, she notices Clarke. The blonde woman has her hair in a messy bun and is reading the book. Taking a closer look, she notices that Clarke is shaking from the cold. With a sigh, she pulls Murphy aside, “She won't come inside, will she?” Murphy shakes his head, “When we are assigned a spot, we stay in that spot. A lot of owners get angry if we move. So no, she won't come inside.” She nods and Murphy goes about his work setting up another end stand of waters. And while she watches Clarke, a lightbulb goes off in her head.

 

___

 

Fuck it's cold. It's the only thought that runs through Clarke's head. Isn't it supposed to be summer? She tries her best to tighten the coat around her but the chill from the wind and rain is still seeping into her bones. “Come on, Clarke, man up. You've been through worse weather. R..remember that time in the snow?” Pep talking didn't always work and it was proving to be the case now but she did it anyway. With a sigh, she watches her breath come out and leave with the wind and opens the book. Lexa had an interesting sense of humor, especially since they were a coastal town. Before she reads it, the small note falls out and into her lap.

 

_ Your art is beautiful, Clarke. I didn't know a tulip could look so real on paper. I've never been good with a paintbrush. I can barely draw a stick figure. Why haven't you tried to pursue this professionally? I think you could become a well known artist! And the fact you can fix a bone or two is a plus. Imagine becoming an artist with an MD? As for dinner, there is a small Italian restaurant down the street from here. I could take you after work and bring you home? If that's okay with you? _

_ Lexa _

 

With a small smile, Clarke tucks the note away for safekeeping and continues reading the book. Little did Lexa know, Italian was her favorite comfort food. 

 

___

 

As the day wears on, the temperature drops and Clarke feels frozen. She wanted to go inside but knew she couldn't. Strict rules from Gary to Jaha that she couldn't be inside. But leave it to Lexa to change that around. Clarke looks up when she hears the sliding door open, “Lexa?” Lexa simply smiles and grabs Clarke's table and pulls it inside. “Lexa what are you doing?” She still doesn't say anything at she places it near the front doors. “Lexa, I can't be in here!” “Nonsense, Clarke. It's freezing out there and I won't let you die of frostbite or hypothermia! So, sit in here where it's warm, converse with the few customers coming inside, and don't complain. Everyone can tell you are cold.” Clarke's mouth opens and closes. She can't say anything. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit turned on with Lexa's dominant voice. 

 

Quietly, she gulps and nods her head, “Okay, Lexa. Thank youm" Lexa smiles and nods, “You're welcome.” And she walks away. The rest of Clarke's day is spent inside the warm store as she watches the storm outside manage to get even worse. The rain was so bad you couldn't see now. Getting home was going to be terrifying. Going to get Raven’s brace was going to be even worse because it was dark. With a heavy sigh, she decides to wait for her family to be off work. It's the safer option because Bellamy and Murphy are better at driving in this kind of storm. When they finally close, they wait for Lexa to lock up before leaving. Clarke hands her the book, “Until tomorrow, boss.” She kisses Lexa's cheek and watches the blush that grows on her cheeks all the way to her ears. It's adoringly cute and Clarke loves it every time. “Bye, Clarke. Until tomorrow.”

 

___

 

Watching them leave, Lexa steps into her car and opens the book. She feels her stomach fill with butterflies whenever she sees that messy scrawl. 

 

_ Italian sounds amazing. It's...my favorite comfort food. I look forward to tomorrow and I would love for you to drop me off at home. Thank you for making me feel like a normal person. Like a normal person going on a date. Maybe it'll be awkward too? _

_ Clarke _

 

Lexa laughs at that and drives home with a smile that never leaves her face.

 

___

 

They managed to make it safely to the clinic. Clarke's heart is racing and she feels like she can't breathe. It was the scariest moment for her and all she could think about was the night of the accident. The day she became an orphan. Raven is sitting in a chair rubbing soft circles into Clarke's back and whispers reassuring words into her ear. It didn't stop the fear but Clarke was beginning to feel better. They didn't have to wait too long this time. The storm causing people to stay indoors and come only for emergencies. After 10 minutes, they are called into the back. 

 

“Ms. Reyes, Ms. Griffin, how good to see you both again tonight. Come, I have that brace ready and it should help with the walking.” Raven was the one scared and Clarke was comforting her this time. With a hesitant nod, they fit Raven's new brace on. Kane smiles, “It should work better than this one. Take as much time as you need, okay? I'll be putting this one away. When you're ready, you two can come out and we'll talk about payment.” Clarke nods and mouths thank you to him. He simply smiles and walks out. “Are you gonna try to walk?” Raven is still looking at the brace, “Is it bad I'm scared?” Clarke sucks her teeth, “Rae, there is nothing wrong with being scared. Come on, we'll do it together.” She holds Raven’s hand in her own and helps her up. They take a few tentative steps and then Raven is walking on her own with a smile that grows, “Clarke! There's no pain!”

 

Clarke is excited and hugs Raven, “That's great!” She has tears in her eyes as her best friend walks around with no pain anymore. They head out to the lobby and Raven keeps walking. Clarke laughs and wipes her eyes, “Thank you, Kane. How much do we owe you?” Kane smiles, “No charge, Clarke. She needed it and I wanted to help.” “Kane I can't…” He puts his hand up, “If you feel you must pay something, I could use a volunteer a few days a week here at the clinic. I can't pay you much but it'll be enough.” She couldn't speak, her brain had never short circuited like this before, “You're offering me a job? One in which I have no experience in?” He laughs, “Clarke, I'm not an idiot. Your mother was top surgeon, she taught you when you were little and I know you. You kept it up didn't you? The studying and training. The only difference is that you haven't gone to school for any of it. Work with me and who knows where you can go.” 

 

She breaks down. The offer was too much after what he did for Raven and what he continued to do. It sounded too good to be true but she had a sense that Kane just wanted to nurture her talent. There were no strings behind this offer so she pulls herself together, “When do I start?” He claps his hands and laughs, “How about when this storm blows over? We are thinking of closing soon because it is too bad even for us.” She smiles and nods and makes her way to the van where Raven is already seated. This day was slowly becoming magnificent. Her friends had jobs, and now she had a job. Things were finally looking up. And Clarke slowly let herself feel something she hadn't felt in a while. Clarke felt happy. 

 

___

 

Friday morning found Lexa humming a soft tune. One she didn't know but liked the rhythm to. It was slow and soft and something she would dance to. Still humming, she feeds Pauna and he meows at her in response to her singing, “I'm happy, Pauna! I have a date tonight with Clarke and Italian is her favorite food. Can you believe that?” She gets a meow in response but then he focuses on the food. With a laugh, she goes to the closet and pulls out a blue flannel and black skinny jeans with her black Converse shoes. As she sets it on the bed, she looks through her closet for something to wear for dinner. She settles on staying in her black skinny jeans but will change into a white button up dress shirt. She decides to go with a tie as well as her black peacoat. 

 

She smiles to herself, she was going to look good for Clarke. As she changes into her work clothes, she gets a phone call from her mom, “Nomon, good morning!” And then her world is changed when she hears her mother's scolding tone, “ _ Alexandra Woods, you have a date tonight and didn't tell us? Your father and I didn't even know you liked someone enough to ask _ !” She was going to kill Anya for opening her big mouth, “I didn't mean to not tell you, nomon. It just happened suddenly. I wanted to see where it went before I brought up Clarke.” “ _ Clarke? You're going on a date with a man?”  _ And she can hear Anya laugh in the background and her father speak up, “ _ I thought she was a lesbian!??”  _ Lexa sighs into the phone, “Clarke is a girl, nomon.” “ _ Oh. Good to know, anyways, 2 things. 1. Be safe tonight, the rain is crazy, and 2. You will NOT kill your sister. Do you understand?”  _ She sighs and nods, “Yes, Nomon. Now may I go? I will be late for work.” She says goodbye to her parents and sends the flipping off emoji to Anya. Anya simply responds with a heart emoji. 

 

___

 

Clarke is humming the same soft tune that Lexa was. Something easy and slow, her parent's song, Moonlight Serenade. But it doesn't hurt her to hum it this time. No, instead it creates a flurry of butterflies that dance in the pit of her stomach and flow into her throat. She smiles about the thought of tonight. A date with Lexa! Who would have thought their notes would lead them here? As she decides what to wear that night, there is a whistle coming from the doorway. Octavia and Raven are standing next to each other, “Look at that, O, our baby girl has a date!” Octavia laughs, “And she chose the best dress, a slit along the thigh, she is definitely trying to stop Lexa from breathing.” Clarke blushes, “Shut up, O. You're all over Lincoln!” Octavia blushes this time, “Hey, I barely know the guy, but I wouldn't mind being all over him. Have you looked at those muscles?!” Both Clarke and Raven gag, “Gross. When you find me cheekbones again, then I'll be happy.” Clarke smiles, “Who knows, maybe you'll meet again.” 

 

After finishing up, the gang manage to pile into the van. It was harder this time because Clarke brought her backpack. As they drive, they notice the beach and watch the waves come up higher than normal, “Murph, be careful yeah?” He nods, “Why do you think we're leaving so early? I'm telling you, global warming is a bitch and is why we are experiencing this in SUMMER.” Bellamy laughs, “Try telling that to our president.” The car laughs it off and they continue to drive. It's windy and raining so hard that Murphy slows the van down to thirty miles an hour with high beams on. Lucky for him, no one was on the road. They manage to pull into the parking lot with ten minutes to spare before they all started their shift. Soon they would alternate but for now, Lexa wanted them working as long as possible to learn the store quickly. After all, they had the hours to spare. 

 

Clarke manages to notice Lexa in front of the store. They smile at each other and Clarke has to keep her eyes focused because Lexa looks delicious in her flannel and skinny jeans. Her butt was designed by Gods along with that killer jawline. “See something you like, Clarke?” Lexa is confused at the comment so she continues to unlock the door while Clarke flips Raven off. Raven laughs and they go inside. Before she even has a chance, Clarke sees Lexa pulling her table inside, “Come on, Clarke. It's freezing out here, you're welcome inside. All my regulars are happy to see you indoors right now. I just hope the warmer weather comes back soon.”

 

Clarke blushes and smiles, “I hope so too. I hear there is a trail not too far from here that gives you a view of the beach.” Lexa smiles, “There is, I'm pretty sure Steve told you about it? It's a lot of fun honestly. And there are hidden trails around here too. If you know where to go.” Clarke melts at the mischievous grin Lexa gives her, “You've...got work, Ms. Woods. Go.” Lexa laughs and nods as she hands Clarke another book, “These were my favorite as a kid.” Clarke reads the title  _ Goosebumps Night of the Living Dummy  _ by R.L Stine. “Mine too! Oh my goodness this one terrified me as a kid! It still does now if I'm being honest.” Lexa laughs again and shakes her head, “It's small so I brought you all three books.” Clarke smiles again and kisses Lexa on the cheek, closer to her lips this time and Lexa stops functioning altogether. “Lex?” Raven comes up, “What happened?” “I think I broke Lexa.” Lexa shakes her head and blushes as red as a tomato, “I'm...not broken. I…” She clears her throat, “I've got to get to work.” Raven and Clarke laugh quietly while Lexa walks to the office.

 

Raven leaves to work on something and Clarke opens the book to the first page and sees the neatly written words.

 

_ I'm glad you enjoy Italian. I look forward to tonight, Clarke. May we learn more about each other as we continue this future. Until tonight, I hope this book (these books) can keep you entertained long enough? Sincerely yours,  _

_ Lexa _

 

Clarke blushes and continues to read. Her mind going to the thought of tonight. Where would it lead them and was she ready for it? Clarke was scared, she never allowed anyone this close but Lexa? Lexa was crawling her way into Clarke's skin and settling in. But Clarke didn't mind and that terrified her more than she cared to admit. But Murphy's words sink in, “Let yourself be happy, Clarke.” 

 

___

 

At 6 in the evening, the power went out. Clarke had been sitting at the door watching the clouds begin to darken and the wind blew even stronger. She came to the conclusion that if it wasn't for the chains holding them down, the tables across the street would have gone flying by now. She was finishing up the third book when the store went dark. Lexa had been working in the office and came out to take a look around. She opened the front door and walked out. As she came back in, she spoke up, “It looks like the whole block is out of power. This storm is worse than we thought.” As if to prove a point to Lexa, thunder boomed so loud and lightning struck the ground a few miles up the road. Everyone screamed at the view of it. Gathering her senses, Lexa turns to Murphy, “Close these two out and I'll grab photo. Bellamy, close out the cosmetics register. Everyone else into the office. It's too dangerous to be here. I'm calling it.” 

 

The crew works quick and diligently to get the store shut down. Murphy helped count the drawers and they were outside in less than twenty minutes. She locks the door and says goodbye to everyone as they start to head off to their cars. Clarke was putting the book in her backpack when there was another large clap, “CLARKE!!” Lightning struck the light pole and it was falling to the ground near Clarke. Lexa quickly grabbed her out of the way and pulled her to the car, “Get out of here!! Get out of the rain!” Clarke is being tucked into Lexa's car as she watches her friends driving off in their van. Lexa drives as quick as the storm allows her to, Clarke still in shock, “Clarke, sweetheart talk to me.” Blue meet green and Clarke is crying, “I didn't even see it. I felt the electricity and my hair stood up! I...I almost died!” Lexa pulls into her parking space and faces Clarke, “Hey...hey breathe. I was there and pulled you out of the way. Let's get inside and dry off, yeah?” Clarke nods slowly and Lexa goes around to help her out of the car.

 

Once they get up the stairs and inside, Lexa goes about finding towels for the two of them. Pauna is intrigued by the new visitor and meows, “I...didn't know you liked cats?” Lexa smiles and picks him up, “He found me a couple years ago. I didn't mean to adopt it, it just happened when he made himself at home huh?” Clarke smiles when the cat meows again, “Pauna, this is Clarke. Clarke meet Pauna. Can you say hi?” Pauna meows a hello and Clarke laughs as she pets behind his ears causing him to purr. Lexa smiles, “He likes you. He's not one to purr at anyone.” Clarke smiles even more and Lexa finds it adorable. 

 

After introductions are passed, Lexa grows nervous. Clarke was in her home, her space and she was looking at everything, “You...can look around if you'd like? It's small but mine. The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right. I...need to call my parents and let them know I'm safe.” Clarke nods, “Later, could I call the shelter? I want to know if the others made it back.” “Of course, Clarke. I wouldn't have it any other way.” She leaves Clarke to her own devices and Clarke looks around.  It's a spacious apartment, a large kitchen and living room. There's a television placed on the wall. There's a sliding door leading to the balcony and a small plant enjoying the rain outside. Inside, there is a cat tower in the corner that looks out the balcony, Pauna had quite the set up. Clarke sees him watching her instead of outside and she smiles and pets his head again. He meows and purrs and let's her continue. She hears Lexa, “Sha, nomon, I'm safe. I'm home now.” 

 

Wanting to give Lexa her privacy, Clarke walks towards the hallway and notices the pictures of Lexa and two people who must he her parents. There's a picture of Lincoln and Quint. She smiles at all of them, Lexa looked happy. As she goes into the hallway, she notices one picture by the light switch. A beautiful dark women, a large smile on her face and it hits Clarke, this is who Lexa lost. She thinks to herself how beautiful this woman is. Deciding to dry off, she goes into the bathroom and drys herself as best she can. As she steps out, she finds Lexa looking out at the balcony, “Lex?” Lexa faces her and she smiles, “You look...pretty.” Clarke blushes, “I'm wet. Pretty isn't a word I'd use.” But Lexa only hears the first part of that sentence and gulps. She shakes her head, “I'm sorry about the storm and it...ruining our date.” Clarke shakes her head, “Nonsense, may I take a look in your kitchen?” Lexa smiles and let's Clarke lead the way. Clarke opens the fridge first, “My mom used to say that as long as you had basics…” Clarke finds chicken and some eggs, she also finds parmesan cheese and sets it on the counter, “You always have dinner.” Opening the cabinet, she manages to find bread crumbs, salt, pepper, garlic and onion powder, “It's amazing you had all these ingredients here already.” Lexa laughs, “You can thank my sister. She insists on trying to cook but fails every time.” Clarke laughs, “I've got to meet this sister of yours. If we can't go out, how about we bring Italian food to us? Chicken parmesan with pasta?” Lexa goes to the fridge and pulls out lettuce, tomato, carrots, and dressing, “With a side salad?” Clarke smiles, “Let's make dinner together and get all dressed up in what we decided to wear after we finish? We can still have the date?” 

 

Lexa smiled, “I like the way you think, Clarke. Let's do it.” And so that's how their evening goes. Lexa plays some soft jazz on Pandora, but from the early 20’s-50’s. Clarke loves it and they begin to move in their own little dances around each other. Lexa cutting the tomatoes and carrots while Clarke begins to combine the bread crumbs and other spices. Before she dips her hands into the the raw chicken, she washes them and grabs a few carrots and munches, “Clarke, don't eat all of them!” Clarke laughs at the tone of voice Lexa used, “Fine, fine, but you should add cucumber. It would add to the crunch of the carrots.” And Lexa finds cucumber to add. Clarke breads the chicken and places it in a pan. Lexa shows her where the pots and pans are placed and Clarke begins to set up. She adds oil and begins to fry the chicken, “Do you have mozzarella cheese?” “I don't know that I do.” Lexa goes digging and Clarke is laughing, “You don't have to dig, Lex, it's…” But her sentence is cut off from Lexa shouting, “Yes! I have mozzarella!! My sister attempted pizza a few weeks ago and failed so...here.” Clarke laughs and takes to shredding the mozzarella while watching the chicken.

 

Lexa hears her phone ring and she goes to answer it, “Hello? Oh umm hold on.” She holds the phone out for Clarke, “It's for you.” Clarke is confused, “Umm...hello?” “ _ Princess?!”  _ “Murphy! Are you all okay?” “ _ Yeah, we just got in, what about you two?”  _ “We're good, Murph. I don't know when the storm will let up but I'm with Lexa.” “ _ Me either Clarke, I'm just glad you're safe. I'll let you go and tell the others.”  _ “Okay, Murph, love you.”  _ “Love you too, kiddo.”  _ And they hang up. Clarke smiles Lexa, “They're safe, thank God.” Lexa smiles, “That's a relief.” Clarke nods and goes back to working in the kitchen. And Lexa watches with a soft smile spread across her face. This wonderful human being was in her kitchen, moving around like she owned the place. And in that moment, Lexa knew that was what she wanted. She wanted Clarke here every day for the rest of their lives. In that moment, she could see Clarke standing in the same kitchen with a baby on her hip singing a song she didn't know the words to. Two weeks was all it took. Two tentative weeks and Lexa was falling in love like a fool. She feared the landing though, would Clarke feel the same? Or was Lexa just lonely and making up the things she saw? It didn't matter at this point because now that she put a name on it, nothing else mattered. Clarke Griffin was going to be in her life one way or another. Even if it meant as friends for the rest of their lives. She could live with that.

 

___

 

The timer goes off and Clarke looks at the oven, “It's finally finished. Now, you go change into what you were going to wear tonight and I'll do the same.” Lexa does as told and goes into the room to change while Clarke goes to the bathroom to change. The blonde changes as quick as she can. She slips on the dress and manages to zip it up. She does her best to comb her hair and clip half into a butterfly clip. She smiles as she adds the red lipstick Octavia let her borrow. There's a bottle of her favorite perfume, one her mom used to always use and she sprays a little. A smile coming to her face at the memory that comes through. It was what she had left of her mom. She opens the door and nearly runs into Lexa who was walking down the hall, “Shit! Sorry!” 

 

___

 

Lexa changes faster than she ever has in her life! She throws the flannel into the basket and carefully puts on the button up, trying not to wrinkle it. She buttons it all the way up and decides to add the black tie for good measure. She rolls up the sleeves a bit and then combs her hair off to one side. Damn did she look good. She decides to be patient and wait for Clarke after changing so she walks out of her room and crashes into the blonde, “Shit! Sorry!” Lexa steadies Clarke and laughs but it's cut off when she sees the dress Clarke is wearing, “Fuck, Clarke.” And those two words does something to Clarke that has a warmth spreading in her lower stomach, “Lex, you look…” And both women devour each other. Clarke can't shake the name that comes to her head, “Daddy!” Yeah, Lexa looks like that tonight. And Lexa can't help but think, “My does she look like a snack. Forget dinner, feed me you.” The sexual tension becomes charged and both women try not to feel it. They carefully walk into the kitchen and Lexa immediately goes to the cabinet under the sink, “We can't have dinner without candles, and…” She reaches into the fridge to grab a bottle of wine, “Wine. There are glasses in that cabinet.” Clarke walks to the cabinet and grabs two wine glasses out. Lexa opens the bottle and pours the glasses.

 

As they sit down to their meal, it's silent. A silence that isn't awkward but rather comfortable for a first date. Lexa tries a bite of the chicken and moans in such a way that has Clarke clenching her legs together, “Clarke, this is delicious.” Clarke blushes as she sips her wine, “Thank you, my mom taught me the recipe. I made it so much, I learned it from scratch.” Lexa smiles and they fall into easy conversation. Clarke telling Lexa about Kane and the job offer, “Clarke that's amazing! I think you should go for it honestly!” Then Lexa tells her about her family and the trouble they get into, her heritage and bloodline and Clarke smiles, “I noticed you speak Trigedaslang.” “You know the language?” Clarke nods, “Sha, ai laik Klark com skai kru.” And Lexa nearly chokes on her wine, “You're the 13th clan??” She nods, “My father was a respected member. Him and his best friend Kane actually. I...learned the language when I was young and always felt connected to my heritage. Although not all Kru’s respect us.” Lexa nods, “You've heard the stories of how and why your clan was added, right?” Clarke shakes her head, “My father...never got to that part.” 

 

And before she can stop herself, Lexa is asking a difficult question, “What were your parents names?” And Clarke feels the air leave her lungs. Lexa feels the room shift and knows she's messed up, “Clarke? Clarke I'm sorry I asked. That was insensitive of me. Please don't feel like you have to answer it okay?” But Clarke is shaking her head and Lexa gets up and sits next to her. She takes a deep breath in, “Their names were Jake and Abigail Griffin. Two people madly in love and taken too soon from this world.” And Lexa is holding Clarke in her arms. Clarke doesn't cry for the first time in years at the sound of their names. It was almost healing for her. But she couldn't talk about how they died, not just yet. But one day soon, Lexa would know everything. Lexa is still consoling Clarke when she looks up, “That woman in the hallway? That's Costia. And she was also taken from this world way to soon.” And Lexa tears up and cries. Clarke holding her tightly and leaving soft touches on her back. While Clarke had cried so much, Lexa barely shed a tear. And this is what she needed, to feel it and get it all out. 

 

___

 

After an hour of sitting and silence for their lost people, they get up and begin to clean the kitchen together. Clarke smiles as the last dish is put in the cabinet, “Lex?” “Hmm?” “I...know this wasn't an ideal first date but… I enjoyed it.” Lexa smiles and turns to face Clarke, “So did I. The food was great, the company...eh… I'll get back to you on that.” They step closer and Clarke laughs, “I could say the same for you. There's only so many times a woman wants to hear about someone else's heritage. Another step closer, “Says the woman who kept asking me about my heritage.” One final step and green meets blue, “What can I say? I was intrigued by the tie.” And Clarke is touching the tie while Lexa places her hands on Clarke's waist, “I could say the same about the dress.” The flirtatious undertones are strong and Clarke can't take it anymore. She pulls Lexa's tie down and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lexa took a second to register what was going on but kisses back. It's soft and Clarke tastes like wine and a new beginning. Clarke begs entrance with her tongue and Lexa allows it. They slow it down this time, exploring each other's mouths. Lexa tastes like wine and… home. 

 

In this moment, Clarke realizes that Lexa is becoming home. The person she wants to be with every day. To come home to and have these nights together. Have mornings and holidays, everything. How could this woman get into her heart in two weeks? Two weeks was crazy. But here she was, tasting Lexa and craving more. She pulls Lexa closer and it becomes more heated. Lexa lifts her up onto the sink, her hand sliding up the slit of Clarke's dress. She begins to kiss Clarke's jaw and down her neck and the moans she earns make Lexa want to tease her. She bites down softly on her neck and Clarke jolts her hips forward into Lexa. Lexa picks her up and begins to carry her into the bedroom. All the while she doesn't break the kiss. As she shuts the door, she pins Clarke against it and begins to bite harder at her neck. Clarke was going to have marks in the morning. But she didn't care, instead she rolls her hips against Lexa seeking friction on her most sensitive area. Lexa then walks Clarke over to the bed and lays her down, “C..Clarke.” Clarke is doing magical things with her tongue and teeth against Lexa's neck, “L..Lexa?” “Is this what you want to do? Are you 100% okay with this? Because if you aren't, we should stop this.” And Clarke is pulling away and staring into green eyes, “Do you not want to?” Lexa shakes her head, “Clarke, believe me I want to do this. But only if you are sure you want to do this too. And do it for your reasons. Not to forget about the pain you feel.” And Clarke kisses Lexa hard, “It's the same thing for you, Lex.” And Lexa nods, “I know. And I'm okay with going the next step.” Clarke nods, “I am too. Please, Lexa, make… make love to me.” And so Lexa does. She worships Clarke's body in so many ways. Clarke was beautiful and Lexa just wanted more and more. 

 

Clarke enjoyed every minute she had with Lexa. The woman was beyond beautiful and she loved her body. The way her muscles went taught wherever Clarke touched. She spent a lot of time working Lexa up and bringing her back down. The storm outside was loud, the wind blowing, the rain falling, the lightning striking, it added to the pleasure both women were feeling. Clarke managed to get Lexa to use the tie and Lexa was slowly grinding against Clarke while holding her tied hands above her. “Lexa, yes! I'm gonna!” “Clarke!” As one large thunder clap sounds, Clarke and Lexa both climax together. It had been so long for both that it lasted for a while. Lexa slowly moving to help them both ride it out. When they finally came down, both women lay down. “Lex...that was… amazing.” And Lexa smiles, “That really was, Clarke.” She turns towards the blonde and wraps her arms around her. Clarke lets Lexa's warmth take over and she closes her eyes. Both women fall asleep with a smile on their faces. It looked like new beginnings were on the horizon. And both women were ready for it. After all, everyone deserves to be happy. Who knew all it took was a couple of books and some coffee? As both women slept, they couldn't help but think that this was it. This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the next chapter will be the weekend Clexa and then a time jump, a month possibly. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Weekends are meant for sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, the next chapter!! And then a time jump of a month! Thank you everyone who has been so patient with me and the kind messages have helped so much! I'm proud of parts of this chapter and meh with some of this chapter! Please be kind and enjoy!

**Saturday:**

 

Clarke was always an early riser, even when she was a kid, she was up before the sun was. Her parents had to fight with her to give them an extra hour of sleep. It was a fond memory that found Clarke at four in the morning. She had woken up and stretched and looked over to the sleeping brunette next to her. Lexa was adorable like this! In her sleeping state, she looked small and peaceful. The sheets are around Lexa’s butt and the blonde has a good view of Lexa's bare back, except it isn't bare. Splayed down her spine was a beautiful tattoo. It looked like planets almost and she began to trace the tattoo with soft fingers. 

 

In this moment, Clarke learned that Lexa was a heavy sleeper. She laughs quietly and gets up from the bed. She runs to the bathroom and finds her backpack. Rummaging inside, she finds an old T-shirt and some shorts. She thanks herself for deciding to bring them after all. As she puts her shorts on, she feels a soreness that hasn't been there for a while. It's a good kind of sore. She smiles to herself and when she goes to put on the shirt, she stops when she sees herself in the mirror. Lexa really did a number on her. She touches her ribs, there are little bite marks when Lexa was teasing her. Clarke's hand travels up and touches every hickey placed by Lexa. There were three on her left breast. So Lexa was a left breast kind of woman. What makes Clarke smile though are the hickeys that mark her neck. Almost like Lexa was making a claim. Saying that Lexa only wanted Clarke. 

 

After changing, she steps out of the bathroom and walks quietly into the living room. It's dark save for the street light outside making the apartment dim so she can see around her. There is a meow that startles Clarke but she smiles when she notices Pauna staring out the balcony at the storm. There's lightning flashing so quickly and the thunder is low. She stands at the sliding door with Pauna and she pets his head. He begins to purr almost immediately. She laughs and goes to sit on the couch. Pauna quickly follows her and as she gets comfortable, the cat curls into her lap and allows the blonde to pet him. She smiles and does just that while watching the storm going on outside.

 

___

 

Lexa wakes up to an empty bed. Her heart drops instantly at the realization that Clarke left. She tries not to cry as she rolls over to the other side of the bed. But then she hears it. A magnificent laugh that Lexa would recognize anywhere. Donning on some boxer shorts and a sports bra, she walks from the bedroom to the living room and notices Clarke getting comfy on the couch. Her smile grows when she notices her cat curled around Clarke's legs. She doesn't want to startle the blonde so she turns on the hall light, “Clarke?” 

 

The blonde looks over to her, “Hey, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep anymore. I've gotten so used to waking up early that my internal clock woke me up. Look, the storm is still pretty bad.” Lexa smiles, “No need to apologize. And I can see that. I hope those fishermen are safe out there.” Clarke nods and Lexa moves into the kitchen, “Would you like some coffee, Clarke?” Clarke smiles, “I'd love some.” After the coffee is done, Clarke is being handed a steaming mug. She takes a sip and smiles. Lexa sits across from her on the couch and the two women are staring at each other. The question burning in Lexa's mind but Clarke beats her to it, “Do you regret what we did?” And it feels like all the air is sucked from the room as she waits for Lexa's answer. The thoughts of rejection slowly playing across her mind, what if it was just the heat of the moment? Sure they both had been okay with it but did they rush? Of course they had! It had been two weeks! Still, those green eyes manage to bore into Clarke like they can read her very soul. 

 

“I can hear you thinking from here, Clarke. And no, I don't regret it at all. It was the most amazing night I've had in awhile. And… do you regret it?” Clarke is quiet for less than a minute but it feels like an eternity to Lexa. All the possible reasons why Clarke would regret their night seemed to flash into Lexa's mind, “Now who is the one thinking loudly?” With a soft laugh, Clarke smiles, “No, I don't regret what we did. It...was fast but I don't regret it at all.” Content with the answer, Lexa smiles back and they sit and talk about nothing and everything, a conversation that would seem boring to others but here in this small apartment living room, it meant the world to them. 

 

After a few hours, they moved back to the bedroom and watched a Netflix documentary. Well, Lexa watched it, Clarke fell asleep and had managed to curl herself into Lexa. And the brunette couldn't help it, she stopped watching the documentary and laid down with Clarke. It became almost natural the way their bodies fit together. The way Clarke adjusted herself and put her leg over Lexa's, how Lexa's hand finds its way inside Clarke's sleeping shirt and dances her fingers across the skin there. And just before she succumbs to the impending droop of her eyelids, Lexa feels a scar. It's not very prominent but it's there. And it has her more curious about the woman laying next to her.

 

**9 A.M.**

 

Lexa is up first this time. She manages to untangle herself from Clarke and goes to the window. It's still raining but not as bad as the past two weeks. It looked like the storm would blow over and she would be able to assess the damage to the store. But until then, she decided to live in paradise a little longer. After writing a note, she gathers her stuff and goes to shower quickly. Taking time to feel and see the marks Clarke left on her. She smiles as she remembers the night. The way Clarke moaned her name, how sore Lexa was. But the good sore, the satisfied sore. When she shuts the water off, she changes and sets about her morning routine. She calls her mom and tells her about her evening. Purposely leaving out her sex filled adventures. But Amelia Woods was one smart cookie, “ _Alexandria Woods, it has been two weeks and you already bed this girl!?_ ” She can hear the hoots from her father and sister in the back and laughs. “ _This is no laughing matter, Alexandria._ ” She clears her throat, “ _Moba, nomon_.” With a breath, Amelia speaks the truest words about her daughter, “ _This girl must be special for you to have done what you did this soon._ _Shil op yu tombom, yongon.”_ And Lexa closes her eyes as she nods her head, “ _Sha, Nomon.”_ After the goodbyes, Lexa sets to making breakfast. She smiles as she pulls out the ingredients for pancakes. A specialty if she should boast. (And in the years to come, she does a lot of it whenever Clarke tries her hand at pancakes.)

 

___ 

 

Clarke wakes up to the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon? She looks around the room and remembers she is still with Lexa. Just as she turns over to get out of bed, she hears a paper crinkle. Finding it, she rubs her eyes and reads.

 

_ Last night was magical. With the rain, how about we stay in our own world for today? I'm making breakfast. If you go to the shelf by the closet, there's a book. A room with a view by E.M. Forster. You're welcome to read and come keep me company. If you wish to shower, I put a towel and some clean clothes in the bathroom. Help yourself please? _

_ Lexa _

 

She smiles to herself, this felt so domesticated! Before she showers, she goes to the bookshelf and finds the story. It's the book, tattered on the edges. When she opens it, there is highlighter marking the once white pages. Notes have been scribbled into the margins and she knows it's Lexa's writing. The book has been annotated, evaluated, and scrutinized in every possible way. New quotes and lines needed for memorization are underlined and written in. The book was old but had more life in it than any one that Clarke picked up. Maybe that was just uniquely Lexa, she brought life to things that the blonde never noticed before. But it was a good thing. She places the book on the bed and showers. Now she has always been one to shower. No matter where she was or how bad it got, Clarke managed to find a shower but Lexa's shower was heaven. She had all the possible body washes, shampoos and conditioners you could ask for. And so Clarke set the water on warm and climbed in. It felt good. The water pressure was strong and that wasn't something she was used to. As she puts the shampoo in her hair, she notices it smells like Lexa. And a feeling rises in her stomach. Butterflies are settling in as she realizes that she will have the smell of Lexa on her for the whole day. 

 

With a giddy smile on her face, she finishes her shower and changes into the clothes Lexa left out. A pair of workout shorts and a tank top. Clarke was larger in the breast department but Lexa's shirt managed to fit her perfectly. As she towel dries her hair, she walks out and grabs the book as she goes. She smiles down at Pauna who wraps around her legs and meows, “Well good morning to you too, sir.” As she walks into the kitchen, she asks, “Can… I help with anything?” And the look that Lexa has in her eyes tells Clarke maybe breakfast can wait.

 

___

 

She hears the shower running and smiles to herself. Clarke was making herself comfortable, something Lexa had hoped would happen. As she is lost in thought, she begins to finish up the bacon when she hears a soft voice from the end of the hallway, “Can… I help with anything?” And Lexa knew what she was going to say, to tell Clarke to sit down because she had the food. But the words die as quickly as they had formed. Clarke was simply stunning. Her hair still damp from the shower, and Lexa doesn't mean to but she lets her eyes wander over Clarke. Her long legs and the way the shorts accentuate her butt. Her tummy shows a little but it is perfect, and her breasts, that good earth cleavage, was something Lexa loved. And she had to admit that Clarke looked, “Fucking sexy.” Her eyes grow wide, did she really say that out loud?! What the fuck was wrong with her, “Clarke I…” But she was cut off by plump lips attacking her own. And Lexa loses her balance as they fall back near the stove. Lucky for her, she remembered to turn everything off. In between kisses, Lexa pulls away, “Clarke… food?” And Clarke looks at Lexa, “Are you hungry?” She can see that Lexa's pupils are blown wide, full of desire. “It can wait.” And Lexa is pulling Clarke closer. 

 

The kisses are slower this time, filled with an unknown passion. Clarke would never get enough of this. The way Lexa's lips felt against her own was enough to make her lightheaded. And Lexa couldn't get enough of how Clarke tasted. Clarke tasted like the future, like the past, like everything she had been missing. And God was it intoxicating! Feeling Clarke's tongue against her lips, Lexa allows her to enter. And her tongue slides against Lexa's smoothly. It's soft and hard at the same time. Tender and sweet but just hot enough to make Lexa want more. And more is what she gets. Clarke attaches her teeth to Lexa's collar bone and bites hard enough to leave a mark but soothes it with her tongue. And it has Lexa picking Clarke up and walking her to the bedroom. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa and can feel her abs. “Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke moves her hips forward and manages to rub her clit against those rock hard abs. The moan Clarke lets out is enough to have Lexa wet in seconds. She lays Clarke on the bed and kisses down her body. Teasing and nipping at the skin gently. Each motion making Clarke move her hips forward involuntarily. Something that Lexa loves from now to when they reach the end of their days. Knowing she turned Clarke on this much. She pulls Clarke's underwear and shorts off after getting the permission and doesn't waste any time. Her talented tongue sets to work at the delicious meal before her. 

 

And Clarke can do nothing but grip on to the bedsheets and moan out Lexa's name. This woman was fantastic. Reaching places Clarke never knew existed! When she came close, Lexa took her time and really let it build. To the point Clarke was begging, “Lexa please… I need you.” Lexa smiles and manages to fit two fingers inside Clarke and uses her tongue. And Clarke feels her eyes close, her head tip back, “Oh God! Lexa, fuck me right there baby, Yes!” And Lexa focuses on her speed, using the moans from the blonde goddess to egg her on. And she doesn't mean to, but Clarke can't hold back. The feeling making her toes curl as her orgasm hits her full force. She's screaming at this point and Lexa doesn't care if anyone can hear Clarke. “FUCK, LEXA I'M GONNA!!!” And a rush of fluid spills out. Clarke stills for a minute, her body overcome with such pleasure that she can't move. Lexa slows her movements, allowing Clarke to ride out the rest of her orgasm. When she feels her high end, she carefully pulls Lexa up to her, “I'm...so sorry that's...never happened before.” Embarrassment fills her face and Lexa kisses Clarke, “Hey, don't ever be embarrassed for that. It felt good, I pleased you and you came. Do you feel good?” “Lex, I feel amazing. Spent, but amazing.” And they kiss again.

 

Lexa gently gets up and helps Clarke clean up. They change the sheets and lay back down. Clarke changes into a pair of boxers that Lexa had. They lay down again. Lexa is gently drawing patterns on Clarke's skin. And she feels the scar again. “Clarke?” The woman had her eyes closed, “Hmm?” “What...happened here?” She rubs her thumb over the scar and it causes Clarke to shiver. It's silent and Lexa hopes she hasn't overstepped, “I'm...sorry if I…” But Clarke shakes her head, “No… I…” She opens her eyes and gently lifts her shirt. The scar goes from Clarke's abdomen and up the side of her body to her right breast. Lexa is gentle when she touches it. And Clarke takes a breath, “I'm not ready to talk about them yet, but… I was in a car accident the night my world was taken from me. This… is the wound I have left.” Clarke feels the tears and the burn in her throat expecting Lexa to ask more questions. But she doesn't. Instead she simply kisses the scar from the bottom to the top. And in those kisses, soft and sweet, Clarke hears the unspoken promise, “Talk when you're ready but I think you're beautiful.” And Clarke cries that morning after Lexa stops kissing her scar. And Lexa holds her close. 

 

They eat breakfast after that. Each woman wanting a chance to get to know each other a little better. They spoke of easy things for the rest of the day. What they were like as kids, their ambitions and goals, Clarke had enough courage to speak about her parents and what they were like before the accident. After all, Lexa made it easy. She didn't poke and prod, instead she smiled and told Clarke she didn't have to speak about them. Clarke was never really given that option. Murphy and everyone had never really asked about it so Clarke never had the decision to make. Or some would pry and try to know the truth but it would make her break down in the end. But it was Lexa, and Lexa cared and was kind to her. Saw her as a person and not just some homeless woman. And Lexa? Well she soaked up every word Clarke had to say. She was lost in the numerous stories the blonde told about her mother and father. The adventures she had been on growing up. From camping on the beach to swimming in the Rouge River. And in turn, Lexa spoke about her parents and her sister. Told her about everything they would do growing up. They led two similar lives and it made them grow closer. 

 

In the evening, they had dinner together. As promised, the storm had cleared up and Clarke called home to make sure Raven and everyone knew she was okay. Raven knew what happened the moment she heard Clarke's smile through the phone, “ _ You sly dog, you had sex!”  _ And she was beet red as Lexa overheard her friends cat calling and hollering. Lexa simply laughed it off. Before the phone call ended, they made plans for tomorrow. To go down to the beach and have a bonfire and some food. Lexa was invited of course and that mean Lincoln was too. Lexa agreed. And the night ended perfectly. After hanging up the phone, Lexa and Clarke cleaned up and fed Pauna. They went into the bedroom and made love again that night. But it was slower, more tender. A chance to learn each others bodies and what they loved more. They discovered new secrets that night. And as they held each other to sleep, soft kisses being splayed on exposed skin, there was an unspoken feeling. Three words that hung thickly in the air. But neither wanted to draw a name to it yet. I love you.

 

**Sunday**

 

Pauna pounces on the bed and meows. It was time for him to be fed and he’d be damned if Lexa forgot to feed him. No, it was time for her to wake up. But he miscalculates and jumps onto Clarke. The blonde wakes up feeling a little startled but smiles when she notices the cat. “Alright, you seem pretty smart, Pauna. Show me where your food is so I can feed you.” And the cat is running down the hall. Clarke laughs and follows the cat and feeds him. She notices the sunlight coming in through the apartment and she opens the sliding door. The air hits her. It's a beautiful day, not cold but not hot. Enough for a light jacket and some sunglasses. She looks out at the view and notices that the streets are washed clean. The rain flooded some areas but this little town was built sturdy enough. She relaxes into a pair of arms that wrap around her, “You worried me for a second.” And she's turning around to face Lexa, “Thought I left?” Lexa nods and Clarke smiles, “I could never. But… we did promise my friends a day at the beach and it's gorgeous outside!” Lexa smiles, “I'll say.” Clarke drags Lexa inside and they cook breakfast together. Just your standard eggs and bacon. And then they share a shower. Non sexual of course, after two days of love making, both women were quite pleased and sore. Now it was just focusing on the small details. 

 

___

 

After they change, Lexa drives down to the store to check on it. There were workers already outside cleaning up the tree that had nearly killed Clarke. With that out of the way, they decide to pick up Lincoln. As they pull up to his apartment, Lexa laughs, “Octavia is gonna lose it today.” And Clarke is confused until she sees him walk outside with a cooler in one hand and his towel in the other. The man was ALL muscles. Even his muscles had muscle, “Octavia is gonna drool.” And they both share a laugh. They say hello to the man and Clarke gives Lexa directions to the shelter. As they go, Lexa starts to recognize this is the area Anya crashed, “My sister actually had an accident here.” And Clarke doesn't make sense of it, “I hope she was okay?” “She was, thank God. Someone helped her and saved her life.” “I'm so glad to hear that.” And Lincoln is nodding in the back.

 

The radio is playing an easy song, Lose It by Kane Brown. Clarke is singing the words and Lexa is mesmerized by the sound. She really was beautiful inside and out. And she finds herself turning up the radio so Clarke can sing. Lincoln joins in, very off key, but makes Clarke and Lexa laugh. When they reach the shelter, Clarke kisses Lexa,  “Wait here? I'll grab the guys and we'll head out?” Lexa nods, “Of course, Clarke, but I can come in and help?” Clarke is nervous, there was a difference between knowing she was homeless and actually seeing it. She is hesitant but nods, “Okay, but please don't judge too harshly? This is my home and the people inside are my family.” Lexa looks at Clarke with a serious expression, “Clarke, I could never judge you for where you're at now. There is nothing wrong with it and you shouldn't feel embarrassed. This is your home

“ And she is kissing Lexa again, the words making her heart swell inside her chest. They link hands and go inside. 

 

“Well, look what the storm finally brought home.” Clarke smirks and hugs the man  “Good to see you too, Jasper. Where is everyone?” He points to the living room, “We're all waiting for you to head to the beach. Is this Lexa?” And Lexa finds herself put on the spot by a boy in goggles. She smiles and holds her hand out, “Lexa Woods, this is my friend Lincoln.” And Lincoln holds his hand out as well. After the introductions, Clarke says hello to everyone in the living room. As promised, Octavia is drooling in seconds and is by Lincoln's side in a heartbeat, “It's good to see you again, Lincoln.” And the large teddy bear of a man smiles, “I could say the same, Octavia. And to everyone, thank you for inviting me with you all today.” Raven snorts, “Of course Mr. Muscles, we couldn't forget Octavia’s boy toy.” And the whole group is laughing at the beet red woman flipping Raven off. Lincoln whispers something into Octavia’s ear that has her smiling. The group gathers their things and begins to walk out to the car. Raven smirks, “Are we all going to fit in that jeep there?” Lexa smiles, “We can, but it is going to be a tight fit.” “Or we could just take two cars?” Bellamy is pointing to the jeep off to the side, “Jaha gave us permission to use it for today, on the condition we only go to the beach.” Murphy kisses Bellamy’s cheek, “So, who is going with who?” They divide the cars, Clarke, Lexa, Jasper and Monty in one, and Bellamy, Murphy, Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven in the other. Lexa had to admit, the two boys were funny. Both of them feeding off of each other in the way they joked around. As they pull up to the beach, Lexa notices one thing, it’s empty, “Clarke?” And the blonde simply laughs at the sound of Lexa’s tone, “Relax babe,  come on, let’s get to the beach.” And Lexa is blushing at the name that rolls off Clarke’s lips. She smiles and they all grab the stuff and make their way to the beach. Lincoln is just as confused but he helps carry the items to the beach. 

 

Murphy and Bellamy set out the grill while the girls set up the chairs. Monty and Jasper fill the coolers and drag them close to the grill. Lexa and Lincoln just watch after setting up some towels. This was strange, no one was on the beach and it was such a beautiful day. “Clarke, I think our guests are confused, care to enlighten them?” Clarke laughs and takes Lexa’s hand, “Come on, you too, Lincoln.” Lexa follows and so does Lincoln. Clarke leads them to a sand dune and they walk up to the top. And they see it, the droves of people that are out, enjoying the beautiful weather after the storm. But no one seems to be trying to climb the sand dune. Clarke points down and they both follow her finger. On the bottom of the dune is water. So much water coming in from the surf that no one tries to climb it. Clarke smiles, “I was reckless one day and as a dare, I climbed up here and noticed this part of the beach was secluded. Our own piece of paradise. And in the years I've been coming here, no one has ever ventured. We have the life guards that come by but they know us well enough and we know to watch out for riptides. We come out here as much as possible and just enjoy what we have.” And Lexa smiles, Lincoln is amazed by this. The group of people really banded together and created their own family. A system of support when the world treated them unfairly. 

 

As they walk back down, Raven smiles, “Now that everyone is caught up, let's get to swimming. Murph, where's that boogie board?” And Murphy hands it to her. Clarke and Lexa take off their clothes and have their bikinis underneath. Lexa is wearing a black bikini and Clarke is wearing a dark blue. Both women blushed at the sight of each other. And the group follows after them. They spend hours in the water, swimming and splashing around. Lincoln manages to start a game of chicken while holding Octavia on his shoulders. She wins most of the game for the fact that Lincoln is a large man who is very strong. But it came close when Clarke had an advantage and she pushed Octavia into the water. Raven even managed a game, being mindful of her leg. And Lexa? She simply watches the woman of her dreams having a good time. The sadness gone from her eyes for now. Lexa looks at the people around her, taking them all in. A band of delinquents as Raven called them. Murphy comes up beside her, “Thanks for this, Lexa.” “What do you mean?” “Giving us the chance. Letting us show you what we can offer and not treating us like we are scum of the earth. This is the happiest I've seen everyone in such a long time. We have hope now.” And Lexa smiles, “Well, you guys managed to crash land into my life. And I am so happy you did.” They laugh and enjoy the water for a bit longer.

  
  


___

 

And just like that, the beautiful day turns into a beautiful night. The bonfire is going, there's easy conversation between everyone and the food is being prepared. Murphy was a master at the grill. He decided to make carne asada and had all the fixings to go with it. Rice, beans, salad, homemade guacamole, everyone was impressed. After all, he made everything in a traditional Mexican style under Raven’s watchful eye. She paid him a compliment, in spanish of course, “Murphy, esto es bueno. Me alegro de haber ayudado.” And Murphy simply raises his middle finger. Raven laughs and they eat in peace. Clarke and Lexa sitting close and giggling as they eat. Octavia is curled into Lincoln and Murphy is with Bellamy. Raven watches and smiles. Her friends were happy. She is sitting with Jasper and Monty and they begin to tell stories of work. And that starts a whole conversation. Each person had a variation of a bad person or customer they had to deal with. After an hour, they begin to talk about nothing and everything. Wondering where life would take them all, if they would still be together, (they would stay together until they were old and gray), and if they would ever make it to where they wanted to be.

 

Once the fire goes low, Murphy works on adding more wood, and Monty goes into the jeep and brings out Clarke's guitar. Clarke smiles when Monty asks her to play something. “You play?” And she blushes at Lexa's wonder in the question, “I dabble. It keeps me sane when the world is at its cruelest.” And her fingers dance along the strings, playing chords that sound familiar. But what makes Lexa done for is her voice. Clarke had such a beautiful voice, “The way your fingers fit in mine, it's five plus five, not rocket science. This day in time, that's hard to find, it's true.” And Lexa finds herself singing the next verse and this time, Clarke is in awe, “The road we're on ain't a traffic jam. It's a Sunday drive on a piece of land. It's paradise as long as I'm with you.” And everyone joins in, “It's like one, two, three, Just as easy as can be. Just the way you look at me, You make me smile. Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated. We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style, It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E   
Simple as can be, It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E. Simple as can be.”

 

For the family sitting around the bonfire, it was simple. Their lives right now were as simple as it could be, not a care in the world, no worries on if they had a job, or money. Later, they would feel bad about not thinking of the shelter and Jaha and the money owed, but tonight was just about them. Lexa and Lincoln quickly becoming part of the family. And when it's over and they go home, Clarke and Lexa are back in Lexa's bed, sharing soft kisses and light touches, talking about tomorrow as if they had all the time in the world. As if they had been married for a while, and little did they know but in the future, their nights would always end this way, talking about their days and their tomorrows.

 

___

 

It was dark out, the gang having gone to bed, Jaha sits outside. He has a beer in one hand and takes a drink, “Happy birthday, my son. I miss you more every day.” And in the distance stands a figure taking pictures of the property silently. He couldn't get caught, after all, his mother was counting on him. Roan walks around and snaps pictures of the whole property, looking for weak spots to destroy and take down the filthy shelter. His mother would own this property one way or another, and it didn't matter if she played dirty to get it. He walks away, proud of what he's captured. And he drives off into the night, eager to show his mother just how much they could destroy and make Jaha leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song our group sings is called Simple by Florida Georgia Line. It just fit with my chapter! Also the translations are in order as you read.
> 
> Sorry mother
> 
> Guard your heart, child
> 
> Yes mother
> 
> Murphy, this is good. I'm glad I helped
> 
> I apologize for any misspelling. I know some Spanish but not all and to make sense of the diction confuses me sometimes. Stay tuned!


	8. Surprises are around every corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. A little family meeting, some fluff, and angst. Oh I have forgotten how much i love angst. I'm deciding on how many chapters this story will be because I've got another story in mind but I want to finish this one first. Please be kind as you read. All mistakes are mine but I hope you enjoy!

“So, are you gonna do it yet?” She huffs out a breath of air, the weights in her arms too heavy after her last set of 12, “What are you talking about?” And the dirty blonde scoffs, “She's been living with you for a month, Lexa, don't play stupid. Are you going to ask her to move in yet?” And Lexa stops in her tracks, she didn't bother to think about that. Yes, Clarke had been at her apartment every day for the past month, but they never once talked about moving in together. It seemed like too large of a step. “Anya, I don't… please let's not do this now?” And Anya knows she's struck a nerve. To try and help matters, she asks an easy question, “Mom and dad are having a barbeque, maybe invite Clarke and your new found friends over.” And Lexa laughs, “Jealous?” Anya shoves her sister, “No you asshole, but mom and dad want to meet Clarke. And I would too, gotta size up the chick who has my little sister all lovestruck. Plus the barbeque is for my recovery. I've still got a long road ahead of me, but with Luna’s help, I've healed so much faster than normal.” And Lexa smirks, “All thanks to me.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah  don't let it get to your head.” And the two sisters share a laugh as they continue working out, “I'll ask Clarke tonight about the barbecue.” 

 

After her workout, she goes home and is met by Pauna. She smiles and pets him good morning, “You were wrapped around Clarke this morning, buddy. Glad to see you up.” And the cat just meows at her. Lexa laughs and goes into the kitchen and notices a note on the fridge.

 

_ Breakfast is made and in the microwave. I added that nasty stuff you call kale into the omelette. I had some time before work. I'll see you tonight at 7?  _

_ Clarke _

 

Opening the microwave, she smiles and takes a bite. Clarke may not be the best at pancakes but damn she made a good omelette. She was happy for Clarke, after the storm passed, she had gone to work for a man named Marcus Kane. Lexa knew he was a friend of Clarke's mother and wanted to give Clarke the chance to hone her doctor skills. Lexa thought is was a brilliant idea and agreed with Kane when Clarke told her about his comment. Not everyone was out to get her. And Clarke had been loving every minute of her job. She got to work with patients and learn what was wrong, how to help them, and what to give them to help. Lexa smiled from ear to ear when Clarke came home and recounted her day. The blonde was a natural healer, she cared deeply and tried her hardest to heal those who needed it. Lexa had never been so in awe of anyone like that. Yes, she was in awe of Costia, but Costia and Clarke couldn't be compared to one another. And Lexa never would compare them. 

 

After breakfast, she gets ready for work. It was strange, she had more people and let them run the store. She promoted Lincoln to shift lead and he was amazing at it. Murphy and Lincoln could run the store with their eyes closed and hands tied behind their backs. Not to mention the crew she had was amazing too. They were some of the hardest working people she had ever met. All except Quint of course. He came in for the paycheck and to stay as cashier all day. She was able to take more days off if she desired to but it was ingrained in her to work. And so she did, but she was always finished around noon. She decides to leave and meet Clarke for lunch. Clarke didn't have a cell phone, at least not yet. She wanted to save up for it. So Lexa learned Clarke's schedule. Lunch was at 2 so Lexa would pick some food up and drive the two hours to meet Clarke. But this time, Clarke seemed… upset? As she walked out of the building and over to the tables. 

 

____

 

Clarke was all smiles this morning. Pauna was wrapped around her legs and she had to shoo the cat away. He meowed his discontent but moved. The job with Kane was going amazingly well. And she had enough money to buy a cell phone! She was going to have to choose which one she wanted. After her shower, she walked around the apartment and decided to make Lexa breakfast. There was a note on the counter. 

 

_ I went to meet my sister and work out. I'll be home later. You're welcome to another book on the shelf. _

_ Lexa _

 

And she's beaming from ear to ear. In the last month, Clarke has managed to read about half of Lexa's extensive library. She would read more but Kane kept her pretty busy. With a smile, she finishes getting ready and makes Lexa breakfast. She makes a face at the kale but knew Lexa loved it. As she puts the plate in the microwave and leaves a note of her own, the phone rings. She recognizes the number. Raven was calling from her new cell phone, a feature she was very happy about. “Hi, Raven.” And they get to talking. Raven was kind enough to take Clarke to work in the mornings. It allowed them a chance to talk. So there she was, hanging up the phone after Raven showed up and they continued their conversation in the car. 

 

“Has she asked yet?” Clarke is confused, “Come again?” Raven scoffs, “Griffin, don't play stupid. You practically live with Lexa. She's gotta ask you soon to move in.” And Clarke was quiet the rest of the ride. Her mind moving a million miles a minute. Was she ready to move in with Lexa? Did Lexa even want to have a roommate? Sure, they were more, but essentially, Lexa just might like living on her own. She shakes her head and tries to focus on today's lesson. She was learning about giving the correct dosage of medicine to babies. It was a tough lesson today but she pushed Raven's comment into the back of her mind and focused on Kane and the other nurses she was working with. 

 

Right on time, Lexa showed up when Clarke was taking lunch. Normally, she would be happy to see the green eyed brunette but today, well her mind was eating at her. Leave it to Lexa to figure it out, “Care to share what's on your mind?” And Clarke is looking up from her barely touched meal, “I'm sorry. Is it that obvious?” And Lexa smirks, “Well, considering I just said I saw Octavia and Lincoln having sex in the breakroom at work and you just nodded… I'd say you're pretty distracted.” And Clarke is blushing as Lexa holds her hand, “You can talk to me, Clarke. What's going on?” And it comes out in a rush, “Raven made a stupid comment about us possibly moving in together and I can't help but think about it. But what if you don't want a partner? I mean I've been there every day this whole month but under the pretense that I can still leave and you don't have to worry and…” It was all said in one breath, Lexa could see the sheer panic on Clarke's face. So she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed her. 

 

“That's...one way of shutting me up, but Lexa…” And she does it again. And Clarke stops talking. Lexa caresses her cheek, “Clarke Griffin, we have some pretty interesting family. Anya asked me the same question today. But I made a realization.” “What's that?” “If you and I are ready, then we will make a decision and stick to it. This is about us. And I like us, where we are headed, and we move at our own pace. So let's not let them decide, yeah?” And Clarke smiles and nods, “About Lincoln and Octavia though?” And they are back to being carefree. They spend the rest of lunch discussing their friends. Lincoln and Octavia had begun to officially date. And Lexa did catch them in the breakroom but making out couldn't really be grounds for firing. As they clean up their mess, Lexa kisses Clarke, “I'll have dinner ready by 7. How does steak sound?” And Clarke kisses her back, “Steak sounds good. Did you need me to bring anything home?” Lexa smiles and shakes her head. Just as Clarke's alarm goes off, they share one last kiss and Lexa watches the woman of her dreams run into the urgent care center. 

 

____

 

Lexa had dinner on the table at 7. It looked good if she did say so herself. She had marinated the steaks for 3 hours and then cooked them slowly on a small grill outside. She smiles when she hears Clarke's key turn in the door. It just made sense for her to have one since she was over all the time. Lexa meets Clarke by the door and they share a kiss. It's quick, but both women love the feeling of it. There's unspoken promises in those kisses. “Lex, guess what?!” And Lexa can feel the excitement falling off Clarke in waves, “What?” And Clarke is pulling out a brand new cell phone from her pocket, “I finally had the money, Lex! I got my phone and have added everyone I know. A small list but… I'd like to add you there too.” And the brunette is blushing but adds her name and number into the phone. It's Clarke's turn to blush as she notices Lexa has added a heart emoji just for the hell of it. But it's fitting. They sit down to a wonderful dinner and the moan that Clarke lets out shows Lexa just how good the food is. Lexa smiles and the two women talk about their days. Clarke is full of energy when she discusses about learning the right dosage to administer for children and babies. How she was able to get it in one try. And Lexa is simply smiling like a fool. A lovestruck teenager all over again. 

 

Once everything is cleaned up, the girls sit down and begin to watch a movie on Netflix. Yet no one is watching a movie, instead, Lexa begins to slowly trace patterns onto Clarke's arm and Clarke loves it. She focuses on the softness of Lexa's fingers. That's when Lexa speaks up, “Clarke?” “Hmm?” “My parents want to meet you and our friends. I...wasn't sure if you wanted to but this weekend we were invited to a barbecue.” Clarke is stunned, she never thought about Lexa's parents wanting to meet her but she smiles, “I'll text the gang and let them know! I...would love to meet your family, Lex.” But there is a hint of sadness to her voice and Lexa hears it, “What's wrong?” Clarke looks up at her, “Are they aware that we...are homeless?” Lexa can see the tears threatening to spill over and so she holds Clarke tightly to her, “Baby, my parents know about everything with you guys. But they don't care. Because you are all human beings first, it doesn't matter where you come from, just where you're planning to go.” The two women share a kiss and decide to head to bed. Before they lay down, Clarke has sent a group chat to everyone and in a matter of minutes, everyone replies back. 

 

**[Raven 11:45 PM]:** _ Hell yes! Gotta see if Lord Jawline has a sister!! _

 

Clarke and Lexa laugh at that.

 

**[Bellamy 11:46 PM]:** Murphy and I say yes.

 

**[Murphy 11:46 PM]:** _ ONLY to score some free food. _

 

**[Octavia 11:47 PM]:** _ I swear you're all children! Will...Lincoln be attending as well? _

 

And Lexa laughs as she answers back followed by Lincoln.

 

**[Lexa <3 11:47 PM]: ** _ Considering Lincoln is part of the family, yes.  _

 

**[Lincoln 11:48 PM]:** _ Of course I'll go. I wanna introduce everyone to my beautiful girlfriend Octavia.  _

 

And Clarke is screaming at the notion that has just been told. Bellamy is writing furiously but Clarke beats him to it. 

 

**[Clarke 11:50 PM]:** _ Ahhh!! Congratulations!!! Bellamy shut up and be happy! She isn't a kid anymore. Lincoln, expect the third degree of questions when we see you next! Goodnight everyone! _

 

And just like that, Clarke and Lexa are wrapped in each others arms for the rest of the night.

 

____

 

The week goes by fast and Clarke is growing more and more nervous. She was going to meet Lexa's parents but they had never established what they were. She couldn't come out and say that she was having sex with her daughter on a regular basis. No, that would definitely make Mrs. Woods hate her. So the hour before they decide to leave, Clarke is pacing back and forth. Lexa was having an issue with work so she had to go in on a Saturday and she wasn't home yet. Clarke lets out a sigh, she had to look in the closet for something to nice to wear. She stops her pacing and looks at her options. She pulls out a summer dress, it's a light blue that makes her eyes pop and shows just the respectable amount of cleavage. But she shakes her head, today didn't seem like a summer dress day. Instead, she finds some blue capris and an ACDC t-shirt. She likes the look, simple, her. She smiles but then shakes her head. As she is about to change, a voice startles her, “I like that. You look good in my shirt.” Clarke blushes deeply and Lexa smiles, “That's perfect you know. We're gonna match.”

 

And Clarke watches Lexa shed her work shirt and choose a loose fitting ACDC shirt, “They're my favorite band.” Clarke laughs and they kiss hello. “Ready to go?” Clarke nods but is full of fear, “Lex…” Lexa looks at her and smiles softly, “Clarke, my parents don't bite. Neither does my sister. They just want to meet the people I talk so much about over a barbecue. My dad is a grill master and my mom is a wonderful cook. I promise you, there's nothing to worry about.” And Clarke is filled with a confidence that only Lexa can give her. They leave hand in hand.

 

____

 

They pull up to the house, this was it, Lexa's childhood home. It was cozy, a small house that had a large tree out front. The color of the house was once a light creme color but it has been weathered away by the salt from the ocean, “Lex, you never told me you lived by the beach?” Lexa laughed, “Yeah, and behind the house is a forest. Anya and I love to run and explore back there.” “I'd love to see that some time.” Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek, “I'd be happy to show you. Come, let's get inside before my mother rushes out here. She's peeking through the window.” Clarke follows Lexa's finger and sees the curtains closing. She laughs and steps out of the car. “Did Raven say when they would be here?” Clarke nods, “They should be here in about half an hour. They had to wait for Jasper and Monty to get off work.” Lexa smiles and holds Clarke's hand in hers. They walk to the door and before she can knock, it flies open and standing before them is a stoic woman. Her eyes as green as Lexa's and Clarke nervously gulps. Lexa smiles, “Nomon, how are you?” The stoic woman smiles at Lexa, “Good, who is this?” And Clarke swallows her fear, “Ai laik Klark com skai kru.”

 

Amelia Woods has never been surprised in her life. She has always prided herself on knowing the events that go on around her. When both her children came to her as liking women, she knew from the beginning. A mother knows these things. But she never expected this, a blonde girl with blue eyes to announce her name in such formal language. She looks to Lexa who is beaming with pride and so she turns to the girl, “Ai laik Amelia kom Trikru. How do you know our language?” And the girl is scared but she holds her own, “My... father taught me when I was young.” Amelia watches her, “You are from the long lost thirteenth clan. Please, come in.” 

 

Clarke exhales the breath she had been holding. Amelia was stoic but was relaxing a little. She follows the woman inside and Lexa smiles, “You've impressed my mother, Clarke. Not many people do.” Clarke can only smile triumphantly, she hoped the Woods family would like her. They follow Amelia to the kitchen, “So Clarke, tell me, what is it you do for a living?” Clarke smiles, “Right now, I work for a small clinic in Arkadia.” “Ah yes, Doctor Kane is the owner correct?” Clarke smiles and nods, “Yes, he has taken me under his wing and is showing me the ropes.” Amelia pulls out some tomatoes, two head of lettuce, carrots, and onions. Clarke looks around and finds a knife, “Would you like some help?” Amelia gives a soft smile, “That would be great. Lexa, go help your father and Aunt Indra with the grill.” Lexa smiles, “You'll love my dad when you meet him. Aunt Indra is great too. Is Anya here yet?” Amelia shakes her head, “She had some work to finish and then PT with Luna. She's due home in about an hour.” Lexa nods and walks out but turns back, “Please be nice, mom?” Amelia smiles, “Alexandria Woods, I am a saint. Now go.” Clarke laughs as she watches Lexa walk outside. 

 

Amelia and Clarke begin to cut their respective pieces of food. “Do you plan on being a doctor, Clarke?” “I would love to, Mrs. Woods, but I can't. I don't have the credentials, nor do I have the money.” And Amelia can see the sadness in Clarke's eyes, “Clarke, how did you meet my daughter?” A smile grows on her face, “I...met her at her store actually. Before I started the clinic, I was sent to her store to ask for money for the homeless shelter I'm at. I'm an avid reader so I always had one with me. One day, your daughter left a book and a small note inside. I read the book and wrote my own reply afterwards. It...started from there. She's an amazing woman Mrs. Woods. She cares a lot and actually helped my friends get jobs at her store.” “Ah yes, the friends who are coming tonight. If I may, did Lexa not offer you a job?” Clarke laughs a little as she transfers the cut up lettuce into a big bowl, “No, she offered. I just didn't accept because I knew there were only limited positions. My friends… my family, needed the job more than I did.” Amelia nods her head as she places the carrots into the bowl, “And your parents? Do they know about Lexa?” Amelia feels as though she has struck a wrong nerve. She can see Clarke clam up but she pushes through, “No, my...parents d..died. It's just been me for a while now.” “Oh… Oh Clarke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry and bring up bad memories.” She hugs the young girl and Clarke melts into it. She's missed this, the feel of a loving mother. Before long, the doorbell rings and Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes, “I...think that might be my friends.” Amelia smiles, “Let's invite them in shall we?” Clarke laughs and follows the woman. 

 

“Holy shit. This family is full of cheekbones and jawlines.” Clarke smacks her hand to her head, “Raven.” Amelia laughs, “I assure you dear, yes we are. My other daughter will be here soon. Let's see what you think of that.” Raven blushes, “I'm… Raven Reyes.” “Amelia Woods. And the rest of you are?” Raven smiles, “This googled boy is Jasper and next to him is his best friend Monty. The tall drink of water there is Bellamy and next to him with the fluffiest hair of all is Murphy his boyfriend. And I lost sight of the other two. Ah there they are.” Amelia smiles, “Lincoln how nice to see you.” Lincoln smiles and is holding the hand of timid girl, “Hi, Amelia. It's nice to see you too. This is my girlfriend, Octavia.” Amelia smiles, “You must be the other two. Hi Octavia, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Octavia smiles, “It's great to meet you too!” Amelia opens her door wide, “Come on in, I have beer in the fridge, my husband is outside preparing the food. Let's party!”

 

The crowd before her smiles and they all formally introduce themselves before following Clarke into the kitchen to help where they can. She smiles to herself, Lexa has really found some incredible people. They work as a unit and follow Clarke. That's when the thought hits her. But she shakes her head for now. Instead she gathers a few other things and leads the group outside to meet Gustus and Indra. 

 

____

 

Lexa is helping her dad cook and Indra is giving her the third degree, “So you've been seeing this girl for over a month and never thought to introduce her to us? We don't bite.” Lexa blushes, “I'm sorry Aunt Indra. But to be fair, Lincoln has done the same.” Indra laughs as she drinks her beer, “I'll speak with him about that too.” Gustus laughs, “Lexa, your face is priceless. She is just giving you a bad time. Come on, I'm excited to meet this girl. She must be smart and beautiful to catch your attention.” Lexa smacks her father's arm, “Dad! But...yes she is quite beautiful. And...she's Skai kru.” Gustus drops the flipping tongs and Indra chokes on her beer. “Lexa, did you say what I think you said?” Lexa nods, “She's pretty fluent in our language too. Threw mom in for a surprise.” “Oh now I really have to meet this girl. See what she knows!” Lexa laughs and notices Clarke walking out with her entire group of friends. Gustus notices the large smile on her face and he has to agree that Clarke is beautiful. 

 

After introductions are made and the third degree is given to Lincoln and Octavia, Gustus walks over to his wife, “What do you think?” Amelia smiles, “These people are amazing, Gustus. They are kind and respectful. They get along with Indra and Lincoln. And Clarke is… well I like her. She has managed to bring Lexa back to life.” Gustus smiles at that, “She is also Skai kru.” Amelia nods, “I was thinking of the old stories too. You don't think it's possible do you?” Gustus shakes his head, “I'm not so sure anymore. Come, Anya is home, then we can eat.” Amelia laughs and kisses her husband. They walk to the backyard gate and notice Anya limping in, “I'm sorry I'm late. How is it in there?” Amelia smiles, “It's great. You'll fit in just fine. And you'll like Clarke.” Anya laughs, she'll be the judge of that. She walks to the sea of strangers in her backyard and stops dead in her tracks, “Holy shit.” 

 

Raven and Clarke were talking to each other about something but both women look up when they hear it and their mouths drop open. Lexa sees the sheer panic on her face and goes to her, “Clarke?” Anya moves closer, “My guardian angel. And the person who saved my life.” Amelia overhears and looks at Clarke and Raven, “Come again?” “Ma, these are the two that found me that night of the accident. They...they saved my life.” Lexa looks at Clarke, “Is that true?” Clarke nods, her eyes still wide with fear. “Clarke, why didn't you tell me?” She shakes her head, “Lexa, I had no idea she was your sister. We saw the accident happen and the truck sped off. I couldn't leave her there so I did what I could. I feared what would happen but she… you… you're alive.” At this point, the party has stilled and all eyes are on Clarke and Raven. Anya doesn't hesitate. She hugs Clarke first, “Thank you for saving my life that night. And for saving my little sister.” Clarke hugs her back and has tears. Anya then hugs Raven. Raven is in shock but manages to speak, “Looks like we meet again, cheekbones.” Anya chuckles, “I swore if I ever found you again, I would do this. Care to go on a date sometime?” Raven laughs, “Sure, cheekbones. I'd like that.” Amelia and Gustus come up to Clarke, “You two saved our daughter from that night. I..” Lexa sees the look in her parents eyes, “Mom, dad, what is it?” Amelia smiles, “Let's sit down and eat and we'll tell you.” 

 

____

 

Everyone is gathered around the table, plates have been filled and drinks have been passed around. The talk is light and easy after the moment with Anya passes. After a while, Gustus starts to speak and everyone stops to listen, “Have any of you heard of our tribe, Trikru?” And Raven smiles, “Yeah, Clarke told us about it, there are thirteen tribes correct?” Amelia smiles, “Originally there were 12 but then a 13th was added as years progressed.” Bellamy looks at them, “If I may, what is the importance of the thirteen clans?” Gustus lets out a booming laugh, “My dear boy, I never thought I'd live to see or meet anyone from the 13th clan. Yet, here you all are.” And the table goes quiet. Amelia looks to Clarke, “You found these people on your own?” Clarke shakes her head, “They found me.” “Just like the stories.” Clarke looks at Lexa and Murphy speaks up, “Anyone care to explain what's going on here?” Amelia smiles, “I think a story is in order, Gustus.” Gustus nods and begins, “Long ago, there was only one clan, trikru. They survived on the woodland that surrounded them but they lived in a hostile territory. Others were not so fond of the great clan before them.” Amelia jumps in, “Until their leader, their Heda, devised a plan to gather all the head warriors of the different lands in one place. It took a great time to get it done, but in the end, they met in that very forest over there.” Indra continued speaking, “Heda wanted peace. She was tired of the fighting and killing they constantly did when someone wandered into the wrong territories. So she spoke of a truce, a peaceful way to allow everyone to cross into other lands without the murder happening. She decided to create 11 other clans. Trikru would be the first clan since Heda had devised the plan.” Everyone is interested in the story as Gustus continues, “At the end of the three day gathering, Heda had managed to split off lands into each direction. Everyone had an equal share, everyone had an equal trade. After all, they each had different skill sets that would help one another. And so it was decided that each clan would be named for what they did. Trikru, the people of the forest and trees, were hunters and gatherers for the succulent berries and meat that resided in this forest. They were also combat ready in case anyone wished to go up against the clan. Then you had Flokru or boat people. They commanded the oceans and what resided in them. Trade was fish and other sea creatures captured.”

 

Amelia continues on, “Sankru, the desert people. They were responsible for the desert lands and animals. Yujlida, the foliage people, they traded healing plants and balms and oils. They could show you what plants would kill a man or heal.” Indra speaks, “Then there was Ouskejon Kru, the blue cliff people and the Delfikru, the Delphi people. These kru’s helped Heda hold prisoners and make transportation easier.” Anya spoke up next, “Podakru, the lake people, were in charge of the drinking water sent to Sankru and other places that did not have much fresh water. They also trade the fish they caught. Ingranrona Kru were the riders of the plains. They specialized in horses and shared their knowledge with Trikru and anyone else who wanted to learn.” Gustus speaks again, “Then there was Boudalan Kru, the people of the rocks. They created many beautiful weapons that helped win many wars. Ans Louwoda Kru, the shallow valley people. They owned the land below the map, far off past the vast oceans. It took them many months to reach this place but they were happy to be apart of the clans.” Lexa speaks up, “You're forgetting the worst one, Azgada, the ice nation.” Amelia spoke up, “Azgada has always hated the coalition Heda created. They wanted the power and land to themselves so they would constantly wage war against the other clans. It made it difficult to keep them in the alliance but Heda did.”

 

Clarke and her entire family are intrigued and hanging on every word. Gustus continues, “The story goes that after a long and torturous battle, the clans looked to the sky and watched as people fell from it. Now it wasn't that they fell from the sky, but simply lived in the mountains. They were advanced in certain areas but lacked the basic respect for the others that lived on and owned the land before them. They expected to conquer it for themselves.” Amelia continues the story, “Azgada used that to their advantage and sided with the unnamed people. But, there was one small group of kids, delinquents that wanted no part in what their people were doing. So a leader was born among them. She held her head high and managed to meet with Heda. They created a truce with one another and the small group of people became known as the 13th clan, Skai kru, the people of the sky. They teamed together with Trikru and fought against Azgada and their own people. In the end, Azgada lost their hold but still looked for angles. And they found one.” “My wife is right. They noticed that Heda was falling in love with the Skai Kru leader. They spent numerous hours together, learning the ways of each others people. They trained and held meetings, and after the defeat of another people, they deemed the leader, Wanheada, Commander of death. Because she took lives but she also healed them.” And Clarke feels her heart constrict when they look to her, “Clarke, my sister is Heda now and you… you have become Wanheda.” Clarke shakes her head, “No that can't be. I…” She feels her head spin and Lexa changes the subject, “Okay, that was a fantastic story about our history, anyone up for a game of football?” And Lincoln cheers and it manages to lessen the tension.

 

____

 

After they've said goodnight and gone home, Clarke lays in bed and curls into the sheets. All she can see is her parent's faces and how it was her fault. But Lexa is right there next to her, “Baby, it's just a story. One that has been told since before I was born. It's okay.” And Clarke curls herself into Lexa and closes her eyes. Lexa simply plays with the loose curls and Clarke mumbles before sleep overcomes her, “But I am Wanheda. I am death.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some darkness in the next chapter. I'm adding more angst than I intended but not to worry, happiness will be the outcome! Stay tuned!


	9. The tale of Wanheda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a month but I hope this makes up for it! All mistakes are mine, I don't know any medical terms so bear with me. Please be gentle.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** There is an implied reference of suicide here. No one says anything but it is assumed. It gets straightened out in the end. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** It isn't too graphic or gory but I do talk about a car accident.

Death is easy, peaceful, simple. It can take away everything in a single moment before you even have a chance to know what's going on. One moment, you are happy and smiling and the next, the world you have known your whole life is gone in the blink of an eye. And that's where Clarke is. Thinking about death and how simple it was to take her life and shift it upside down. She was a monster. A killer, a murderer, and death was never going to let her forget that.

 

“Clarke? What are you doing!? Come away from the ledge!” But the blonde doesn't listen to Lexa and the fear in her voice. No, she calmly looks over the edge, “It's amazing, Lexa. How life hangs so simply in the balance of death. It takes one slip and my life comes to an end.” She turns to look at the terrified woman, “Or it just takes a car going over this cliff to end the lives of two people who didn't deserve death.”

 

**_6 Hours Earlier_ **

 

Everything hurt when she opened her eyes. Her body felt like a weight that she couldn't lift up. Even to raise her fingers hurt. So she lays there on a numb hand and watches as it gets worse because she has no strength to move it. The clock reads 5 AM in angry red letters that burn her eyes so she closes them. The body laying next to her breathes evenly but Clarke can't even manage to turn her head. The bile she feels rises into the back of her throat but she swallows it down. Willing herself, she manages to close her eyes and fall asleep. It isn't restful, she moves and squirms too much that it wakes Lexa up. Lexa could tell Clarke was having a fitful night.

 

Not wanting to disturb the girl, she gets up and decides to head for the gym before clearing some things up at work. She leaves Clarke a note and a soft kiss on her head and walks out the door. Clarke on the other hand is wide awake. She manages to lift her heavy body and read the note Lexa left.

 

_ Went to the gym. I'll see you soon? Maybe we can talk more about last night if you'd like to. _

_ Lexa _

 

Of course Lexa cared. After all, Clarke admitted to being Wanheada. The commander of death was a heavy name, but Clarke saw it befitting. She still feels so heavy and walks over to the shower. It's hot when she steps in but it works. The heaviness of her limbs begins to lift and she knows what she has to do. 

 

“Thank you for calling Arkadia Clinic, this is Kane speaking.”

 

“Kane, I...won't be coming in today. I just…” As she trails off, she can hear Kane sigh into the phone but his voice is softer than she expected, “Okay, Clarke. But I hope to see you back here tomorrow.” Clarke agrees but before she can hang up, Kane stops her, “Clarke, you are not responsible for what happened. If you need anyone, I'm here for you.” She appreciates his kindness and thanks him. Once off the phone, she goes to the closet and finds a flannel and jeans along with some old hiking boots. As she gets dressed, she ignores the texts from her friends asking if she is okay. She simply puts the phone away and goes to the kitchen. Pauna meows at her and she looks at the small cat, “You'll take care of Lexa for a bit, right? I've gotta go somewhere today.” The cat simply meows back at her. 

 

As she sits on the couch, she knows she should be leaving but her heart is too heavy. Her limbs feel like weights and she can't get a grip on moving them in the right direction. So she sits and stares off into the distance, lost in thought and remembering the horrible crunching noises of that fateful night. Tears threaten to fall but she doesn't let them. She doesn't deserve to cry. 

 

______

 

Lexa doesn't spend long at the gym. There's something off about today and she doesn't know what it is. Instead, she wraps up her run and heads home. As she drives, her phone rings and she answers, “Hi, Lexa? It's Marcus Kane. Clarke put you down as an emergency contact.” Lexa can just feel her heart constrict, “What happened?” The man quickly reassures her, “Oh! No, Clarke is...well there hasn't been an accident or anything. She just called off work today. She sounded...distant and I was worried since today is the 5th anniversary of her parents death.” Lexa doesn't even remember the end of their conversation. All she knows is that she has to get to Clarke.

 

_____

 

She manages to take two buses and an Uber to the where it all happened. The ride to her hometown wasn't too long but it isn't time yet. No, instead Clarke decides to eat at the last restaurant her parents did. They still know her face and she doesn't know how but she fakes a smile and the waitress, Niylah, brings her the usual. A simple lunch of chicken strips and fries. Clarke doesn't even taste the food as she eats. She waits, for what, she isn't sure. But waiting seemed like a good thing to do.

 

______

 

Making it to the apartment in record time, Lexa looks and finds Clarke is gone. There is no note left in her wake and the pit that has begun to form in Lexa's stomach is now becoming a mountain. The fear settles in and she frantically calls Raven. 

 

“ _ Lexa, try her hometown. You remember right?”  _

 

And Lexa finds herself making a mad dash to Clarke's hometown. As she drives, her mind moves a million miles a minute, why had she not seen this coming? Clarke showed all the signs that morning. The restless sleep, the comment last night. Lexa's knuckles turn white as she grips the steering wheel as hard as she possibly can. This couldn't be happening. Why hadn't Clarke just talked to her?

 

_______

 

“Clarke?” The blue eyed woman smiles but just slightly, “You came.” And Lexa is sitting in front of her, as beautiful as ever, “Clarke, you had us all worried sick.” But Clarke shakes her head, “I'm sorry. But I'm fine. Care to come with me? There's something… I need to show you.” And Lexa is following Clarke without any questions. She could tell by the look on her face that Clarke needed to do this. So she follows her blindly. 

 

They wind up in the woods on a small hiking trail, “It's up here. We have a bit to go so I hope you can make it.” Lexa just nods and follows behind Clarke. It's silent except for the breaths both girls make. Clarke is determined to make it so she doesn't slow down, doesn't stop. And the mountain in Lexa's stomach only grows bigger. It takes a good two hours and four very steep ledges to make it where they were going. Lexa knew the place well, it was a local mountain range but further up, it became a part of the road system to get to and from town. It was a dangerous path but most people were cautious. That's when she looks at Clarke who is standing near the edge and looking over.

 

______

 

Death is easy, peaceful, simple. It can take away everything in a single moment before you even have a chance to know what's going on. One moment, you are happy and smiling and the next, the world you have known your whole life is gone in the blink of an eye. And that's where Clarke is. Thinking about death and how simple it was to take her life and shift it upside down. She was a monster. A killer, a murderer, and death was never going to let her forget that.

 

“Clarke? What are you doing!? Come away from the ledge!” But the blonde doesn't listen to Lexa and the fear in her voice. No, she calmly looks over the edge, “It's amazing, Lexa. How life hangs so simply in the balance of death. It takes one slip and my life comes to an end.” She turns to look at the terrified woman, “Or it just takes a car going over this cliff to end the lives of two people who didn't deserve death.”

 

Lexa fears for Clarke, “Please baby, just talk to me. We can talk about this but away from the ledge.” Clarke shakes her head and wipes the tears, “No, Lexa. I..I have to tell the story right here so you understand. I'm the reason they're dead!”

 

**_5 Years Ago_ **

 

_ “Clarke Griffin, you will not be going to that party and that's final! You don't even know anyone there.” Clarke wasn't having it. She wanted to live a little. Have a good time and be young! “Mom, no one knows anybody at these things! That's why it's a party. I'm going!” Abigail Griffin had pure rage in her eyes, “Clarke, I've already said no and that's final!” So she does the typical teenage thing and goes upstairs and slams her door hard enough to shake the house. Jake steps out of his office. “Where the hell were you with all this?” Jake simply laughs, “I'm always the bad parent. It was time to pass the baton to you, my love.” Abby snorts, “We better be prepared, Jake. Something tells me she is going to sneak out.” “And when she does, she'll call when she's too drunk, just like she always does.” They sit on the couch and listen to the familiar sound of a window being slid open. Clarke had to give them more credit, they may be her parents but they certainly weren't old.  _

 

_ ______ _

 

_ The night was cold, Clarke had to wrap her jacket around herself. She was texting a friend, Cage Wallace. He was hosting the party in his mansion and wanted Clarke to come. So she had to go. Cage Wallace, rich boy extraordinaire, had invited her! As she walks further up the path, she hears a car honk. She laughs when she sees who it is, “Wells!” The boy laughs, “Get in, Clarke. We've got a party to get to!” She smiles and climbs into the car and they drive up the path to the house. It was dangerous to drive but at night, it became a death sentence for anyone who wasn't careful. But Wells was a good driver and they arrived in one piece.  _

 

_ The whole night was perfect. Drinks were being passed around, Clarke was living it up. “Party girl, Griffin! Come on, let's take some shots!” And Clarke is laughing as she takes body shots off the hottest people she's ever seen. By three in the morning, Clarke is so drunk she can barely stand, but she doesn't want to stay here. So she finds her phone and manages to call her father. They told her to stay put and they would be there soon.  _

 

_ ______ _

 

_ Jake manages to get Clarke into the car. Abby watches and shakes her head, “Clarke we discussed this. I told you no and you still do it. Can't you see we just want you to be safe?” But Clarke wasn't having it and slurs her retort, “You...just want to take...my fun away. You'll never understand how I feel.” As soon as those words flew out of Clarke's mouth, the car grows silent. Her father intent on the road, her mother looking out the window. Clarke knew she was wrong, and in her drunken state, she tried to apologize. “Mom, Dad...I…” But all she heard was Abby, “Jake!” And Clarke came face to face with a truck slamming into them on the dangerous road. Jake tried to gain control of the car but he loses it and it flips, sending the car over the railing and into the cliffs below. The vehicle lands upside down and Clarke is the first to come to. The smell of burning gas catches her attention and she sees her parents are still passed out, hanging only by their seatbelts. “N..no.” She manages to climb through the broken window and runs to her mother first. Abby has a gash on the top of her head and her wrist looks broken. Her leg is also bent at an odd angle. With a sob, Clarke opens the door just as her mother comes to, “C..Clarke?” “Mom! Mommy I'm so sorry! Here l..let me help.” Abby assesses her injuries and the look on her face tells Clarke everything, “Clarke… I can't...I can't feel my legs.” “No mommy, you're going to be fine! I..I have to call for help! I n..need to check on daddy.” Abby can only watch as Clarke limps her way over to the driver side door. “Clarke?” It's weak but she hears it and checks on him, “Daddy are you okay?” He coughs and some blood comes out. That's when she notices the shard of glass sticking from his chest. Clarke is crying, “Baby girl, don't cry. Just call 911 and help us.” Clarke reaches for her phone and when she sees it's shattered, she looks up at the road, “I'll be back. I need to find someone to help! I'll be right back!” She runs up the embankment and back to the road trying to stop any car that will come and help but no one does. They drive past her or honk to get her to move.  _

 

_ This was useless! She had to get back to her parents, get them out of the car. As she walks back down, the sirens began to wail. Someone must have called. She waits a moment longer trying to track the sirens down and she does. They stop by her, “Please help! My mom and dad are in the car. My dad has glass through his chest. I think it punctured his lung and he is coughing up blood. My mom has a broken wrist, and she's… she's paralyzed from the waist down.” The paramedics push her back as they cascade down the mountain to help the parents trapped in the car. But as they do, it feels like the earth shakes. The ledge the car landed on begins to give way and they can't stop it in time. Clarke watches as the car teeters and falls off the ledge and into the cliffs below. The sound of metal hitting rock breaking Clarke even more. She screams and runs, “No!! MOM, DAD!!!” She cries as the paramedics hold her back but she fights them with all her strength and is frantic. Her breath is erratic, her eyes are wide in fear, she screams and screams and screams until her lungs are about to burst. Then she feels a small prick in her neck and the world begins to blur until it goes black. _

 

_ _______ _

 

**Present Day**

 

Clarke is on her knees, tears streaming down her face. They fall so quickly that she doesn't notice she's crying at first. Then the dam breaks and the sobs that she lets out breaks Lexa's heart. Lexa runs to Clarke and wraps her arms around the broken girl, “Clarke…” Clarke is sobbing and yelling as she clings to Lexa's shirt, knuckles turning white, “I killed them, Lex!! I..I killed them!! I am Wanheda.” She screams in pain and Lexa is crying with the small girl in her arms. She shakes her head and smooths Clarke's hair back, “Clarke, you didn't kill them that night.” The sobs happen again and Clarke can barely speak but she manages to, “L..Lexa! I..I made them drive up here to get me. I..I made them t..take me home! I should have been home!! Then I should have stayed with them in the c..car! I shouldn't have gone on the road! They were alone and afraid and thought I hated them!” She cries harder and Lexa knows it's because Clarke has kept these emotions pent up. She kisses blonde hair, “Clarke, it isn't your fault. It didn't matter if you were at the party. Baby, you can't blame yourself for this. You going on to the main road was what anyone would have done. You heard the help coming and needed to let them know where to go.” Clarke grips the shirt even tighter, no feeling in her hands now, “T..they think I hated them, Lex.” Lexa sighs but notices Clarke is slowly calming down, “Clarke, my love, that isn't true. You even said it right now, you apologized. Your parents knew you didn't mean it and they still loved you. Clarke I think your parents were proud of you. And I think, if they can see you now, they would be even more proud.”

 

Clarke whimpers and still has sobs wracking her body but she releases the shirt and wipes her eyes with a free hand, “T..take me home?” And Lexa picks Clarke up in her arms. It's a long hike down but Lexa manages to make it. Clarke walks for parts of it but the exhaustion of admitting everything is too much for her. She wants to collapse but knows she has to keep going. When they finally make it to the car, Lexa helps Clarke in and they drive home together. Lexa has the radio on low, and Clarke closes her eyes and falls asleep almost instantly. Her dreams taking over. 

 

She sees them, sitting on the porch in their rocking chairs with smiles on their faces. Clarke smiles back for the first time. She's had this dream before and always felt guilt. Instead, all Clarke can feel is love and warmth. Her mother and father stare back at her. Jake stands and hugs his daughter, “It's about time, kiddo. We were hoping we would see you soon enough.” Abby smacks her husband's arm playfully, “Jake! Oh, Clarke, my beautiful baby girl.” Abby hugs her this time and Clarke begins to tear up. Abby wipes the tear, “Don't cry anymore, baby.” But Clarke can't help it, “I..I miss you guys so much.” They hug their daughter in group hug. Jake and Abby both whisper, “We’ll always be with you.” They just stay like that until Clarke is being woken up by Lexa. 

 

________

 

Lexa saw the tears and the smile on Clarke's face. She was finally making peace with it. Which was good. The same happened with her when Costia died. Sure Lexa still couldn't do certain things, but she stopped blaming herself for Costia’s death. As they pull into the parking spot of the apartment, Lexa doesn't want to wake Clarke but she knows she has to. “Clarke, Clarke my love, we’re home. Come on, let's get you inside.” Clarke wakes up with a small jolt, “L..Lexa?” Lexa smiles, “Yes, Clarke. Let us go inside.” Clarke lets herself be dragged by Lexa. Once inside the apartment, Lexa goes to the kitchen to make some tea. She gently leads Clarke to the bedroom and helps her change into a pair of pajamas. Clarke is grateful for the tender care that Lexa is giving her. Clarke has no strength anymore. The exhaustion and depression finally settling in. Clarke worked so long, 5 years to be exact, to bottle everything up and hide it. To keep everything from her past, out. But now? Now she let it all go. And the 5 years was happening in one day. 

 

As if reading her thoughts, Lexa speaks up after helping dress Clarke, “I know it feels like all the bottling up you did is hitting you right now. I promise you you'll be okay. I'm here, your friends are here, you've got a lot of people who care and love you. You're not alone, Clarke.” Clarke wipes the tears, “Does it ever get better, Lex?” Lexa kneels down to look at Clarke, “It takes a while, but the pain does hurt less. It never...fully goes away but you find yourself able to do more. You breathe a little easier than before, you smile a bit more, it just takes time. But that also means you need to feel it, Clarke. You can't hold everything in anymore. You can't...stand on the ledge like you did.” Clarke hadn't even thought about the pain she caused Lexa and she could see it on her face, “Oh, Lex. I'm so sorry. I know how it looked but I promise I wasn't going to jump. It...it wasn't even a thought in my head.” She wipes Lexa's tears from her face and hugs her, “Good.” Before anything else can be said, the tea kettle starts to yell for attention. 

 

Lexa and Clarke walk into the kitchen. “Sit down in the living room, Clarke. I'll get this situated, order us some takeout. We can stay in and watch Netflix.” Clarke can only nod and sits on the couch. Pauna jumps into Clarke's lap and looks at her. He meows, almost scolding Clarke for leaving him and Lexa today. He presses his nose to hers and starts to purr. Lexa watches as she walks in with two streaming mugs of tea. She smiles, “That cat loves you more than me.” Clarke gives a half smile, “I'm pretty great.” Lexa leaves a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek, “That you are.” Together they order takeout and spend their night in front of the TV. Clarke eventually lays down on Lexa's lap and Lexa puts her to sleep by running her fingers through blonde hair.

 

_______

 

“Roan, these are not good enough! What do you expect me to do with pictures like this?!” Roan groans, “Mom, look, they are weak spots. We can go in and hit these spots, destroy that house and it's yours.” She throws the photos at her son, “No you idiot. I want the land. I don't want to give them a chance to rebuild.” Just before she dismisses him, she finds one photo. Roan managed to get a picture of a group of kids. She recognized one, a blonde woman she had seen before. She quickly rummages through her files and sees another picture. The girl is slightly younger but it's the same person. “Oh, Clarke Griffin, I do believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting.” 


	10. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! It has been a hell of two months but I bring you this chapter. I lost my momentum for the story but slowly gaining it back. My ideas are finally coming together. All mistakes are mine and I do ask that you please be gentle with comments. I'm still fragile. I hope you enjoy and we will be getting back to our regularly scheduled program ladies and gentlemen! Without further ado, enjoy!

How do you know when someone is the one? How can you choose one human out of seven billion and say, “You. I'll stick with you forever if you'll have me?” It wasn't an easy question but Clarke was sure she had found the answer. Lexa was the one. Everything about her from her head to her toes made Clarke's world spin off its axis. Even now, two weeks after her breakdown, Lexa had been as kind as ever. She didn't hover over Clarke but still made sure she was okay. A text to remind Clarke that she was loved and everything would be okay. There were even notes appearing again. Each one came with a new book which made Clarke fall even harder for Lexa. And even though it still felt too soon, maybe it was time to put a name on what she was feeling. Love. She loved Lexa with all her heart. And tonight was no different. They were having dinner at the Woods household again that night. Clarke moved along Lexa's family with ease. They all loved her and treated her like a second daughter. And Clarke loved them in return. She watches from a distance as her friends talk with each other and laugh and have a good time.

 

Arms wrap around her and a soft kiss is placed on her cheek, “Penny for your thoughts?” Clarke smiles, “Just looking at my family. Lexa thank you for bringing us together.” “And here I thought you wouldn't feel loved.” Clarke turns over and kisses Lexa. It's soft, chaste, and tasted like strawberry chapstick, “I do feel loved. And I would like to stay in this family for as long as possible.” Lexa blushes and kisses Clarke again. They walk hand in hand to the dinner table and begin to eat and catch up after the long few weeks they had. 

 

_______

 

Shopping was not for her. Who shops? This is why she sent Roan to do it. But he was busy so here she was, shopping for food and hating every second of it. It wasn't the task itself but rather the people. There were too many and they always managed to get in the way. But luck would be upon her tonight. And it all started with a simple spill of a jar of pickles. 

 

______

 

“Claaarkkkeee!” The blonde was laughing, “I've never heard a grown woman whine so much in my life.” With an over exaggerated sigh, Lexa answers, “Well, I wouldn't whine if I wasn't so full from dinner at my parents. And you're dragging me to a grocery store?” They walk into the grocery store and Clarke grabs the cart as they walk down the first aisle, “Yes. 1. Because we need food, and 2. Because with us being fed, we won't buy unnecessary junk.” Lexa huffs again and Clarke tsks, “It isn't my fault you insisted on having a contest with your dad.” Lexa puffs out her chest, “Hey, never challenge a Woods to any form of competition. You'll lose.” “I agree but a competition to see who can eat their second plate of ribs and potatoes?” Lexa blushes at how childish it really does sound, “It was good.” Clarke laughs and shakes her head, “As if that makes it any better. Come on, let's get the stuff and head out so you can groan at home.” Lexa reluctantly follows the blonde angel and they choose the foods they need for the week.

 

Down the condiments section, they argue over a jar of pickles, “Lexa, I don't eat that many pickles. Put it back.” Lexa puts the jar in the cart, “Clarke, you eat like six pickles in a day. And they aren't even sliced. You need them.” Clarke is about to argue but as she goes to put the jar back on the shelf, they slip and fall to the floor. Lucky for them, it doesn't break but a voice startles them both, “Careful, wouldn't want this to break.” Clarke and Lexa both see who has the pickles. “Nia. Thank you.” A cold smile spreads across her face, “Nice to see you again, Lexa.” Lexa stiffens but nods, “It has been a while. You don't come to the meetings anymore.” Nia laughs, “Nah, don't waste my time there anymore. I'm a business woman, need to go out there and make money. Who might you be?” She sets her eyes on Clarke. Even though Nia has never been threatening before, Lexa can't help but move closer to Clarke. 

 

Clarke nods her head, “I'm Clarke. It's...nice to meet you.” “Likewise, Clarke. I feel like I've seen you around before. The governor's ball maybe?” Clarke shakes her head, “No, I work for God's forgotten Angel's. I collect money for the shelter.” Nia smiles coldly yet again, “That's right. Lexa, I never figured you as a bottom feeder. She your new charity case? Heda helps homeless woman off the streets and into her sheets?” Clarke clenches her fist, “You bitch.” Lexa holds Clarke back, “Nia, leave. You have no right to disrespect Clarke or myself for that matter.” Nia laughs but it's hollow, “Oh my dear, I'll get going. And Clarke.” Clarke glares daggers at the woman, “What?” “Tell Jaha, I will get that building and destroy it. No more homeless will be in Arkadia anymore.” She walks away with a click of her heels.

 

Clarke is pissed off. She walks down the aisles and grabs the items she needs but slams them into the cart. Lexa follows behind her until they get into an empty aisle. “Clarke.” The blonde keeps walking, “Clarke, stop.” Clarke doesn't listen so Lexa gently pulls her arm, “What, Lexa?!” Lexa sighs, “Are you okay?” “Do I look okay?! She threatens to kick us out of there. She wants to destroy the only sanctuary a lot of us have. Do you know how many kids there are in that home? They ran away or were kicked out, they weren't accepted by the people who promised to love them! It's bullshit.” Lexa rubs Clarke's arms gently and the blonde starts to calm down. But the look of sadness is inevitable. “Clarke?” Clarke tears up, “Am I a charity case, Lexa?” Lexa is hurt that Clarke would even think that. But Clarke continues, “Because if I am…” Her words are stopped by lips on her own and hands around your cheeks. It's a tense kiss, one filled with emotion and words that Lexa has been too afraid to say.

 

When she pulls away, Clarke opens her eyes and it's like she is seeing Lexa for the first time. “Clarke, I'm hurt you would think that of me. You are not some charity case. That's why I…” Clarke's eyes go wide and Lexa stutters, “That's why you're you.” Clarke knows that Lexa us holding back. But she doesn't push the subject. Instead, she takes Lexa's hand in hers and kisses her again, “Let's finish up and go home.”

 

________

 

After their run in with Nia, the rest of the night had been a little tense. Clarke wasn't angry anymore but she sure wasn't happy. And Lexa simply sat quietly. Her mind at work with an idea that would help Clarke and hopefully deter Nia. So here she was, taking a weekday off to set her plan in motion. She was up by 5, showered, and ready to go by 5:30. Kissing Clarke goodbye and leaving a small note for her on the table was all that she did. Pauna meows loudly at her as she walks into the kitchen, “Jesus, Pauna. Fine. I'll feed you before I go.” After settling things with Pauna, she finally leave the apartment. This plan was going to take a lot of approval so she needed to confide in her family first before moving things along. 

 

She finds herself sitting at the table having coffee with her father while her mother starts breakfast. They wait for Indra, Lincoln, and Anya to show up. Her father's booming voice breaks her reverie, “Lexa, why have you woken us up so early?” Amelia brings the pan of bacon over and places it into a bowl, “Gustus, don't pester her. She will tell us when everyone is here.” Lexa smiles at her mother, “Mochof, nomon.” Amelia smiles and kisses her daughter's head. She goes back to start cooking the potatoes. “I have a feeling your mother already knows.” Lexa laughs, “Sha, nontu. You know I never make plans without her approval and thoughts first. I just hope everyone else will agree.” “Don't worry my daughter, I'm sure they'll all agree to this. Even your father.” 

 

The door opens and Indra walks in followed by Lincoln who is helping Anya, “Alright, you better have a good excuse for waking me up so fucking early, Lexa.” As they walking into the kitchen, a rag is thrown at Anya, “I don't care how old you are, that language is not acceptable in my house.” Anya turns bright red, “I'm sorry, nomon.” She walks to the kitchen table and sets her crutches to the side. “How are you?” Anya smiles at her sister, “I'm okay. Raven is amazing in all ways possible. I never thought I would be the romantic type but I am. And I love seeing that smile.” Lexa smiles and Lincoln laughs, “The three of us are whipped by the women in our lives.” Indra, Gustus, and Amelia laugh. 

 

“Lexa, although I do not agree with the vulgarity Anya presented, why have you called all of us here?” And Lexa begins the retelling of their run in with Nia. Indra has a sour face, “That  _ natrona _ ! How rude of her to even think…” Lincoln places a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I know. Lexa what's your idea?” Lexa smiles, “This shelter means so much to Clarke and I'm pretty sure to Raven and Octavia as well. I talked more with Clarke and she told me the man who owns the shelter, Jaha, is in debt for over $400,000. I wanted to call a clan meeting and help raise the funds. We are coming up to the fourth of July. More tourists are going to be pouring in, we can set up a booth, something to help make money. Sell food, art, have an auction even.” Amelia smiles and Gustus has pride in his eyes, “I like the sound of that, Heda. Come. Let's call the council and see what we can get started.”

 

__________

 

Clarke wakes up and stretches. The silence is peaceful, and Pauna purrs when he hears her moving. She laughs and calls out, “Lex?” When she is met with silence, she climbs out of bed and looks on the counter. There's a note sticking out of the top of a book. Clarke tears up when she sees the front cover. It was her father's book,  _ 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea _ . She is careful to open it and slides out the note. 

 

_ I went out to work on some things. I'll be home later. Maybe have some lunch? I chose this one today because this was one of the first books I saw you reading outside my store. The pages are so tattered that I knew it meant something to you. Maybe you can read this to me? I would love to hear why this book is so special to you and see how you make it come to life. Maybe one night we could?  _

_ L. _

 

She smiles and sends Lexa a lot of heart emojis. Something she doesn't normally do. As she waits for the response, her phone rings. “Kane, is everything okay?” The man laughs, “Yes, Clarke. I just wanted to tell you your paycheck came in. Did you want to pick it up?” Clarke smiles, “Yeah! I'll be right in. Thanks!” She sends a text to Lexa and asks to meet at a small cafe they discovered together. Lexa replies with a yes and Clarke is out the door. She takes the bus to her part of town and says hello to Kane as she grabs her check. “Tell Lexa I say hello.” Clarke laughs, “I will, Kane. Thank you. I'll see you in a few days.” Kane says goodbye and Clarke is on the bus again headed to the bank to cash her check. 

 

As she opens the check, a little note drops out and she reads it. 

 

_ Clarke, you've done so well here. You've exceeded my expectations and the expectations that your mother would have had. She would be proud, Clarke. So take this bonus, and the raise I am giving you. I know you'll put it to good use. _

_ Kane _

 

She pulls out the check from the envelope and reads it. She gasps, it was made out to her and it was over $4000 dollars. She takes the second check out and can see she has been bumped up a couple dollars. Her paycheck now becoming over $2,500 every week. How had she managed this? Clarke had never owned this much money in her life, well in her adult life anyway. She decides to keep the bonus check to talk with Lexa about it and slips it into her purse. She fills out the deposit slip and goes to the teller to cash her check. Before she can be called to a teller, a large man slams into her, “Ouch! Hey watch it!” The man keeps his head down, “I'm sorry. I was in a hurry to get out the door. Excuse me.” Clarke nods and readjusts herself, “That's okay, have a good day sir.”

 

After cashing her check, she meets Lexa and they enjoy lunch together. Clarke telling Lexa about the check and then her collision with the very large man. Lexa speaks about her day, having a clan meeting, going to the store. She left out the important parts though. After lunch, the two spend the day hiking and finding new paths in the forest. It was time well spent just to be with each other. Little did Clarke know what would happen to her in just a few days. 

 

__________

 

“Roan, just fill out the damn deposit slip. I don't have the time for this.” The large man sighs, he hated the way his mother treated him. He wasn't some child anymore, he was a man. A strong man who didn't have to listen to his mother. But he respected and feared her too much to disobey. So he fills out the slip of paper. It was payday for him but he never saw a cent of the money. Instead it went to his mother, used to push people to foreclose on properties so his mother could scoop them up. Just as he is about to hand the slip to his mother, he notices the blonde girl from the photo walk in, “Mom, look isn't that Clarke?” Nia turns around quickly and notices the small gasp as she puts something in her purse. The idea was just too good to pass up. “Son, take this. I want you to crash into her and drop it in her purse. Make it look like she's the one who crashed into you.” Roan takes the checkbook being handed to him and makes his way over. He bumps into her and slips the checkbook into her bag, “Ouch! Hey watch it!” He keeps his head down but is polite, “I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry to get out the door.” He doesn't hear what the blonde says because he is walking quickly. His mother waiting at the car for him.

 

“Did you do it?” He nods and she smiles, “Good. Now we wait a few hours and put my plan in motion. It'll take a few days but I've got time.” Roan shakes his head. He didn't understand why his mother wanted to destroy this shelter so much. It was starting to become an obsession that wasn't healthy. But he went along with it anyway. He only hoped nobody got hurt in the process. Oh how wrong he was about that thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! Stay tuned, please!


	11. When you kiss me, I see fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! Here is to 2019 and many more Clexa fics! This chapter was interesting for me. As I have no clue about law and how it all works, be kind to me. It just fit for my story and the plot! All mistakes are mine and please be kind! I'm still fragile even in the new year.

Clarke had been having a good time. She was selling small bracelets to the younger kids that were coming by when she was approached by two police officers. The first one, a tall man, spoke first, “Clarke Griffin?” Clarke is confused, “Yes?” “I'm officer Cage Wallace. This is my partner, Carl Emerson. How are you doing today?” She places the beads down on the table, “I'm okay, what can I help you gentlemen with today?” Cage picks up one of the bracelets, “These are really good. Did you make them?” Clarke nods, “I made some of them. Looking for a special one?” Cage shakes his head, “No, unfortunately. I'm on duty and actually have a couple questions. Would you mind answering them?” Clarke is still very confused but agrees. Why would she worry? “About a week ago, you went to the bank, correct?” Clarke nods, “Yes, sir. I had to cash my paycheck. I just came into the job and haven't found the time to set up direct deposit. Is there a problem?” From behind Cage, Clarke notices the man, Carl Emerson, scoff, “That's what we are hoping you can tell us.” Furrowing her brow, she shakes her head, “Listen officers, I'm not sure what this is about? Was my check fraudulent? Did it bounce?” Cage shakes his head, “No, but we did get a call about a missing checkbook. We are looking into it. We've questioned the staff and few people in the bank that day. Everyone except you.” 

 

Lexa notices the officers from the table she is at and can tell Clarke is becoming more and more uncomfortable. She has Raven take over as she goes to find out what's going on. She places a gentle hand on Clarke's lower back and can feel the tension ease a little in Clarke. “What can I help you with, officers?” “Hello Lexa, we were just asking Clarke a question about the bank she was in about a week ago.” “And I let you both know that I simply went in, cashed my check, and left.” Emerson sighs heavily. He wasn't in the mood for this and he seemed to despise Clarke, “That's funny. Because according to the video footage, you left out the part where you crashed into the gentleman walking past you.” Clarke tries to stay calm, “That man crashed into me as I was walking to the next teller. He even apologized to me.” “That may be the case but we are going to have to take you down to the station to talk about it.” Lexa moves forward, “Gentlemen, I assure you my girlfriend did nothing wrong. I'm not sure why you need her to go down to the station.” Cage nods, “Sorry Lexa but it's protocol. She is the only one on camera and the gentlemen she bumped into is the one missing his checkbook. If there is nothing wrong, we'll get it all cleaned up at the station.” 

 

Lexa doesn't want Clarke to go but Clarke shakes her head, “I'll go, answer this and get everything straightened out. Stay here and finish up.” Lexa shakes her head, “Clarke, I'm coming with you.” Before anything else can be said, Emerson speaks up, “Ms. Griffin, if you didn't take anything from that man, care to explain how his checkbook ended up in your purse?” Clarke looks down at the purse on the floor and sticking from the top is a red checkbook she has never seen before. Emerson takes out his handcuffs, “Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest.” She doesn't hear the rest as they put the handcuffs around her wrists. She's panicking, “L..Lexa?!” Lexa is angry, “Hey! It's a checkbook, you really need the theatrics of it!?” They start to take Clarke away and everyone is watching. Gustus, Amelia, and Indra rush to Lexa's side, “Clarke we will figure this out I promise!” Clarke is put into the police car and driven to the station. 

 

**4 Hours Earlier**

 

Lexa had everything planned. Each member of the clans was going to bring specialty food to sell at the yearly town celebration they had. There was going to be an auction to win an authentic sword made by Gustus, raffle tickets were being set up. Lexa had spoken to the Raven and the others about her plan. They liked the idea and knew Clarke would too. It was a chance to save the only place that cared for the homeless on the streets. Octavia had a brilliant idea and found some old paintings that Clarke had made. They were beautiful and Lexa was in love even more. There, she finally said it. She couldn't say it that day at the grocery store because it seemed too impersonal. No, the truth was that Lexa loved Clarke. She loved Clarke for everything that Clarke was. She was just waiting for the right time to say it. Octavia showed one painting that Lexa absolutely loved. It was a pair of hazel eyes, much like her own, but surrounded by dazzling black war paint. The attention to detail had Lexa mesmerized. She told Octavia, “I'll buy it off you now. Just don't sell that piece.”

 

Octavia and Raven had a good laugh about it. They enjoyed teasing Lexa about her heart eyes and Lexa blushed but let them continue. She knew they were just happy for their friend. It was the first time that Lexa had seen the shelter. It wasn't too large. A five bedroom house with up to three beds in each, the living room with more added beds. Jaha explained his vision. Being able to expand on the house but he could never get his head above water. No one took in as many as he did and they didn't collect enough to stay afloat. He was thankful for the plan that Lexa had and offered to help where he could. Lexa saw the people inside, met everyone. A young boy named Aden and a young girl named Madi. They had been found by Clarke on a cold night by the dumpsters near the clinic. 

 

It was easy to see that they looked up to Clarke, their eyes glowing when Lexa told them her plan. They ran to help prepare for things. As it turned out, Clarke taught them how to make beaded bracelets and that's what they were going to sell. Raven watched Lexa interact with the kids and when Lexa left, Raven spoke up, “Those kids hang on Clarke's every word. She loves them like they were her own.” Lexa nods and crosses her arms behind her back, “If I may, what happened?” Raven sighed, “They were abandoned by their parents and no one from social services has come forward. Clarke called right away but she has been waiting. It broke her heart.” Lexa tensed, “Are they brother and sister?” Raven shakes her head, “Aden is older, but his parents abandoned him for their drug habit. Madi has an inner ear problem so she can't hear very well. She says her mom dropped her off at the park one day and just left.” Lexa felt her heart break, “So these two just found each other?” Raven nodded this time, “They're just kids, Lex. Why would anyone do that to kids?” Lexa didn't know. 

 

After finishing up and meeting everyone in the shelter, she went down to the beach with Bellamy and Murphy to help set up. “So Lexa, why the idea?” She and Murphy are setting up some tables while Bellamy helps Echo set up a cooking station, “Because I know this place is important to all of you. Sure you've got jobs and are making money but you're never going to forget the place that took you in when you had nothing. I see the way Clarke talks about this place. How she has plans for it with Jaha and you. So if we can save it by raising the money, then we will.” Murphy nods, “You're good for her. As you know, Clarke feels deeply for everyone. Cares for others more than herself and she forgets that she needs to be taken care of too. And you do that for her. You take care of her and remind her of who she is. Please never stop. Because if you do, Clarke will break and I don't think she can handle it.” Lexa laughs, “I feel like I'm getting the big brother talk.” Murphy doesn't laugh, “You are.” “Murphy, I'll take care of Clarke. I love her and I don't plan on leaving or hurting her.” Murphy nods, happy with the answer and they continue to set up and get everything ready. 

 

_________

 

Clarke never knew it could be so much fun to just sit and gossip. She finds herself sitting at a table with Raven, Octavia, Anya, and Amelia as they make food together. A specialty that Amelia was happy to share with her girls. And the conversation is easy, light. They learn more about the Woods family and the clans, Lexa being chosen as Heda, how they grew up. Clarke even gives away some of her own past, something she has never done and Raven notices along with Octavia. It puts a smile on their faces. “So tell me again why we're making so much food?” Amelia laughs, “My dear, these clan meetings take up a lot of time and they can eat, trust me.” Clarke has no idea what's going on. Lexa made everyone promise to keep it a secret until they had everything ready.

 

“Alright, the last batch is in the oven, now we can just sit back and wait.” As they settle into another easy conversation, Lexa and Lincoln walk in, followed by Murphy and Bellamy. “Hey you. What have you guys been up to?” Lexa smiles as she kisses Clarke and sits next to her, “You'll see in a bit. Mom, how are things here?” Amelia smiles at her daughter, “Just waiting for the last batch to finish cooking. Your father has been marinating the meat since last night so we are going to have a good turnout.” “I hope we do, Mom.” They all sit and chat while Amelia watches silently. The people at her table are amazing in their own ways. Lexa and Clarke are wrapped in each other, the look of love gleaming from both of them. Raven and Anya have the same look. Lincoln and Octavia are just as love struck. Neither can seem to pull apart and it's hard to tell where Lincoln began or Octavia ended. And then there was Bellamy and his boyfriend Murphy. Amelia smiles to herself as she watches the two men. They are quiet, reserved, although Amelia knows that Murphy misses nothing. He is the mother of all these people before him. Clarke looks to Murphy and smiles and he smiles back. Amelia can only laugh this time. Clarke and Murphy were the mother hens. They would sit and wait for their chicks to hatch no matter how hard it was. 

 

Gustus comes into the house and claps his hands, “Okay kiddos, who is ready to see a clan meeting in action?” Clarke looks confused, “You mean we are invited to this clan meeting today?” Gustus and Amelia share a laugh, “Yes, Clarke.” Lexa smiles and takes Clarke’s hand, “Mom, do you think you guys can handle the food? I'd like to take Clarke and show her what's going on.” Amelia smiles and nods, “The rest of you can head out too. Gus will help me with this.” They all stand and before they leave, Clarke goes to Amelia and gives her a hug, “Thank you for this.” Amelia gives a tight squeeze, “It's what family does.” As Clarke leaves, the rest of the table follows suit. Octavia and Raven both hugging Amelia with a smile. “Thank you for accepting us delinquents. I think we can all agree that if we could redo our child good, we would wish for our parents to be more like you.” Amelia tears up slightly as she kisses Raven's cheek, “Fate brings people together no matter what. You all would have found me anyway. And you are all my children now. Go and have some fun.” Raven wipes her own eyes and takes Anya's hand as they head out the door.

 

“I swear, how did we manage to go from two children to over a dozen?” Amelia laughs as she kisses the bear of a man, “It's all worth it. Those kids are gonna do great things.” 

 

______

 

Clarke is surprised as she sees the sidewalks of the beach filled with people. Booths are playing music, selling drinks and snacks, trinkets, everything you could dream of. As Lexa parks, Clarke reads the banner over the top of the sidewalk, “Help Save God's Forgotten Angels!” She looks back to Lexa and her friends who all have large smiles, “Guys?” Lexa comes forward, “Clarke, I knew how important the home was to you. I visited the other day and met some amazing people. I wanted to help raise this money and save what you call home.” Clarke rushes towards Lexa and simply kisses her. It's a soft kiss, not rushed, but it holds so much emotion and unsaid words that Lexa is breathless. “Thank you, Lexa. I… I don't know what to say.” Before Lexa can say anything, two children run to them, “Clarke! Come look!!” Clarke laughs as she says hello to Madi and Aden and they grab her hands and run to the booth that Jaha is helping them run. Clarke gasps, “You guys have made all these??!” Aden laughs, “Told you we would surprise her!” Madi giggles. Madi pulls at Clarke's shirt and Clarke bends down. Madi makes a follow me motion and she does. They head over to another booth and Clarke is speechless. Sitting before her is all her artwork. Paintings she did with free time she had. Echo is smiling as she runs the booth, “Clarke, these are really good. I've sold six of them already and they've paid a heavy price.” Clarke almost cries when she feels arms wrap around her waist, “Lex, you did all this?” Lexa simply holds Clarke tighter, “Of course. It took a little planning, some secrecy, but we managed to pull it off. I wanted to do this for you.” 

 

Clarke has the time of her life. She meets the clans and tries all the food she can. Everyone is having a good time and she even sells one of her paintings. The man owned a studio and wanted her pictures debuted one day. It was exciting and Lexa shared in all of it. A perfect day if she said so herself. Kane managed to stop by and pick a painting, “This will go perfect in the office. It needs a little color.” Clarke and Kane spoke about nothing in general but it felt nice. He hugged her goodbye as we went along and explored more of the booths. It was packed with people, tourists coming in and wanting to see how this small town lived. Lexa needed to help her parents with their booth so Clarke stayed with Madi and Aden selling bracelets when the police officers show up.

  
  


__________

 

**Present Time**

 

The evening should have ended differently. Clarke sits in a room and stares at her reflection. This was ridiculous. Emerson walks into the room holding a manilla folder, “Clarke Abigail Griffin, daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin who died tragically in a car accident.” The blonde stiffens as Emerson continues, “You packed up and left your last foster home and your trail goes cold. Only to show up again years later working at a small clinic owned by Marcus Kane.” He has a smug expression, “How do we know you're really this ‘Clarke Griffin?’” The air quotes around her name cause her to bristle with anger but she doesn't say a word. “You know, Clarke, there's a lot going down here. I've got proof that you stole that man's checkbook and not only that but there is a check missing. Now, we couldn't look into your account but it seems like you were depositing money.” Clarke scoffs, “Just what in the hell are you accusing me of?” Emerson laughs, “Clarke, I think it's quite clear. A homeless girl like yourself needs to get off the streets. Lexa is your meal ticket but that isn't enough. After all, you've got friends that need money too. So you figure out about Roan Azgeda and how his mother is after your property. Take his checkbook, cash the money into your account and manage to save that little rat nest of a house by a ‘mysterious’ donation.” 

 

Clarke is glaring daggers into the man and Emerson chuckles, “Get mad all you want princess. You're stuck here until I get a confession.” Clarke keeps a calm demeanor, “You want a confession?” Emerson nods and Clarke scoots closer, “Okay Emerson, here it is. My confession is that you can go fuck yourself!” He growls as he slams his hands on the table and is about to reach for Clarke when the door flies open, “I will ask that you contain yourself. My client is not going to be bullied into a confession.” “Who are you?” The voice of the person walks in and Clarke sits back in amazement, “My name is Indra. And you will do good to remember it. Now leave while I speak with my client.” Emerson has no choice but to leave. “Indra what are you doing here?” Indra sits across from Clarke, “Helping you. You really think we would leave family alone?” Clarke is surprised, “F..family?” Indra takes one of Clarke's hands in hers, “Clarke, you aren't alone anymore. You never have been but I see the way you are with your friends. You mother them and worry for their own needs. It's time you let someone help you with yours. Everyone is outside. I'm planning on getting you out of here by tonight.”

 

Clarke feels grateful, “What do you need from me?” “What happened that day at the bank?” Clarke recounts her day, explaining about the check she received from Kane and how she had lunch to tell Lexa. When she explained what happened at the bank, Indra stops her, “You said he was in a rush? Who is this guy?” Clarke shrugs, “I don't know. He crashed into me, he was tall, long hair that was pulled up.” Indra stiffens, “Deep voice, crescent moon scar on the left half of his face?” Clarke nods, “Yes! He apologized and went on his way.” Indra nods and stands up, “I've got all I've need. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll have you out of here.” Clarke nods as Indra walks out of the room and the door closes behind her.

 

_________

 

“Clarke! Clarke are you okay?!” Lexa is rushing to the woman and pulls her into a tight hug, “I'm fine, Lex. I don't know what Indra did but she managed to get me out.” Indra walks over to them both, “Come you two. The night is young and your friends are waiting. I've also got a plan to share.” They follow Indra and all of their friends gather around them. Gustus and Amelia are the first to hug Clarke followed by Raven and the rest of the crew. “That bitch has it coming.” “Raven what are you talking about?” Octavia comes forward, “Clarke, Indra told us that Nia's son is the one who did this to you. And Nia simply called the cops. A ploy to get you into trouble.” Lexa's grip tightens around Clarke, “Clarke, I'm so sorry.” She shakes her head, “Lex, this isn't your fault.” Indra clears her throat, “I've got an idea that I want all of you to know and help with. It's small and probably not very legal but it will make Nia back off and leave you alone. We will discuss more later. For now, enjoy the evening, go and have fun! See the fireworks.” 

 

Clarke laughs with everyone but feels a little withdrawn. The others are ahead and enjoying the food and the different booths as Lexa walks side by side with Clarke, “Penny for your thoughts?” Clarke finally looks up when Lexa laces their fingers together, “Your aunt called me family today.”

 

“Was that wrong of her?” “Lex, I'm not used to that. Having people care for me in this way. And I feel bad because this is how she had to see me. I'm always going to be the homeless girl aren't I?” Lexa sighs but they continue walking down towards the pier, “Clarke, the only one who has a problem with you being homeless is you. Look around you and see the friends that have supported you when you needed them. My family has come to love you. All of you have become adopted children to my parents. It sucks to hear someone talk about you but they don't see you. They don't know the you that I know, that we all know. An outsider has no business in ruining your thoughts of yourself.” 

 

“Wow, Lex. How long have you been saving that speech?” Lexa laughs and the smile on her face is reserved only for Clarke, “What can I say? You bring out the motivational speaker in me.” Clarke laughs this time and pulls Lexa in for a kiss. When they pull apart, the first set of fireworks begins to go off. Clarke smirks, “When you kiss me, I see fireworks.” Lexa kisses Clarke again, softly and full of passion, “I love you, Clarke.” And God does the world become so different in those three words. Clarke feels the pressures of the day slide away and everything shifts. Her world coming into gravitation with Lexa and what better way to end the night with, “I love you too, Lexa.” 

 


	12. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I bring you another update! It's small but I really liked it! Please be kind as all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy.

Three little words and that's all it took. After the fireworks, Clarke and Lexa made love that night. It had been passionate and slow and soft as though they were rediscovering each other. Lexa taking her time in devouring Clarke inch by inch. Clarke teasing Lexa beyond belief. There were a few marks after that but Clarke didn't mind. When she wakes in the morning, she is deliciously sore and the memory makes her smile. The sheet is still wrapped around her as she looks over to the naked goddess, Lexa's tattoos on full display, and the sun coming in just right bathing her in a bask of golden rays. Clarke can't help herself, she very quietly gets out of bed and reaches for the pencil and notepad on the dresser. She quietly sits down and begins to draw, focusing on the intricate tattoo. After an hour passes, Lexa starts to stir and Clarke finishes the sketch. 

 

In a sleepy voice Lexa speaks, “What are you doing?” Clarke blushes, “It isn't finished yet.” She shows Lexa the notebook and Lexa gasps, “Clarke this… this is beautiful. This is how you see me?” Clarke smiles, “Lexa, it's how you've always been. You've always been beautiful.” Lexa pulls Clarke closer and they share a kiss, it's quick, nothing too long. After laying down for a little while longer, Lexa gets up, “I've...got to show you something before we go see my parents and my Aunt Indra. Let's get dressed?” Clarke nods and follows Lexa into the bathroom where they share shower. After dressing, Clarke watches Lexa reach into the closet and pull a box out. She doesn't open the box but takes Clarke's hand in hers, “I think it's time I introduce you to Costia.”

 

________

 

The drive to the cemetery is quiet as Lexa focuses on the drive. Clarke's thoughts are running a million miles a minute. Lexa was going to open up about Costia and that meant sue trusted Clarke enough with the story. “I can hear your thoughts from here. I love you, Clarke. I want to share all of my story with you.” They pull up and step out of the car. Clarke made Lexa stop to get some flowers before they showed up so as they walk to the headstone, Clarke places some roses down. Lexa sighs as she kneels with the box, “Hey Cos. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. But I've been busy, I finally got the position at the store. And I was able to fill the store thanks to this beautiful girl beside me. Her name is Clarke and I'd like you to meet her. She's… It's time to give the letter, Costia. I know I promised you I would move on but I didn't think it was possible. But here we are.” She takes a few deep breaths to stop the tears and with shaking hands, opens the box. Inside are photos of Lexa and Costia together and they look happy. Clarke watches as Lexa pulls out an envelope and hands it to her, “Lex?” Lexa shrugs, “I was to swear never to open it until I was sure I found the one.” Clarke opens the envelope and pulls out the notebook paper. It's beautiful script and she runs her fingers over the page. She can see the watermark where Costia may have started crying but Clarke looks at the beginning of the letter and reads.

 

_ To Her, my name is Costis Greene. I am 22 years old and I have been dating Lexa since we were in 8th grade. I know, it seems like a long time but when you're in love, those years are like days. Unfortunately, my days are ending and I will no longer be a part of this earth. _

 

Clarke can't read the letter. Her heart is already breaking so she tucks it away and wipes the tears that fall, “I'll...read this later if that's okay?” Lexa nods, “Of course. Why don't we go and get some breakfast and see what my aunt has planned for Roan and Nia.” Clarke just agrees and follows Lexa back to the car. The ride to the childhood home is silent again as Clarke holds the letter in her hands. She gently tucks it away into the glove compartment as they pull up to the house. As they walk to the door, there is music playing and the smell of bacon and pancakes welcome the two women with open arms. As they step in, Clarke sees her friends helping set up the table for breakfast and making different foods, “Clarke! Come dance with me! Octavia doesn't know the rhythm of a good Cumbia.” Clarke is pulled by Raven and the mood of sadness is lifted as she starts to dance with Raven to the Cumbia music coming from the speaker. 

 

Lexa can only smile as she watches Clarke keep rhythm and she breaks out into laughter as she watches her father try to keep up with the rhythm. Raven and Clarke are laughing and the whole family is having a good time. Even serious Indra brings out some moves as Push It by Salt-n-Pepa plays. Everyone starts to cheer as they watch Amelia and Indra break it down to the song. Gustus even breaks out a few moves. It was peaceful, beautiful, happy. Something that Clarke and her family had never truly been before. Yet here they are, sharing laughs and smiles with their significant others, and having breakfast. Clarke is dancing with Lexa just as Amelia calls that breakfast is ready. They take the speaker outside and enjoy eating together at the table set up. Everyone digs in and the laughter doesn't stop. 

 

At the end of breakfast, Indra turns down the music and clears her throat, “So, I wanted to share my little plan for Nia.” That captures everyone's attention, “They tried to frame Clarke for stealing their checkbook. I want to go through with this and press charges against Emerson and then Roan.” Clarke speaks up, “Why Emerson? Isn't the culprit Roan and his mother?” “Yes but Nia has Emerson in her back pocket. We take him down first, Nia has no one to protect her son.” “That makes sense, but how are we going to press charges against Emerson?” Indra smiles, “Oh my dear Clarke, I've got two years of tax evasion on that guy. I was just waiting for the right time to use it and this is the perfect time.” Raven speaks up this time, “So, Emerson goes down for tax evasion, thus leaving Roan and Nia open to take them down? But how can we press charges against Roan if he essentially hasn't done anything?” Indra smirks, “Anya, your girlfriend is rather smart. I don't actually care for him but rather his mother, and with him scared and thinking he is going to jail, he will open up like a baked clam and spill the dirty secrets. Then maybe we can get Nia.” “I mean no offense but this all sounds like it is going to take a rather long time to do.” Anya laughs, “Clarke, you don't know my aunt. I'm pretty sure as we speak, Emerson is being arrested because of an anonymous tip.” Indra laughs and nods her head.

 

__________

 

Nia is angry, that good for nothing woman was let out and not a single charge was filed. How was she going to get rid of Clarke and that damn shelter for good? She didn't want to do anything drastic but for that piece of land, she was sure willing to. “Mom, why do you even care about it so much? It's literally just a house! You are taking this too far.” “You good for nothing little shit, that house means money. Money that we need, that I need!” The phone rings and Nia snatches it from the receiver, “What!?” “ _ Nia, I'm being arrested for tax evasion.”  _ “Emerson? How the hell did that happen? We… took care of it!” “ _ I don't know but I'm warning you now, cover your tracks or they'll come after you too.”  _ The line goes dead and Nia hangs up the phone. “Never let a man do a woman's job. I'm going to take care of that fucking house if that's the last thing I do.” She storms off and slams the door after her. Roan is staring after his mother, tax evasion? They always did their taxes together, Roan had seen the paperwork being done. 

 

Something wasn't right here. Later tonight, Roan would come back and snoop around. He had to figure out why his mother wanted the house so much and he had to know just what his mother and her business partner were up to.

 

_______ 

 

Time flies by when you're having fun, “Clarke! That's cheating and you know it!” “How is that cheating, Lexa?! I stole second base!” The group had all decided to head to the park and play a game of baseball. Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, and Clarke on one team, Bellamy, Murphy, Lexa, Gustus, and Amelia on another and Indra as the umpire, “Lexa, stop being a sore loser, Clarke was safe and didn't cheat. She knows the game better than you do!” Clarke could only laugh as Lexa glared, “Come on, babe. Don't be mad! I still love you!” Lexa blushed, “Let's just end this game! Last point wins and then dinner!” Clarke's team was up by two points, two bases loaded, and Octavia was next to swing. Lexa throws the ball and Octavia misses, “Strike one!” “Come on, Lexa! You call that a throw?” Lexa feels her competitive nature come out and smirks, “You asked for it!” Lexa throws the ball harder and faster this time. 

 

“Strike two!” Octavia smirks and prepares her stance, “Give me all you got, Lexa.” Lexa pulls her had down tighter and winds up the pitch. She throws and just as she expects to hear Indra call out, the sound of the bat cracking against the ball has Lexa in shock. Octavia hit the ball so hard it soars over their heads, Anya comes in, then Clarke, then Octavia. “How did you do that?” Octavia laughs so hard she has tears and Bellamy continues, “She has been in little league since she was a kid. Sorry Lexa, she's a prodigy with baseball.” Lexa shakes her head as they all run in, “Next time, you're on my team.” “Hey, what about your girlfriend?” “Hmm, I don't know. You cheat.” Clarke mock glares and pouts causing Lexa to kiss her, “I'm just kidding babe.” Clarke laughs and they kiss again, walking back to the table with everyone. 

 

They spend the evening at the park and have a barbecue. Other families came out and had some food and spoke with all of them. By the time they get home, Clarke can tell that Lexa is going to pass out as soon as her head hits the pillow. As she predicted, Lexa showers and hops into bed, “Today was fun.” Clarke giggles, “It was, I enjoyed kicking your ass at baseball.” Lexa pouts but there is no anger behind it, just teasing. They kiss goodnight and Lexa falls asleep instantly. Clarke on the other hand is wide awake. She gets up from the bed and walks to the dresser where she put the letter after they came inside. With a deep breath she opens it and reads the words inside, crying more than she ever thought she could.

 

_ To Her,  _

_ My name is Costis Greene. I am 22 years old and I have been dating Lexa since we were in 8th grade. I know, it seems like a long time but when you're in love, those years are like days. Unfortunately, my days are ending and I will no longer be a part of this earth. It's strange when you think about the end of your life. All those silly things you never got to do, you wish you had the time to do them. Those moments you spent angry? Well they don't seem so important anymore. As I write this, I can see Lexa sleeping peacefully beside me and I know that this is going to hurt her. See, the reason for my death is a brain tumor. (Forgive the tear stains. I promised I wouldn't cry but I broke it.) It came suddenly and while Lexa is searching for solutions, all I can do is memorize every feature of her beautiful face. Why am I writing this to you you may ask? Well, I made Lexa promise me that after my death, she would continue living. I couldn't bear the thought to know that this beautiful woman died along with me. If she gave you this, then that means you're the one. The one who has shown her that love can come again. You're the one who she feels as though she has future with. Please don't feel worried that I won't approve of you. I think of you as a friend already, who knows, maybe by some chance, the cosmos or whatever, I brought you two together.  _

 

_ There's something you must know about Lexa. She loves deeply, even though she tries to act like a macho man. She's also quick to help other in need. She will never take no for an answer and she is always reliable. Her heart is bigger than she is and sometimes that makes her vulnerable. So I'm asking you woman to woman to please protect her heart. Lexa will take such good care of you that sometimes she forgets to take care of herself. Please be her other half, treat her with the respect and the love that she so rightly deserves. I'm giving you her heart now and asking you to take care of it as best you can. Don't worry about the small things that happen, instead enjoy each other, be together and never let each other go. Spend your days enjoying your love and living the life you've both dreamed about. Forever your friend even in death, _

_ C. _


	13. Lies my mother told me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Sorry it's a short chapter but I had to get this out for you guys! We are one step closer to the end. A few more chapter maybe! Thank you for sticking with me through this! Please be kind, all mistakes are mine and I also have no clue how all the legal work is done, it just fit for my plot.

He sits outside the house and waits in silence, he didn't know why he was doing this but he had to know for sure. Roan never questioned his mother, after all she had saved him from some pretty bad situations and while he wasn't a fan of her taking other people's properties, he trusted his mother and let her carry on. This time was different, Emerson calling earlier that day had sparked the match of doubt Roan was feeling. Why was this property so important now? He sighs as leans his head back against the seat of his car. “Why am I here?” He asks to no one but himself. He shakes his head and steps out of the car and up to the front door. Just as he raises his fist to knock, his mother comes flying out, “Roan what the hell are you doing here?” “I thought I would make dinner tonight, you seemed stressed after the new about Clarke and then your phone call with Emerson.” Nia shakes her head, “Not tonight, I need to head down to the station and see what is happening with Emerson's incarnation.”

 

Roan nods, “How about I stay anyway?” Nia normally grills anything that Roan asks but she doesn't seem to care tonight. She sucks her teeth, “Fine, I guess you can watch over the house. I'll be back late so don't wait up.” She moves past him and down to her car. He waves goodbye and heads into the house. He has a good window of time but he wants to make sure his mother is gone for good before he snoops around. He decides he'll wait for ten minutes. With the ten minutes he grabs something to eat from the fridge and starts to decide where he is going to start first. The best bet would be the office so after eating and waiting the ten minutes, he cleans up and walks to the office door. 

 

It wasn't an office per say but his mother had turned the extra room into an office. Her desk was against one wall and her computer was still on. He goes there first and notices that it needs a password. He types in one that he thinks is right but the dreaded error message pops up. With a sigh, he tries another password and that one is wrong too. Why couldn't his mother ever just make things easy? He cracks his fingers and really tries to think like her. His last password attempt is still wrong and a messages pops up, “ _ One more wrong attempt and all files will be deleted.” _ Shit, well, he hits his fist on the desk and scoots the chair back. With no luck on the computer, he decides to snoop around in her paperwork. His mother has a lot of it, from houses that date back to when he was a kid. He recognized some of the addresses as places he had visited with his mother before. He's not sure if it'll help anything but he keeps the paper out on the desk. 

 

After going through more drawers and her filing cabinets, his eyes hurt. The tiny print was enough to give anyone a headache so he quits for the night. In all the stacks of paper, he only found three pieces that seemed really important. One being the addresses, the second was the start of a contract but it hadn't been finished being typed up, and the last was a paper that specified certain numbers along with certain dates. The last number and date was crossed off in red and he could tell it bothered his mother. She hated not following a schedule. Putting these three things in his pocket, he yawns and decides he'll look into it in the morning. He walks up the stairs and into his childhood bedroom, everything still the same as it had once been. 

 

He smiles at the pictures that litter the counter, him at summer camp playing baseball, a hockey tournament he went to with his dad for the first time. He also feels sad seeing the picture because shortly after, his father left the picture and never came back. He sits on the end of his bed and looks around, this was his childhood, his entire world. When his mother was away, he spent so many hours figuring out how to make his imagination come alive. That's when he remembers his best invention a kid could every create! He stands up and walks to the dresser, filled with a giddiness he hasn't had in a long time, and opens the top right drawer. Inside he pulls open the flap and there it is, that frayed black string held together with a piece of velcro. Before he pulls it, he remembers how it came to be. 

 

**_A few years ago_ **

_ “Roan, I'll be back by 8 tonight. There's dinner in the fridge, you just have to heat it up!” His mother slams the door and head out to wherever she goes. He sighs heavily, what was a kid supposed to do in a house with no TV, games, or a lot of toys? Of course he had all those things, he was just tired of all of them. This had been the longest summer he had ever experienced, the amount of money coming in down to one parent when his father decided to leave. He shakes his head, if he thought about it anymore, he would cry and men weren't supposed to cry. He gets up from the center of his bed and walks over to the drawer and opens one. Well, he could pass the time in one great way. But his mother took away the only dirty magazine he had. He sighs and shakes his head as he opens the drawer that held all his toys. As he is playing, he notices that the baseboard of the drawer is loose. He takes everything out and carefully pries up the rest of the board and notices that there is another baseboard. Awesome, they must have done that on accident but it gives him an idea. He runs downstairs and finds the sharpest knife he possibly can and is careful as he goes back up. _

 

_ It took him two hours and a stiff back but he was able to create a slide for the piece of wood he pulled out of his drawer. He slides it in perfectly and laughs at his success! His mother would never find anything with this! He tests it and sure enough, after a few modifications, it slides in smoothly and sits perfectly. It gives him another idea and he finds the longest piece of rope he has in the house. After hours of working, he finally succeeds and places the rope on a piece of velcro to keep it in place. He picks the string up and pulls and watches as the secret compartment in his closet opens up. He is so excited and jumps into the air with his fist up, “Thank you, Macgyver!” _

 

________

 

He laughs at the memory and takes the rope off the velcro and pulls. He hears the secret compartment open and walks over to the closet to see what treasures were still inside. He finds a large black notebook and notices his mother's writing. “Guess she discovered it after all.” He opens it and the first words that greet him are, “ _ Password: Jack Azgeda”  _ His father's name was the password. He keeps that in mind for later and continues to go through the notebook. Inside was paperwork for taxes, all modified to look real but he knew that they were fake. All signed by his mother and… Emerson. He knew it! As he continues digging, he finds more paperwork, all loans signed and stamped by a bank he never heard of before. Each signature was of the person that lost their properties to his mother. He closes the notebook and puts it on the shelf while he closes the secret compartment up. He takes the notebook and walks down the stairs quickly to the computer. He types the password and it opens up. He finds other files of loans and the same bank stamp. As he continues digging, he finds the last one signed and dated by non other than Thelonious Jaha. He prints out as much of the paperwork as he can and closes everything up. 

 

What catches his attention is a file that has his father's name written on it. He opens it and there is an old newspaper clipping. He reads about the accident and how Clarke Griffin lost both her parents and then the date makes his stomach churn in horror. It was the day of the hockey game with his father. They were driving back that night and his father had had a few to drink. All Roan remembers is the truck hitting something really hard as they were taking the curve of the mountain too fast. He couldn't believe this, his father was a… a murderer. He feels the food he had come back up and makes it to the restroom in time to vomit. After he cleans himself off, he goes to the computer and shuts it down. He pulls out his cellphone and dials a number, “Yes, I'd like to request an audience with Heda and Wanheda. It's news about my mother.” He doesn't wait for a reply as he hangs up the phone and heads back to his car. 

 

________

 

All Lexa can register is that it's late. The phone shouldn't be ringing at this hour, the store was fine, so why was this phone betraying her? She's able to move just enough to answer the horrid object ringing and disturbing her sleep, “What?” She's groggy but snaps to attention when she hears Anya speaking in Trigedaslang, “ _ Someone has requested an audience with Heda and Wanheda.”  _ Lexa sits up, “Who?” Anya sighs, “I don't know but I think it's Roan. He said he had news about his mother. Mom and dad want you at the house in ten.” Lexa agrees and begins to dress. “Lexa?” Lexa goes over to Clarke, “I'm sorry to wake you baby but Roan has requested to see us both. He says he has information about his mother.” Clarke nods and moves as quick as she can, her bones and muscles still asleep as she tries to rush. 

 

They are out the door and at her parents house in ten minutes. Gustus lets them in, “I've called Indra just in case. He should be here soon.” Lexa nods and paces back and forth, the only thing stopping her is Clarke. She stands in front of Lexa with a cup, “Drink, you're going to burn a hole into your mother's floor and I don't think she'll forgive you for that.” Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke, “Thank you.” Clarke shrugs, “Hey, I'm honored to be here. I wouldn't be anywhere else.” They kiss again and the doorbell rings. Amelia lets Roan inside and Indra follows closely behind. As everyone gets settled, Roan stands before Lexa. Clarke can see how tall he is but Lexa stands so firmly that she is the tallest person in the room. There's no denying that she is the leader, their commander. Clarke finds it undeniably sexy. 

 

“Heda, I wanted to come and see you tonight along with Wanheda. If I may speak freely?” Lexa nods just slightly, “As you wish.” Roan looks to Clarke, “I want to apologize for my actions at the bank that day. It is no excuse but my mother told me to do thayn I swear to you how that I had no idea she was going to accuse you like that. This… issue has gone too far and I'm sorry.” Clarke nods, she has never been one to hate others so she accepts his apology, “I accept your apology but I have to know, why did you choose to come here and do this?” She watches Roan reach into his pocket and pull out some papers along with the notebook. He hands them to Indra, “It seems as though my mother has lied to me. The charity work she does is bull. There's information in that notebook about my mother and Emerson, her business partner, evading taxes and signing off to still get money. There's also fake loans and names signed off. These are all the people that have lost their homes and other properties. It seems my mother managed to make her business look legitimate.”

 

Indra reads over everything and looks at Roan, “Why are you doing this? You know this will put your mother in jail for a long time.” He shrugs, “Maybe because she has gone too far. I also found these documents on her computer. There is another loan signed by Thelonious Jaha.” Clarke rushes forward and reads the paperwork, “Your mother is good.” Roan grimaces, “I know. Clarke I…” She looks at him and notices the troubled look in his eyes, “What is it?” He sighs, “I found this too.” He show her the article and she has to will herself not to cry, “I wanted to apologize because that night… my father took me out to a hockey game. My first one and he had a few too many to drink. I was just a kid at the time, slightly older than you. I'm...I'm truly sorry.” Clarke is in tears now and Lexa is by her side, “You mean to tell me your father is the cause of that accident?” He nods, “I saw it happen but I guess I was too traumatized to remember it. It didn't hit me until I read that article. I'm so sorry.” 

 

Lexa holds Clarke tighter and Clarke wipes her eyes, “You were just a kid too. There was nothing we could have done to stop it from happening.” Roan wipes his own eyes and steps forward to hug Clarke. Clarke accepts it and they hold each other. Lexa is amazed at the bravery he has shown. Not many warriors go against their parents, let alone leaders of a clan. She puts her hand on his shoulder, “Roan, you've done good. Like Indra stated, this will put your mother away. Are you sure you can handle that?” He nods, “My mother has terrorised people for too long. She was greedy and kicked a lot of innocent people out of home. Let's do this thing.” Indra closes the notebook, “I'll call my team in the morning and we can start this whole process. Thank you, Roan and welcome to the team.” He smiles and feels light again, “Glad to be a part of it.” 


	14. Evidence First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. I hope this chapter was good! Be prepared and please be kind, I'm still fragile!

Plans are a funny thing sometimes. You make a plan and as you choose to stick to it, life or fate, whatever you call it, decides to stick its nose into it. Roan was hoping to go after his mother with everything he gave to Indra but she had other plans.

  
  
  


“Roan, this is really good, I thank you for the valuable information but we can't just go after your mother.”

  
  
  


He growls, “Why the hell not?” Anya steps forward and glares at him, “Watch yourself.”

  
  
  


He sighs, “I'm sorry, I just want to see justice done.”

  
  
  


Indra pats his shoulder, “And you will. But first, evidence is key. We need to start at the beginning and see just how many houses your mother took.” 

  
  


“Okay, yeah I'm fine with that. What do you need me to do?”

  
  


And just like that, a plan is in motion. They gather in small teams of two and split the paperwork between them. It's interesting to Roan how this little group had become so close in such a short amount of time. It's then that he realizes there's a longing in his gut. Something he has wanted for so long but could never grasp it.

 

“You okay?” 

  
  


The words startle him out of his reverie but he nods, “Fine.” 

  
  


“I know when someone is lying. Best part of being a nurse. My bullshit detector goes up.”

 

The giant of a man laughs, “I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't know what my mother was doing and had I found out, I would have stopped it sooner.”

  
  


“Roan, all that matters is you're doing something now. Most people would just keep quiet. Why the change of heart?” She watches as he scratches his head.

  
  


“I got tired. My mom pushed it too far and someone got hurt. You were arrested and when I heard about it, I knew I had to do something.” A look of confusion crosses his features when he notices Clarke laughing, “Is there a reason for laughing at me?” 

  
  


Clarke has to try and contain herself but she can't, “I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh but I find it funny.” With her laughter, Roan can't help but laugh himself. There's a small moment where Clarke looks at him and grips his arm a little tight, “I'm sorry for your mother. The way you speak about her it seems as though you love her very much.”

  
  


“I do. She's all I had growing up, but I've always felt like I'm not… good enough. This right here is what a family is supposed to be like. You all work as a unit and there's no yelling.” 

  
  


“It wasn't always like this. I have a big group of friends but we were just as alone as you were. Trying to make ends meet, doing what we could. That shelter helped us when no one else would. And then we found Lexa and her family took us in. It's strange really.” 

  
  


He stares at her, “Why strange?” He watches as she sits on an armrest of the chair, “We all found each other and then… Lexa found us. I'm not the biggest believer in fate but it sure feels like it.” Roan watches the family again as they continue their plans and can't help the smile that forms on his face, “I like this family very much. My mom paints Lexa as some criminal or monster and I'm starting to see that that's not the case.” Clarke smiles, “Lexa is great.”

  
  


After the plan is set, Lexa walks over to Clarke and kisses her cheek, “We are all set, babe. You and I are going to speak to the families that lost their homes and businesses on fortieth street, Roan, you're going to be with my Aunt Indra and take the oldest papers. She figures they might be able to tell more of what happened since they signed their loans before the digital age.” 

  
  


Roan simply nods, “I can do that.” Lexa nods and takes Clarke's hand as they get ready to leave when Roan’s words stop them, “And Lexa?” She turns and he speaks again, “Thank you for seeing me. I don't deserve the kindness you've shown but I appreciate it. I also appreciate you for believing me when I brought the information I found.” Lexa smiles at him, “Roan, I've never had a problem with you. I had no reason to not trust you so I went with my instincts. There's nothing to apologize for, let's just bring justice to those that suffered under your mother's hand yeah?” Roan nods again and walks over to Indra to discuss where they are going first.

  
  


“Look at you, trusting Roan and letting him in on the plans.”

 

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” They climb into the car and get ready to head out to the industrial district.

 

“I wasn't mocking, Lex. He seems like an okay guy.”

 

“I know he does. I've always known but never pushed him. His mother doesn't exactly paint me in a flattering light.”

  
  


“Yeah, why is that?” Lexa sighs, “Because I'm the youngest Heda to take over. It's all semantics really. There is no war anymore, no fighting, I just make decisions on the basis of my people. Help where I can. I guess she feels like I'm a threat and I'm not. In reality, I just want to live in peace.”

  
  


Clarke intertwines their fingers together, “Well, after today, let's hope we get that peace. And maybe we can let Roan into our group? He would be great I think.” Lexa agrees and they spend the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence.

 

_________

  
  


The first house they visit is an older couple, the wife is outside tending to the roses growing, “Excuse me, Mrs. Anderson?” The woman stops trimming and turns to the girls, “Oh, hello dears. I must apologize, I'm not interested in buying anything.” Lexa smiles, “I can assure you Mrs. Anderson, that's not the case. My name is Lexa Woods, this is my girlfriend Clarke Griffin, we actually wanted to ask you a few questions about a loan your husband took out in 1978.” 

  
  


The woman stills, “Who wants to know? We paid that off already and was told we would be left alone.” Clarke can see the woman is becoming disgruntled, “I promise that's not why we are here. We represent the law firm Trikru and Co.” The woman is still looking angrily at them, “Lexa's aunt is a lawyer and we were looking back at some old files. We came across yours and a few others that seem to be almost identical. We were hoping to get as much help from you as possible. If it was a faulty deal, we may be able to fix that.”

  
  


With those words, Mrs. Anderson puts down her shears and walks closer, “Come on inside so we can talk.” She wipes her shoes on the mat and removes her gloves and hat. Clarke and Lexa follow suit and they are lead into a beautiful home. It's small but they have managed to make it feel spacious. “You have a lovely home.” 

 

“Thank you, dear. Not from lacking of trying. What did you say your name was?”

  
  


“Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” They shake hands and the woman offers them a glass of tea or water. Both deny politely and the woman smiles, “What kind of questions did you want to ask me?” 

  
  


Lexa sits up from the couch and begins, “May I record our conversation? That way no one thinks it was forced or I was telling you what to say?” The woman nods and lets Lexa proceed, “Okay Mrs. Anderson, my first question for you is why were you and your husband looking for a loan to begin with?” The woman sits back and closes her eyes.

  
  


“My son was diagnosed with cancer at a young age. We did everything we could to keep up with the hospital bills but it became too much.” Clarke watches as the woman sighs, her face looking much older than she actually was. She doesn't know why but she draws the woman, taking her features and capturing her pain. After a moment, she continues, “We owned a butcher shop and a man came to us. He had an offer that my husband and I just couldn't refuse.”

  
  


“What was the offer, Mrs. Anderson?” The kind woman smiles sadly, “Please dear, call me Georgina. He mentioned that he was with Azgada bank, a new firm that just opened up and that they were helping people with affordable loans. He showed us some success rates and my husband and I told him the truth, we had to really think about it.”

  
  


“Mrs. Ander….umm… Georgina, what did you and your husband finally decide?” 

 

Clarke let's them continue talking as she focuses on the eyes. Georgina was very beautiful from what Clarke could see. She reminder her much of Lexa.

  
  


“It took us a good week to decide. So when we made the decision, we found his business card and called him up. Asked him the terms of this loan and what he wanted.”

  
  


Clarke finishes the drawing, “What is it he wanted exactly? If I may ask?”

  
  


“You may, because we didn't have the money, he offered to put down the butcher shop itself. Said that it would be fine and it was just a precaution. So we signed it over and were given the money later that day. Boy was it great, our son got healthier, and we were out of debt. Until the year ended. Then the bill for the loan came in. Stated we owed way more than we borrowed. We tried calling the man to ask him what was going on but the number was disconnected.” 

  
  


Lexa watches as the woman puts her head back in the chair, “My husband was devastated, that butcher shop was his third pride and joy right after our son and me. Since we put the shop up as collateral, we had to turn over the keys. The bills were just too much and we didn't have it.”

  
  


Lexa and Clarke shared a look of sadness. This poor family had been run out of their business. They couldn't help but wonder if this Emerson and Nia's plan, steal from the poor since they had the most to lose. Georgina is staring at them both, “Please tell me you can help? My husband and I have been trying so hard to find out what happened and nothing has been done.” Lexa reaches from her spot on the couch and holds Georgina’s hand, “I'm sorry this happened to you, but we are going to get you justice. I just have one more question.”

  
  


“Ask away, dear.” Lexa pulls out a photo of Emerson, “Was this the man who gave you the loan?” She nods, “I'll be damned, that's him alright. He said his name was Jack Englton.” Lexa makes a note of it and closes the book. As she shuts off the camera she speaks to the woman.

 

“Thank you for your time, Georgina. My team will be in contact with you soon.” She shakes her hand, “We will bring you the justice you so rightly deserve.” 

 

___________

  
  


Sadness is all that she can register on everyone's faces when they finally meet back at The Woods household. All of them sit down and stare into space with a look that's unreadable. Obviously they received bad news from everyone they visited but Amelia had hoped it wouldn't be too bad. She doesn't push the group into talking about what happened but she sees her sister's eyes. It's a silent conversation that happens, a skill that both women have had. The silence conveys the mood and Amelia nods so quickly you would miss it if you didn't pay attention. She sighs and steps into the kitchen to see Gustus sitting on the table.

 

“Something is bothering you.”

 

“Gustus, they all look defeated in there.” She points to the living room with her thumb.

 

“Ah, and my great wife wants to help her young chicks.”

 

“You're not funny, I've never seen them so down like this.” She walks over and sits in his lap as he wraps his arms around her. He kisses her temple, “My love, we can only do so much.”

 

“I know that but it doesn't make it easier.” The man tightens his hold around her, “How about this, there is still enough daylight out. We can pack everyone up in the van and head to the beach. Try to give them some fun.” Amelia smiles, “I've got steaks in the fridge. Just grab the stuff and we can have dinner.” 

 

He laughs as she gets up quickly to gather what she needs. He watches her and smiles at the thoughts of his wife. They've been together many years and he still feels like a love struck teen. He looks around his house and remembers the way she looked when she was pregnant with his daughters. The image of them clinging to her whenever she called them in to help with dinner. She looks at him and his heart skips a beat just as it always does, “See something you like?”

 

He gets up and kisses her softly, “Always.” She blushes and he smiles, “I'll rally up the team, meet you in the garage in ten.” Amelia just laughs and again he finds himself staring in awe, he was a lucky man. Leaving the kitchen, he pulls Indra aside and mentions the idea and she likes it. So they move to the front of the living room, his booming voice startling them, “Alright you guys, you've got ten minutes to get to the van. Let's move.”

 

“Dad why?” 

 

“Anya, don't question me. Let's move it people.”

 

“How can we move if we don't know where we are going?”

 

Indra sighs and rolls her eyes, “The beach. A place you all will love. You need the break after today. Let's get moving.”

 

The group stands up and heads to the kitchen but Amelia counts and notices they are missing one person. She hands the duties off to her husband and sister and walks to the living room just in time to see the door close. Pulling it open and stepping outside she yells, “Just where do you think you're going?” Roan stops to look at her, “What?”

 

“Young man, I do believe we said we were going to the beach. That meant you too.”

  
  


“I don't have swim shorts.”

  
  


“Lincoln has some you can borrow. Come on and let's go.”

  
  


She watches as he decides on what he wants to say, confusion on his face, “Why...are you being so kind?” She walks over to him and places her hand on his cheek, “Sweet boy, that is what a mother does. Picks her children up when they are down. I don't know what happened out there, I just know what I saw on your faces. You're apart of this family now too. No matter what your past was, your future is what matters and all you can do is live in the present. You're not some monster so don't make yourself out to be. Now get inside and we can get this party started.” 

 

He watches her leave back into the house and a warm feeling spurs in his chest. In two days he has never felt so loved or cared for than he does now. He sighs, “Better not keep them waiting.” Walking back into the house, he is met by Lincoln who gives him a pair of swim shorts. This was something Roan could get used to.

  
  


__________

 

There's a soft peace that washes over them that day. The drive to the beach had been quiet at first but good music and a few jokes had them all laughing. Arriving at the beach had been the final straw. The heaviness that the group felt had lifted away and they smiled into the sun. It was a quiet beach, secluded from others. There was a hiking trail that lead to a beautiful scene above them. Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia and Lincoln hit the water first. Anya and Raven stay in the sand but it doesn't stop them from living it up and getting tan. Indra, Gustus, and Amelia prepare the food and set up some last minute items. Roan joins Clarke and Lexa on a hike and the conversation is lively, jokes are told, past experiences are shared, they spend time learning about one another. Roan enjoys the stories Lexa tells and he laughs at the funny moments. 

 

When they reach the top of the mountain, they look out and see nothing but vast ocean. The sky is so blue and the sun is warm on their skin. Roan steps forward with his arms wide open and points his face to the sun. In that moment, the wind blowing through his hair, he finds himself at peace. No more feelings of anger or hate, it was simply peaceful. He turns to face the two girls and smiles as he speaks, “To new beginnings with new friends.” “I'll drink to that!” Lexa and Roan laugh at Clarke's comment. As they make their way down, Clarke notices she is close to the shelter.

  
  


“Lex, the shelter is maybe ten minutes from here. Would it be okay if I invited a few more people?” Lexa smiles and helps Clarke climb down around a few rocks, “Of course. My parents brought enough food to feed an entire army.” They share in a laugh as they make their way down. Once at the bottom, Clarke double checks with Amelia and she agrees, “The more the merrier.” Clarke laughs and walks over to Murphy and takes a seat.

 

“Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Murph, I want to talk to Jaha about the loan.”

  
  


“And you need me because?” She scoffs, “Don't be a dick. You know exactly why.” Murphy laughs at Clarke's expressions, “Yeah squirt I'll help.”

 

“Hey!” She folds her arms, “I'm not squirt.”

 

“Munchkin? Kid? Ouch!” Clarke punches Murphy in the arm hard. He laughs and they get up from where they are sitting. Murphy says goodbye and kisses Bellamy. They make their way to the shelter and Murphy has his hands in his pockets, “What news did you get from the houses you went to today?” Clarke shakes her head, “It was horrible, Murph. These people needed those loans to help with expenses they couldn't afford. They all pointed out that cop Emerson as the leader.”

 

“Our houses were the same, but they pointed out Nia as the loaner. Bell and I felt terrible, yeah we had a hard life but to lose something that's rightfully yours?” He sighs and Clarke wraps her arm around his as they walk, “I hope we can fix this for them. Give them their money back or something, help them find peace that they were never given till now.” They walk the rest of the way in silence and make it to the shelter. They find Monty and Jasper sitting outside.

  
  


“Was beginning to think you guys forgot about us here.”

 

“Monty, Murphy and I could never forget you two. Come on, go gather everyone else and let's head down to the beach. Sound cool?”

 

Jasper is already running inside to get everyone. Clarke and Murphy walk inside and head to the room that Jaha has made his office. Clarke knocks and a faint, “Come in” is heard. So they do and they can see the sheer exhaustion Jaha has on his face. “Ah, my two favorite people. What can I do for you?” 

 

“Clarke and I are gonna take everyone down to the beach. Care to come along?” The man behind the desk puts his pen down, “I would but I'm surrounded by a mountain of paperwork.” Clarke looks at the stack, “Bills?” 

  
  


“It seems I owe more than Nia originally told me.” 

  
  


“Jaha, Clarke and I have a question.”

  
  


“Ask away.”

  
  


“Why did you sign for a loan?” The look Clarke receives after the question has been asked confirms Clarke's suspicions.

  
  


“How on earth do you know about that?”

 

“Just answer the girl, Jaha. We don't have all day.”

 

He clicks his pen and puts it down on the desk and rubs his temples with his thumb and forefinger, “I was losing the home okay? It isn't cheap to run a shelter but I wanted it here. I saw all the good it did. I see the good it still does for others who walk in here. But the money I had dried up and before I knew it, I was behind on the bills. A man came to me and offered a loan to help. It sounded like a good deal but it seems like I was wrong. And now…” He stands from his chair and places his hands in his pockets, “Now it looks like I'm going to lose this place, and the people here will have no place to go.”

  
  


“What was his name?”

 

“Clarke, I don't think that's important.”

 

“Jaha, answer her. Who was the man that approached you? Was it him?”

 

The flash of recognition in his eyes makes him sit back down, “Yes, he said his name was Carl, Carl Emerson.” 


	15. A look into the past, a glimpse into the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooboy who is ready for the action to begin? It's a brief chapter that isn't Clexa centric but I needed it to move the story along! Please be kind as all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Life is a funny thing sometimes. It plays tricks on us, gives us a false sense of security, only to become so easily distracted. In all his years, he never thought he would end up in a jail cell waiting for a verdict on his life. It angered him to sit here and do nothing, to have nothing, yet there wasn't anything he could do about it. He sighs and walks from one end of the small cell to the other. Nia was supposed to be here over an hour ago but she hadn't shown up. Just as he is about to yell at the guard, he hears the familiar heel shoes hitting the hard cement. Finally, the woman decided to show. 

 

“You've got thirty minutes Emerson. Nothing more.” 

 

“Thanks Cage.”

 

Cage Wallace opens the door and takes Emerson out. He leads them both to the guard's office and closes the door. Emerson was his partner, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the guy. Not to mention he paid Cage pretty well for the extra help. He stands guard and lets his partner and the woman talk.

  
  


“Care to tell me what took you so fucking long?”

  
  


“Do NOT get snippy. I had things to take care of, lead people off my trail in case I was being followed. Why are you in here?”

  
  


“I told you, they got me for tax evasion. I don't know how considering we've been doing this for years now.” He watches as Nia sits against the desk. 

  
  


“You must have gotten sloppy. It's the only thing I can think of.”

  
  


“I'm sloppy?! You're the one who has chicken shit writing. Maybe you forgot to sign a fucking box. Nia, we can't let this continue. If it does, they can do a full investigation on me and find out what we've been doing. If I go down, you go down with me.”

  
  


She growls, “Don't threaten me. As I recall, you were the dumb fuck who created this whole scheme.”

  
  


He laughs darkly and the words slip out, “As I recall, you weren't complaining about shit when the money started rolling in.”

 

Nia glares again and stands up, “I'll have to look back at the records. See where we went wrong and do damage control. I'll be back as soon as I can.” She walks over to him and places a hand on his chest, “I'll get you out of here.” He watches her leave the room and suddenly remembers how this whole thing started.

 

**The past**

 

_ He patrols the streets early one morning, his shift coming to an end. Overnights were a bitch but he loved his job. It was great to be able to arrest the bad guys yet he never felt like it was good enough. No, Carl Emerson needed something more. Needed a change of pace, something that really got his adrenaline pumping. But what was there? Being a cop was the highest of the high. Well, there was the firefighters but it would take too long even with his experience. He needed something for the now, for the today. Before he can call it a day, he gets a phone call, “Emerson speaking.” _

  
  


_ “He killed someone.” _

  
  


_ “What? Who?” He looks at the caller ID, “Nia? What happened?” _

  
  


_ Nia doesn't explain. Instead she asks him to meet at their house, she would explain everything. So he finishes his job and leaves to the house right away, what the hell happened? As he pulls into the familiar driveway, he notices the truck. There's a large dent in it and he wonders how the hell did he drive it home? He has no time for this so he shuts off his car and heads directly inside. _

 

_ “Carl?” _

  
  


_ “Yeah it's me. Now tell me what the hell happened?” _

  
  


_ Nia is visibly upset, “This… this idiot hit another car! He… I think he killed the people inside. The accident was all over the news and the road it happened on was the road he takes all the time.” _

  
  


_ “Where is he?” Emerson follows in the direction of Nia's finger and finds the man slumped over the table, head in his hands. He sighs, he wasn't taking the idea of divorce so well and now this? Regardless, Jack was still a friend from high school. “Jack?” _

  
  


_ “There he is. The man who is stealing my wife ladies and gentlemen.” His words are slurred because he is still very drunk, “Not only did I have to find you fucking my wife, but now you're in my home to kick me out too?”  _

  
  


_ “Jack, you know exactly why I'm here. Nia told me what happened, what are you going to do?”  _

  
  


_ This stops Jack from speaking anymore, “I don't know. Hence the drink!” He knocks back vodka straight from the bottle. Nia comes in and glares daggers at the man, “You're going to get arrested. And you're taking us down with you!”  _

  
  


_ “No he isn't.” Emerson pulls Nia’s hand and leads her to another room, his thoughts moving a million miles a minute, “I've got an idea. It's crazy but it just might work.” And so he whispers the plan to her and watches her eyes grow wide but a smile forms, “Emerson, you're a genius, a sick genius, but a genius nonetheless.” Emerson laughs as he kisses Nia and leaves to put his plan into motion. _

  
  


_ _________ _

  
  


_ It was easy really, pinning the tax evasion on his ex friend. All it took was a tip off to the right people and an investigation began. Emerson watched the pieces fall together easily. He had to be careful though because the evasion was a scheme they all had come up with one night after too many drinks. Evade the taxes, collect money that wasn't theirs, it was simple. He thought he would feel bad about it but he really didn't. All he could feel was happiness at the thought of finally getting rid of the man standing in his way.  _

 

_ After weeks of investigation, they sent out a warrant for Jack’s arrest and Emerson took the lead. The arrest got him big points at the precinct and everyone patted him on the back. It boosted his ego and he felt like he was on top of the world. With Eric out of the picture, he had the perfect life. Nia was great, easy, her son was another story but it wasn't like he planned to live with them. He sits at his desk finishing his paperwork and when it's done, he goes to Nia for release. His life was perfect, simple, the adrenaline was enough to quench his thirst. But it wouldn't be perfect for long. _

  
  


_ As it happens, all good things end and Emerson finds himself questioning where it all went wrong. His perfect life was going to shit and he could only blame one thing. Lack. Of. Money. With just his and Nia's income, they weren't getting away with as much as they had when Eric was there. So he sits at his desk and plots and schemes and tries to find a way to make himself money without getting caught. He is so phased out that he doesn't hear the captain call his name. A pencil is thrown at his head. _

 

_ “What the fuck?” He glares daggers into the man on the opposite side of the room. _

  
  


_ “Captain has been calling you, asshole.”  _

  
  


_ Emerson is up so quickly that he slides into the office, “Sorry, Captain. Was daydreaming and kinda got carried away.” The captain is a good man, easily loved by everyone at the precinct. Hell, even Emerson likes him, “No harm, no foul. Now, I know you're used to working alone, but I feel like this could be good for you. I'm giving you a partner, he just transferred in from Mount Weather so he knows the drill.” In this moment, he doesn't like his captain. He was a good cop, why did he need a partner? He sighs but nods and the captain claps his hands together, “Cage Wallace, meet my finest officer, Carl Emerson.” The moment they shake hands, Emerson knows Cage will fit in just fine.  _

  
  


_ And so he sits and plots while Wallace finishes the reports, the paperwork, the arrests, Emerson lets him take the limelight. After months and months of plotting and getting nowhere, Cage makes small talk, “Yeah my dad is a loan manager. Goes around and gives money to those that need it with affordable monthly payments to pay off the loan. Emerson's eyes gleam and his mouth goes up into a Grinch smile. He knew how to make the money he so desperately wanted.  _

  
  


_ It takes him six months to get all the paperwork spruced up and looking legitimate, Nia working on names for his ‘loan’ business. After a lot of hard work, they set their little plan into motion. The very first job was a little difficult but they succeeded. Then the second came along with a third, it became routine for them. They worked out all the bugs, paid attention to all the paperwork and files they needed to stay looking legitimate. Then he realizes that Nia was perfect for the next part of his plan.  _

  
  


_ “Wait, you want me to buy the properties after they foreclose?”  _

  
  


_ “That's exactly what I want.” _

  
  


_ “Why? Wouldn't it raise suspicion?” _

  
  


_ “I've thought about that. They foreclose on a property, the value decreases and you can buy for cheap. No one knows who we are besides the few jobs you've done. I'll buy those properties. Once we own them, we can set rent high enough to keep filling our pockets.” _

  
  


_ Nia laughs, “How do you come up with this shit?” _

 

_ “Talented I guess.” _

  
  


**The present**

 

He is led back to the cell and lays down. There's nothing he can do but wait for Nia and hope this whole issue can be taken care of. 

  
  


_________

 

As she drives home, she wonders what the hell happened. She needed to look in the records and make sure she didn't miss anything. As she pulls into her driveway she notices her son is gone. So she walks inside and goes directly into the office to look at the computer. Thank God for the digital age. She looks at the signatures and all the records. Nothing was missing but how did they get him for evading taxes? They had done all the paperwork right, turned everything in. With a sigh she leans back in the chair only to notice a piece of notebook paper near the keyboard. She reaches for it and notices the name and the date. This was from her notebook in the past when they first started doing the jobs. Feeling her stomach drop, she runs to Roan's old room and pulls the string, she checks the hiding place and when she finds nothing there, she panics. She runs down to the office and takes a closer look and notices things have been moved around. She opens the filing cabinet and sees a lot of the records are gone. The only word that comes out of her mouth is silent, “Fuck.”

 

_________

  
  


Back on the beach, everyone is having a wonderful time. Everyone from the shelter felt at home in the presence of the Woods family. Indra talks with Clarke and Lexa for a bit when a man comes up. Lexa becomes defensive, “What are you doing here?”

  
  


“Lex, he's alright. I invited him here tonight.” The whole group comes closer to see what's going on. Indra holds her hand up, “Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Cage Wallace, my informant. He has been working undercover to gather as much information as he can about Emerson and Nia's dirty business.”

  
  


The man smiles, “I'm sorry I was so rude to you, Clarke. I needed to keep up appearances, I still do, but tonight I can just be myself.” 

  
  


“You've been working with my aunt all this time?”

  
  


The man nods, “I have been. Emerson feeds me money to keep things running smooth for him but I hand it over to Indra here. It took a while but we are finally getting substantial evidence to prove his guilt.”

  
  


Clarke looks at the man with an unreadable expression, “Why are you helping?” She watches as he looks suddenly solemn and visibly shaken,”To find justice for my father. No one talks about it so much because no one knew. But Jack Azgeda killed 3 people that night.” And Clarke feels the pain shoot through her. Not thinking, she wraps him in a hug, “I'm truly sorry Cage.” Roan overhears and walks to them. He has a sad look, “I'm very sorry for what my father did to your families. If I could have stopped him, I would have. Please forgive me.”

  
  


Cage half smiles and pats his shoulder, “You were only a kid, Roan. No one holds you responsible. But, your mother is pissed. She went home to look at the paperwork after visiting Emerson and considering the frantic phone call we got, I'm guessing she knows you took her files.” Roan smirks, “Got it covered. Come on, let's enjoy the rest of this cookout yeah?” Cage smiles and follows behind Roan. The night was calm, tranquil, easy. But they all knew there was still a battle and a difficult one at that. Yet they knew that with family, everything that seems impossible is possible. They were ready to make Nia and Emerson pay for it all. 

 


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you some Clexa fluff and some angst! Please be kind as all mistakes are mine! And I hope you enjoy!

She knows who took the book as soon as she closed everything up. How could Roan do this? The first thing she does is call him but there is no answer. A message is left and she begins to focus on damage control. While Emerson was the mastermind behind the plans, she was the one who made the safe decisions. So she looked through her contacts and found someone who was willing to help.

  
  


“Nyko and Co. Legal services, how may I help you?”

  
  


“I need to speak with Nyko. Tell him it's Nia, he'll know who I am.” So she waits while she is placed on hold. 

  
  


“Nia? Why are you calling? Is Roan okay?” 

  
  


The woman sighs, everyone always asked if Roan was okay. “Your God son is the one who put me in this mess. I need your help to get out of it.” She gives him the details, explains her side of things and makes sure to pin most of this on Emerson. Nyko listens and writes everything down until Nia finishes speaking. 

  
  


“Please help, Nyko. Since your brother is gone, I've been so lonely and I need you.” 

  
  


“Nia, I'll help. Let's meet for lunch say tomorrow? We can go over the plans I've started to think up. I'll get you out of this mess.”

  
  


They hang up and the woman closes her eyes. If this didn't work, she was in deep shit with no way out. She would wind up in prison just like Jack. She opens the bottle of Vodka she's hidden in the fridge and begins to drink until she can no longer make sense of the thoughts floating in her head.

 

__________

  
  


Meeting her brother in law for lunch did not go as well as she hoped. Nyko was a good lawyer, the best even, but Indra was better. Nia could really feel the pressure begin to build, stress was becoming unbearable, she was ready to blow. They talk over the salad and discuss what possible plea deals they can come up with. 

 

“Nia, I know this is difficult, but you're still looking at some time. You were an accomplice in the matters and never reported it. I'll do what I can to help you, but don't expect much.”

 

She slams her fork down, “What good are you then?” She walks out of the restaurant and onto the street. The wind picked up a bit so she wraps her cardigan around herself. As she walks, her eyes focus on a recognizable couple. Her anger gets the better of her and she marches over, “You two are a real piece of work!” Clarke and Lexa turn around and notice the ice queen. It was different to see her without the high and mighty expression. 

  
  


“I see you're worried Nia. What about exactly?”

 

“I know you're behind this. But how did you convince my son? What games are you playing?” 

  
  


Lexa raises an eyebrow, “Nia, we didn't do anything. Your son came to us and we will protect him from you. You should've been more careful around the people you called friends.” They walk away and Nia is left fuming. 

  
  


_________

 

“Lex are you okay?” 

 

“I'm fine Clarke. Let's meet him shall we?” 

 

Clarke leads them to the restaurant this time and she asks for a special reserved table. They are taken into a private room where Indra is talking with someone. A man but Clarke doesn't know who. Indra notices them, “Ah, my two favorite people. Come in, come in.” The man stands from the table and Clarke can see he is much bigger than Gustus. The same tribal tattooing on his face and he has a beard almost as bushy as Gustus. 

 

“Hi, my name is Nyko. You must be Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiles and shakes his extended hand, “It's nice to meet you, Nyko. You must be Roan's uncle.”

 

“Ah, that I am. Lexa! You never told me what a vision your girlfriend is.”

 

Clarke watches as Lexa hugs him with a smile on her face, “It's good to see you Nyko. And how could I? You have to meet Clarke for yourself to see how magnificent she is.” Clarke is blushing hard when they finally get seated.

  
  


“So tell me, why the sudden need to meet?” Between forkfuls of salad, Nyko wants to make small talk. He needs to know what's going to happen so he can prepare for it. He watches as Indra places her fork on the plate.

  
  


“It's good you asked, we called because Nia has been in contact with you.”

  
  


“Indra, you know my client list is confidential. I can't tell you why we met or what for.”

  
  


“Trust me, Nyko I know. But my friend, I'm here to tell you that we got her. She is looking at a lot of time in prison. We have proof, records, paperwork, you name it. It's on both Nia and Emerson and neither is looking good right now.”

  
  


He puts the steak knife down and clears his throat, “It seemed my sister in law has some explaining to do. I'm assuming you have the files with you?”

  
  


“Smart man. I will give them to you but you need to back out. Come up with an excuse, a reason you can't help.”

  
  


He scoffs, “You do realize this is beyond illegal? You're bribing me from helping a paying customer.” 

  
  


Clarke stops eating and wipes her face with a napkin, “With all do respect sir, your sister in law is good for nothing. She causes trouble wherever she goes. Cage Wallace, Emerson's partner, told us all a story a few days ago. Did you know Nia is the reason for your brother being in prison for as long as he is?”

  
  


The words take him by surprise, “Little girl, be careful how you speak about my brother.” He clasps his hands together and glares at her.

  
  


“ _ Em Pleni! Jomp em op en, yu jomp ai op!”  _ Lexa watches as Nyko stares her down, “Nyko, your brother is not exactly innocent. He is responsible for the death of Clarke's parents. Your brother drove drunk with his son, your godson, in the front seat. He is where he belongs, although for the wrong crime.”

  
  


His face falters, “That's a lie.”

  
  


“No it's not. I found the article about the crash.” 

  
  


All eyes turn to the man walking in. Nyko stands to hug him, “I'm sorry about your father.” Roan shakes his head, “Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Clarke and help us. My mother needs to be stopped, please as your godson I ask you this.” 

  
  


Nyko and Roan sit down next to each other and he takes a second to think it over, “Fine. I will back out of this and I won't pursue a trial.”

 

___________

  
  


“What do you mean gone?!”

  
  


“Emerson, Roan took the fucking files and is working with Indra, Lexa, and that Clarke woman.” 

  
  


“Well call Nyko!”

  
  


“I already did but there was no help. We are both looking at time.” 

  
  


Emerson is angry and slides everything off the desk in a fit of rage. This was not what he planned. The life he had, it was going up in smoke.

 

“Emerson, I have to get you back in the cell.” 

 

And so Nia leaves the jail while Cage walks Emerson back, “You seem stressed.”

  
  


“What gave you that idea Sherlock?”

  
  


“Jeez man, fuck you too.”

  
  


He sighs, “Wait, Cage I'm sorry. Shit is hitting the fan and I'm about to fall off a cliff. It's the beginning of the end for me.”

  
  


As Cage locks up his cell, he smirks, “Well, maybe you should have thought about that before your scheme.”

  
  


Emerson looks at Cage confused until it all clicks together, “You're helping them!” He runs full force at the cell, “Why? You piece of shit, what the fuck? I gave you money!”

  
  


Cage crosses his arms, “And I found a better deal with someone else. Your little scheme killed my father. He went into so much debt thanks to you! He lost EVERYTHING. So now, it is my only mission to see you suffer and lose everything too.”

  
  


Emerson has never felt so scared or cold in his life. He does nothing as he watches Cage walk away. 

  
  


_______

  
  


It takes 3 months to piece all the evidence together. People have been called and asked more questions, others have been asked to testify in court should it happen. The world moves quickly and everyone becomes so consumed with cases, meetings, jobs, that Clarke and Lexa forget to just be with each other. Lexa decides to change that. With plans set in motion, she heads to her destination to wait. Clarke has no idea what is about to happen. She gets off work and talks with a few of the nurses still left. Kane comes out, “Clarke?”

  
  


“What's up?”

  
  


“Could I talk to you inside my office for a minute?” 

 

Clarke is confused as she steps into the office and sees him sitting behind his desk, “Please take a seat. I promise you're not in trouble.” Feeling a little better, she sits down and watches as Kane rests his arms on the desk, “Raven hasn't been in for a follow up and I really need to check that brace and see how her leg is doing. Is everything okay?”

 

Her face falls, “Shit, Kane I'm so sorry. We have been so busy with the case lately that we've all forgotten important things.” Kane nods his head in understanding. She informed him as soon as she came back into the office and he had understood. That's what Clarke loves about Kane. He had always believed in her no matter what, even when she was a child. He smiles at her, “Well, it's good to hear that she isn't avoiding me on purpose. Please make sure she gets in to see me soon.”

  
  


“I will, I promise.”

 

“Good, now before you go, I was asked to give you this.” He hands her a slip of paper and she opens it. A smile so wide is seen on her face and she gets up, “I have to go Kane but thanks. I'll make sure she gets here.” Kane laughs as Clarke is practically running out the door. 

  
  


Outside, she opens the note and reads it again,

_ I have a surprise for you. To find me, you must remember certain things. When I first saw you, I knew you were trouble. Those ocean eyes and blonde hair but it was that grin that blew me away. Find me at our first meeting place, _

_ L. _

 

________

 

Twenty minutes later finds Clarke outside the small store she sat in front of months ago. A book called, “The Choice” is resting on the small table set up. Murphy sitting behind it, “I was wondering when you'd show up. I've been waiting for ages princess.” Clarke glares at him but the grin indicates she isn't angry. With a smile he hands her the book and Clarke reads the second note. 

 

_ I thought this book was fitting for what I am about to ask. You have a choice, let Murphy drive you to this next destination or take the keys he is holding out. _

 

Clarke laughs when she looks up and notices the keys in his hand, “Princess, I love you but take the damn keys. My arm hurts.” She laughs again and takes the keys as she finishes reading the note.

 

_ You can find me in a lovely place. It's where the sun shines through and I can stare at your beautiful face. And I do, every morning before I begin my daily race, _

_ L. _

 

Murphy watches as Clarke races to the car and drives off, “I swear they are useless lesbians.” He shakes his head and goes back inside the store.

 

Clarke finds herself at home and runs to the bedroom. Pauna is laying on the bed and Clarke notices the note is tucked into his collar. Clarke gently pulls it and earns a serious glare from the cat.

 

_ I had to put it in his collar. He would have eaten it otherwise. Are you ready? Our game is almost done. Go to the closet and have some fun. You can find me at the docks at six o clock. _

_ L. _

 

The docks? Clarke shakes her head and looks at the time. It's only 4 so she has time to shower and figure out where the docks are. So she showers quickly and decides what to wear. The red dress is something Lexa loved but Clarke goes with the black dress, she was feeling adventurous. Just before 5:30 there is a knock on the door and Clarke answers it. 

  
  


“Hello, I'm looking for a Clarke Griffin?”

 

“Roan, you know who I am.”

 

He laughs, “I was sent by Lady Woods to pick you up and drive you to your destination. We have to have you riding in style.” Clarke shakes her head and lets him in while she finishes getting ready. When she steps out, Roan visibly swallows, “Roan?”

 

He laughs nervously, “I'm sorry, Clarke. Lexa is one lucky woman. You look stunning.”

 

Clarke blushes and takes his hand as he extends it out, “Thank you.”

  
  


“You're welcome, now let us not keep Lady Woods waiting any longer.” The fake accent he has makes Clarke laugh. They walk out the door and he helps her into the car and off they go to the final destination.

 

________

 

“Here we are, the docks.” Clarke sees they are at a lake and at the end of the dock, there are string lights hung up. She smiles as she says goodbye to Roan. With him pulling away, Clarke makes her way towards the lights and can hear the soft tones of a jazz song playing. As she walks, she notices rose petals are scattered over the path. At the end of the dock, there's a gazebo and Clarke notices a table set with candles and more rose petals. As she gets closer, she notices that Lexa is missing. She walks on to the gazebo and sees one more letter. This time, it's in an envelope. She slowly opens it and finds a card inside. It's a birthday card with roses on the front. Inside she opens it and notices Lexa's penmanship but she reads what the card says first. 

 

_ It's your birthday! What better way to spend it than to give you a bouquet of Roses?  _

 

She laughs to herself as she reads Lexa's words.

 

_ My dearest Clarke, it seems we have been moving so fast that we have not had time to really slow down. Such is life, it gets the better of us sometimes. But today is a special day, your birthday! It seems as though even you forgot because you didn't get angry when I said nothing to you over breakfast. Not to worry though, I could never forget your birthday. After all, today is a special day, the day you were born is a blessing because it means I was meant to find you. Clarke, I have never really understood or even believed in soul mates but you changed all that. Because from the moment I met you, you set my heart aflame and i just felt… whole.  _

 

_ It's like that story long ago in Greek mythology, we were originally these blobs of four limbs and two of every organ, even our heads, until we were split in half. Sure, we got along well enough but we became lonely, cursed to search for our other half. I thought I had lost my other half forever until I found you. I thank the Gods for allowing me a second chance. Giving me an opportunity to find love again and I have found that in you. I love you Clarke Griffin and I promise to never let you go. If you'll have me, I'd love to see where our adventures take us.  _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Lexa Woods _

 

Clarke is crying at the words and looks up when she hears Lexa speak, “You are truly beautiful, Clarke.” A watery laugh escapes Clarke's lips, “I'm a blubbering mess thanks to you.” Lexa shakes her head, “No Clarke, you're a vision.” Strong arms wrap around Clarke and she is instantly enveloped in warmth and love. She can feel it in the tender way Lexa holds her. “Thank you for this. For remembering my birthday.” 

 

“Baby, how could I forget?” She twirls them around as they slow dance to the music playing from the speaker. It's a quiet moment, something that tells them conversation is not needed. So they dance and let their feelings flow just by holding on to each other tightly. Dinner is the same way, they speak only when they need to but otherwise it's stolen glances and shy smiles. Something feels new about tonight and neither can point it out. It's not until they are married later in life that Lexa realizes this was the moment she knew Clarke would be her wife one day. Clarke would later realize that this was the moment she had to keep from proposing right then and there. 

 

Clarke makes fun of the notes, “Lex, you really started to rhyme there. You were a poet and didn't even know it.” The glare she receives only  makes her laugh harder. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” And Clarke is laughing again. They dance more after dinner and share in the silence once again. Every touch is heightened right now. Clarke can feel Lexa buzzing and with every touch, she shivers. They share a deep and passionate kiss that has fireworks flying around. A whispered, “Let's get out of here.” And they are gone. Lexa helping Clarke into her car, and then getting into the driver's seat. Clarke grows bold and lets her fingers slip onto Lexa's thigh. Lexa swerves the car a bit. Clarke can only laugh but keeps her hands to herself. 

 

Lexa on the other hand hardly plays fair. She does the same move causing a gasp to escape Clarke's lips. Her fingers are quick as they slip under the black dress. God, she has wanted to tear it off Clarke since she saw it. Clarke's eyes are closed as Lexa goes higher with her fingers. She can feel the warmth coming from Clarke. And when her fingers swipe over the center of Clarke's underwear, a grin spreads across her face, “Already wet for me baby?” Clarke doesn't answer but her half lidded eyes give it away. 

 

After what feels like hours, they make it home and Lexa wastes no time in carrying Clarke to the apartment. Their kisses hard and moans loud but it doesn't bother them. Clarke is pushed against a door and the dress is torn off. A chuckle comes from her, “Liked the dress?” A grunt is all Lexa gives as she pulls Clarke closer to her. It begins fast, both girls simply needing to feel each other. But Lexa wants to take her time, revel in the moment, so she does. It's all lips and teeth and tongue, fingers trail after every kiss, moans are released at every thrust or bite. It's soft and it's slow and it's too much but not enough. The pressure builds and builds and they both feel as though they can combust. Neither wanting to come first. But it becomes too much and Clarke moans, “Lexa!” just as she hits the right spot. Lexa uses that to anchor herself and feels herself release at the same time, “Clarke!” After the shuddering ends and they gain feeling, both are spent. 

 

They don't bother to get dressed but lay naked and become a body if entangled limbs and it's everything. Clarke traces the tattoos Lexa has as they both fall asleep. I love you is whispered into their ears and sleep comes easily to them. Both dream about each other that night and what the future holds for them. 

 

_________

 

At 5 in the morning, the phone rings. Lexa knows the ringtone and manages to find her phone in the mix of clothes thrown on the floor. In a groggy voice, she speaks, “This better be good, Anya. It's five in…” She's interrupted, “Lexa, get down to the hospital now. Emerson managed to escape jail and Roan has been shot.” The world turns upside down in that moment. Clarke is still sleeping and peaceful and Lexa wishes this wasn't true. She just wants to crawl back into bed and forget about this phone call but her duty to her people comes first, “I'll be at the hospital in ten.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me? Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	17. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me and being so patient! Here it is! I'm not the happiest with this chapter but I needed to work through my writers block so here it is! Please be kind and remember I'm fragile!

He decides to visit his mother against his better judgment. It isn't simple but she has called a lot and he owes her at least one conversation. So he drops Clarke off at the docks and heads to his family home. Nia has always kept the blinds open so he can see her inside drinking straight from the bottle. He sighs, this wasn't going to be a fun conversation to begin with, now with his mother drunk? He walks to the door and knocks and watches as it swings open. The dark look on his mother's face is expected but she doesn't say a word. Instead she moves out of the way to let him in. 

 

As he walks in, she close the door behind him and sits on the couch again, “What? You're not going to sit?” He shakes his head, “Mother, I'm only here to explain myself.” She doesn't waste any time, “How did those girls get you? You betrayed your own mother!” Anger builds in his chest and Nia watches her son grow ten feet taller, “I betrayed my own mother because she hurt tons of people! Look at the damage you've caused! Why would you do that!? What was the point of all of it? We had plenty of money with you evading taxes, to steal homes too?” 

 

“You don't even begin to understand do you? I did it for you! For your future! You think I'm so horrible woman? How else do you think we were able to afford all of the stuff you had?! You weren't exactly a cheap kid!” It hurts to hear his mother talk like that about him. He takes a second and spits out the words, “I didn't want half the shit you got me. All I wanted was your time and attention! You never gave me that! I lost my father, so all I had was you and you were never there!” The words sober her up and he continues, “You and Emerson put my father away for something he didn't do so the cops would stay off your backs. But he killed two innocent people and drove away! How did you manage to live with yourself? Is that why I became so invisible? Because I reminded you of the man who killed someone?!” 

 

She blinks and can't speak for a moment. She doesn't know what to say so she stays quiet. He scoffs, “I figured. You know what, I came to give you an explanation and I did. I'm out of here.” Just as he is about to open the door, Nia speaks, “Roan.” “What?” She sighs, “I'm sorry for all this. I didn't mean to neglect you, I guess I'm just… a horrible person. My intentions were greed and I thought you would want all those things. I knew you wanted attention but I figured with toys, you'd be fine. But when you weren't, well I began to resent you. Because you were making my life harder.” He can see the sincerity in his mother's eyes. “I'm sorry you began to resent me. But all I needed was you, mom. And you never let me have it. So this is goodbye.” Nia nods and Roan opens the door only to be met with a gun in his face.

 

_____________

 

He knows the inner workings of this jail like the back of his hands. There is going to be one guard on duty tonight and he's a newbie. He waits for each shift change and when Tsing comes walking through. She smiles at him and he smiles back just waiting for the right chance. Tsing always flirted with Emerson, offering things that he always turned down but he needed it now. As soon as the lights dim, he knows he has a chance. The jail will be empty except for Tsing walking around from time to time. 

 

She makes her usual round and he smiles charmingly at her, “Hey Tsing, why do they have you working tonight?” With success, he watches as she stops to talk, “I guess it's test the newbie day. They wanted me to work the jail tonight.” He smiles again, “You know, there's no one in the office now.” She looks towards the office and nods, “I know, why?” He puts on his best seductive voice, “How about we… have some fun.” Tsing recognizes the offer and quickly opens the cell, “We have to be quick.” Emerson nods and follows her into the office. He doesn't waste time and begins to kiss her. He feels nothing but continues anyway. Just before anything happens, he pulls the gun from her belt, “Sorry Tsing, you're gonna let me go.” She stops and holds her hands up. 

 

She manages to sneak him out and he is gone. He has to make his way to Nia and take care of the problem. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself so he sets off running. His mind is only focused on what he has to do. Once he takes care of the problem, he'll get himself out of the country. He knows Nia has pinned most of this on him, he wasn't stupid. He prepared for this moment and always set money aside for himself in case he needed to escape. Still lost in his thoughts, he manages to make it to the familiar house and notices the car. Perfect, this made things easy, kill two birds with one stone. With a smile on his face, he walks to the door and waits until Roan opens it. He doesn't waste any time, as soon as the door opens, the gun is up and facing Roan in a flash. 

 

“Emerson, you don't want to do this.” Like hell he didn't! This kid cost him everything he worked hard for. He loses his mind and pulls the trigger, the sound is loud at such a close range but he watches with satisfaction as Roan falls. The scream from Nia he doesn't expect, she is throwing things at him before he has a chance to focus the gun on her. He blindly pulls the trigger as he runs away from the house. It doesn't take him long to throw the gun into a small stream. The best part about Nia's home is it being by the woods. He can hide in there until it's clear and make a break for it. Somewhere far away, after all he had the money. 

 

_________

 

Nia doesn't know what to do. She calls 911 and they rush to her house. Watching them carry her son away, she blindly reaches for her phone and calls a number she never thought she would use. The voice on the other end answers but she doesn't hear a word. All that comes out of her mouth is, “He shot my son. Please help me. I know I'm not worthy of it but I ask for Heda to bring that natrona to justice.” She hangs up the phone and walks out the door and down to her car and drives to the hospital. Her son was important right now. She may have been a horrible mother, but right now, she needed to be there for him. Emerson would get what was coming to him and so would she. She would plead guilty and do the time for her crimes, she was done and tired of the lies. This was the end of the line for her and she accepted it. 

 

_________

 

They arrive at the hospital in the time it took Lexa to hang up the phone. Clarke is pale as she walks in, hospitals weren't her thing but when she heard about Roan, she knew she had to go. The first people to greet them is Indra and Anya, “Heda, what do you want to do? She called your mother and asked you to bring him to justice.” Lexa walks with one purpose but listens to her aunt and sister, “Sha Heda, Indra seems to think he may have run into the woods behind Nia's home.” Lexa nods, “If that is true then send Tristan and Aden to search the woods.” Indra nods but Anya hesitates, “Aden is just a child Heda.” Lexa stops and stares at her sister, “You don't think I know that? But he is the best tracker we've got. Tristan and Aden will search the trail and when they find it, report back to us. I will go after him myself.” 

 

Anya worries for her sister. This wasn't a battle but she knew the danger that Emerson was. “If you go, I go with you.” Lexa shakes her head, “No, it is too dangerous.” All three women turn their heads to the voice that speaks, “It's dangerous for you too. I'll go with you. I'm quick on trails and I'm quiet, you know that.” “Clarke…” “No Lexa. That is final. I'm helping you and that's it.” Lexa has no choice but to relent. It takes an hour to get news that the boys are looking for the trail. In the meantime, they sit in silence, waiting for news. Clarke sits with Nia and holds her hand. Everyone watches with confusion, even Nia, “Why are you being so kind? After everything?” Clarke shrugs, “No one should deal with something like this alone, regardless of what they have done.” 

 

It feels like a lifetime when a doctor comes out, he has his mask in his hand, “Nia?” The mother looks up wearily, “My name is Doctor Milano, your son Roan has been through hell. The bullet tore through his abdomen but we were lucky. It didn't hit major arteries and we were able to clean it up. He's still critical but I can take you to see him now.” Nia follows but stops before Lexa, “Thank you for answering my call. Please, get him and bring him to justice.” Lexa nods her head, a plan was already forming.

 

__________

 

He is out of breath from running for as long as he can. The forest getting more and more dense as he goes. He stops near a waterfall and manages to hike up to the top. This was a good spot to hide until morning and then he would take his leave. Or so he thought. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps and the sound of two voices. He hides behind a large rock and waits, if they got closer he would take care of the situation. Emerson waits and carefully listens but notices the voices are gone. He relaxes and decides to take a rest before going any further.

 

_______

 

“Aden found him by Heaven's Waterfall.” Lexa nods and goes to Nia, “How is he?” Nia nods, “Hurt, but he… they say he's going to make it. Thank you for taking him in.” Lexa shakes her head, “You don't have to thank me. Roan is a good friend and he's funny.” Nia feels the tears well, “I never knew that.” Lexa stays silent for a moment but is kept quiet when she hears her own mother, “Funny thing about kids, they stay your kids for forever. You'll have time to learn about Roan if you really wanted to.” “I'm sure he hates me.” “Nia, your son worships the ground you walk on. At least he did before you decided to harm my daughter and her girlfriend's good will. Be there for him now and try to bridge that gap you built. A child needs their mother.” Nia cries this time and goes back into the ICU to see her son. 

 

Amelia nods her silent approval for Lexa and Clarke to leave so they do. Indra is behind them, “I've got police on standby. Once you find him, draw him out, get him to confess and then let the police take over.” Clarke and Lexa understand and they set off. The drive is silent and tense, neither woman wanting to speak. Clarke watches the town slowly disappear as dense forests start to take over. Before long, they are parked in a clearing and Lexa shuts off the car, “Clarke why are you doing this?” “Because you need someone to watch your back. I know you, Lexa. You would convince everyone you can do this on your own and sure you can. But what happens if something goes wrong? If you're alone and get hurt, who saves you?” It's in that moment that Lexa can really see the worry and panic in Clarke's eyes. “Clarke I'm going to be fine.” Clarke only nods and watches as other cars pull into the clearing, “I know, because I'm going to have your back up there. Let's get wired up and get going.” 

 

________

 

The hike is long and hard to maneuver in the dark but they manage just fine. Lexa and Clarke are both skilled and keep a steady pace. “The waterfall is just up ahead. Emerson is somewhere behind those rocks.” “How do you know?” Lexa smirks, “It's perfect coverage from anyone looking for you.” They start to climb the far side of the waterfall, it's steep but it's also the safest option to keep Emerson in the dark for as long as possible. As they make their way further up, Clarke stops Lexa and points, “He started a fire. We need to come at him from the side or he is going to see our shadows.” Lexa agrees and looks up to see a large tree, “Think you can climb a tree?” Clarke scoffs and looks up, “I'm insulted.” It isn't time to laugh but they share in a small one. Clarke kisses Lexa softly, “Please be smart. I'll be up there if things get tough.” Lexa smirks, “Always babe. Now go.” Lexa watches Clarke climb the tree with little effort. Seeing her take her place above Emerson has Lexa moving forward. She could do this, it was just a simple confession and then she would let the cops take care of the rest. She lets out a deep a deep breath and steps out into the light of Emerson's fire.

  
  


________

  
  


His eyes grow wide as recognition flashes across his face. How did she find him here? He laughs to himself, “I should have known better, you practically live in these woods.” Lexa just stares him down, “What? Not gonna say anything to me? This is all your fault you know.” Lexa scoffs but humors him, “How?” He stands and walks towards her quickly closing the distance. She makes sure he is stopped right above Clarke, “It's your fault for snooping! His mother and I were set for years to come until you two looked closer and discovered our secret.” Lexa shakes her head, “Don't you feel the least bit sorry? You forced people out of their homes and businesses. You cheated them out of money!” He laughs, “Better them than me.” 

 

“And yet here we are. You running away from the things you did. You're a coward, Emerson.” Those words finally make the man snap, “I'm the coward?!! Nia was the coward! She couldn't take care of her own problems that I HAD TO DEAL WITH!” He makes his way towards Lexa again but Lexa motions for Clarke to stay. Clarke listens but watches in horror as Emerson wraps his arms around Lexa's neck, “I took care of the new problem. I'm the one who took Roan out of the equation. I did that!” It's all Lexa was waiting for. She makes the signal for the police to move in but Clarke jumps and tackles Emerson to the ground right before they show up. “Lexa are you okay?!” She's coughing and looks at clarke kneeling beside her, “I'm alright love. Come on. Let's go check on our friend. This is enough to take care of Emerson for a long time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As quickly as it started, it ended. I didn't want too much drama for our little family here.


	18. Hiatus

Hey guys, I want to take a moment and let everyone know that right now I'm taking a small break from my writing. I'm not abandoning the story so please don't worry but my grandmother passed away on Saturday and I need time to mourn and get into a better headspace. Thank you for understanding and know that I love all of you and haven't given up on this story. I just need some time.


	19. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your condolences, they mean a lot to me. Well guys, this is it. We are coming to a close on this story. I'm thinking one more chapter and then it's the end. Thank you for giving me time to cope and thank you for being patient with me. It took a little bit to get back into the grove of this story but I have an idea for the final chapter. Please be kind as all mistakes are mine.

He wakes up feeling sore, the smell of antiseptic is strong in his nose and he hates the crinkle of the sheets beneath him. His first thought is hospital. I'm in a hospital. He coughs against the intubation tube in his throat and suddenly it's loud, the room bursting to life with doctors and nurses trying to help him and keep him calm. As they pull the tube out, they explain what happened and how he's lucky to be alive. All he wants is spoken to the nurse, “Is my mom okay?” The room grows silent as a woman steps forward, “I'm here, Roan. I'm okay. They got Emerson.” Roan looks at the woman standing before him. She looks different, changed somehow. The bags under her eyes are deeper than they were before, her skin is paler than yesterday, her skinny frame looking even thinner than before. He notices that his mother doesn't look different, she looks older. Not caring about the wires, he hugs his mother and she is shocked as tears form. 

Just outside the room stands Amelia and Gustus. They wanted to give the mother and son their privacy. Clarke and Lexa stand outside as well, both sitting in chairs, Clarke worrying about ever darkening bruise that is forming around Lexa's neck.

“You should get it looked at.”

“Clarke I'm fine. I'm a lot tougher than I look.”

“Lexa Woods, this isn't about being tough! You were choked by a mad man! And you want to joke about it?”

Lexa sucks her teeth at the blonde, “Clarke, I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you I'm okay.” 

Clarke shakes her head and is near tears, “Lexa, I've lost my parents. I can't… I can't lose you either. I won't survive it.” And arms are being wrapped around her, kisses being placed on cheeks and eyelids and her forehead. “Nothing could pull me away from you Clarke.” And they kiss, filled with the promise of forever and a day. Amelia and Gustus watch from a small corner and laugh as Gustus makes the joke, “How long until the wedding?” Amelia can only laugh, “I don't know. They already act married as it is.” “Yes but that's how you know that the love is real.” 

Nia comes out of the room at that moment, “Roan is asking for you, Lexa.” And Lexa gets up and walks into the room. Nia takes the empty seat next to Clarke and Clarke looks at the woman, “What's on your mind?” The woman laughs a little but becomes morose, “Clarke, I'm an evil person who destroyed lives, nearly got her son killed, put her husband in prison. And the only thing I feel guilty of is the fact that my son was shot. Everything else, I feel nothing. That should scare me but it doesn't because I've justified it somehow in my head.” Clarke doesn't know what to do with the information just spoken to her. “Clarke, I also want to apologize to you.”

“For?”

Nia sighs, “My husband… was the reason for the death of your parents. I'm sorry for what he did. I wish I could take it back but I can't.” Clarke tears up at the mention of her parents, “Thank you, Nia. I never knew all these years and then Roan told me. I… I'm glad I have the closure, to know that it wasn't my fault they died.” Nia nods, “You shouldn't have gone so long blaming yourself.” Before the conversation can go any further, Lexa steps out of the room, “Clarke? Roan wants to talk to you, then we should go. I'm sure he needs his rest. Nia, there is an officer waiting for you when you're ready to go.” Clarke gets up and walks into the hospital room, it's filled with flowers and get well soon cards. Roan is laying down with his eyes closed and Clarke doesn't want to bother him. Just as she goes to walk back out, his voice scares her, “Leaving already?”

“Shit!” Clarke holds her chest, willing her heart to calm down and Roan is laughing at her, “Roan you ass, that's not funny.” But the smirk she has gives it away that she finds it funny too. Roan is laughing so hard that he carefully clutches his stomach, “Ow, Clarke don't make me laugh. It hurts.” But Clarke just shakes her head, “You made yourself laugh. I was the one who got scared to death.” And Roan is laughing again. When the laughter is over, the tension that was in the room is gone, replaced with a new feeling, love and caring. Clarke sits in the chair and picks up his chart to read what's going on with him. “Everything looks good. They're going to clean your wound and redress it later but that's about it. How's your pain level?”

“Right now? About a 7 but I'm okay. I don't want the pain meds. I wanted to talk to you. I saw the bruise forming around Lexa's neck, you didn't have to go out there for me. You know that right?” 

“Roan, you're our friend, of course we had to. Plus your mom asked us to catch him.”

He snorts, “That I don't believe.”

“It's true, Roan. Ask Amelia and Gustus. She called them right after it happened and they called us.”

Roan grows silent but then looks up at Clarke trying to make light of the conversation, “I'm sorry I ruined your birthday. This was not the present I had in mind for you.”

She glares and shakes her head, “Nope, you don't get to do that. Why is it so hard for you to believe your mother did this?” 

He sighs, “Because old habits die hard Clarke. I was worried for my mom when I woke up. I wanted to know if she was okay and I hugged her when I saw her but my mother doesn't do anything unless she can gain something from it. Lexa says she's turning herself in?”

Clarke nods, “She's sitting in the chair outside. An officer is going to escort her out soon.” Clarke takes Roan's hand in hers, “Regardless of your mom and everything, I'm just glad you're alive. All of us are.”

“All?”

“Roan, God you're dense. Yes, all. All of us came the moment we heard what happened. We waited and waited for news, Lex and I caught Emerson too. Roan, you've built friendships here with us. A family. We love you.” 

And the hospital room grows smaller as Amelia walks in, followed by everyone else. Anya, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy. Lexa is the last one to enter the room. Roan stares at each of them wondering how on earth he managed to gain the affection of these people. Especially when his mother was the way she was. He didn't think he was lovable until now. He thought that he had learned what family was by watching these people interact but he didn't truly know until this moment. Family meant they were with you always, no matter what your past, no matter what your background, they had your back. And he would be damned if he ever let them down. They give him gentle hugs and he can see from the corner of his eye his mother watching on in the back. Yeah, this was a new beginning.

________

It takes another month for Roan to be released from the hospital and another 4 months of rest and therapy to make sure he had the use of certain muscles in his abdominal region. In that time, the case moves forward and a trial date is set. Clarke and Lexa are getting prepared for the questions they will be asked, Indra coaching them on what they need to say and how to say it. She also does her best to coach the rest of the group just in case. Roan is coached by Nyko, giving the older man time to spend with his nephew. They built a strong bond, Roan never really having a father figure to look up to. After much argument, Lexa finally relents and goes to see a doctor about the bruising around her neck. Clarke sits with her and they wait as tests are run, making sure Lexa was in tip top shape. (She was in perfect health and she spent a lot of time telling Clarke that fact.) 

Nia is in jail, waiting for the trial and wondering what her fate was. Indra sits with her and explains the terms, she's looking at a long time behind bars, even with a reduced sentence for turning in evidence against Emerson. It isn't pretty, but Nia will do it. She sends letters to Roan, trying to build a relationship with her son. But the responses she gets aren't what she expected. They're small, not much detail going into his letters, no explanations of his life and what he was doing now. So she sits, and she waits, and she plots, thinking of her next move. She could either rot in a jail cell or figure out a plan and escape. It wasn't hard to do really, she knew the ins and outs of this place, her many years of coming to see Emerson taught her that. She learns the guards that are on duty and pays close attention to the times they come on, who is late, who spends more time eating, and she makes a mental note. They don't talk with her much, thinking that she isn't capable of finding a way out. But she works quietly and waits until the time is right to make her move.

__________

The call comes in while they have family dinner, Indra leaving the table to answer the phone. Clarke and Lexa are having a deep conversation with Roan and Lincoln about medical insurance and how it was beginning to become insane. Indra comes back to the table, face set in an impenetrable mask. Amelia recognizes it right away. They make eye contact and the look on her sister's face is enough to have her silencing the dinner table around them. All eyes land on Amelia and Gustus.

“Speak, Indra. What's wrong?”

She bends the fork she is holding, “Roan, it seems as though your mother has managed to escape from prison. My officers are out looking for her.”

The man simply sits back in the chair and folds his hands together, “I knew it.” All eyes turn to him and he shakes his head, “My mother doesn't do anything unless it benefits her. Being in prison doesn't do that. And knowing my mother, you won't find her.”

“What do you mean we won't find her? I've got my best men looking for her and they won't leave any stone unturned.”

He sighs again and crosses his arms, “Indra, my mom has prepared for this for years. Which is why I found it funny when Clarke told me she was waiting outside my room to be arrested. She has had a failsafe plan and years to plan it. I don't even know where it is or what she has there but it's obviously enough to keep her going.” 

Everyone sits back with unreadable expressions and Roan watches the table. Lexa finally leans forward, “What does this mean for the trial?”

Anya is the first one to answer, “If she's really gone, doesn't that mean the witness to testify is gone too? Charges against Emerson won't stick.” 

Indra sighs, “No, the charges will stick against him. He shot Roan, coerced an officer to let him free from his cell, it was mostly his ideas and plans to do this, Nia was simply an accomplice. I was hoping to put them both away.”

Octavia is sitting next to Indra and rubs her back, “Look, I know this isn't what we had planned, what you had hoped for, Indra. But I think we still have a hell of a case, we've got the main culprit and the evidence to back it up, it's foolproof at this point. Nia escaping is just a small problem to deal with later. We are here now, enjoying a family dinner with our friends and family, let's enjoy the moment and not spend it angry at someone who will eventually get everything coming to them.”

Amelia smiles and raises her glass of wine, “Here here. Everyone raise your glasses. I'd like to make a toast to everyone sitting at this table. My sister for coming home and staying with us, my daughters for bringing new and amazing people into our lives, and to Roan, for becoming a new part of our lives. I hope you stay with us as long as you want to.” And they all clink their glasses, sipping from their drink and laughing at each other. The mood from the news of Nia slipping away and becoming nothing more than an afterthought.  
________

The trial date finally comes and Clarke is nervous. She sighs as she zips up the back of her pencil skirt and tries to calm herself down. Pauna meows at her and begins to purr and push his head into Clarke’s leg until she picks him up, “What can I help you with sir?” The cat simply stares at Clarke and meows. She can't help but laugh and nudge his nose with hers. Lexa walks into the room, eyes focused on buttoning up her blazer, “Baby, are you re… Wow.” Clarke is just putting Pauna down and smoothing her skirt, “How do I look?” Lexa can only smile, no words choosing to form at the moment. It takes a while but her brain finally catches up with her. 

“You look… wow. That's all I can say.” 

Clarke blushes and helps Lexa fix her tie, “I can say the same about you stud. But this is only a trial. I don't think we needed to dress as the dream team.”

Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke, “Baby girl, we are the dream team.” And together they walk out of the apartment hand in hand, ready to finally put Emerson where he belonged.


End file.
